


Bitter Pill

by Huaner



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Barebacking, Bathtub Sex, Breathplay, CEO!Chanyeol, Cooperate AU, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Office AU, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huaner/pseuds/Huaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun would do anything for his fiance, even if it meant sleeping with his boss, Park Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is my first attempt at forraying into the Chanbaek fandom. As you can probably tell from the tags, this story is not for the faint of heart. Additional warnings will be added as the story progresses. For those who are brave enough to stay: welcome, and I hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> The title derives from the idiom "A bitter pill to swallow", meaning an experience that is very unpleasant but must be accepted and/or endured.

It was nearing midnight, and the lounge was blanketed in a dark, thick atmosphere. A single singer stood at the centre of the stage, drawing everyone's eyes to him. Byun Baekhyun relished the feeling under the spotlight, the soft velvet of his voice sliding along his throat and permeating the room in a sensual air. The end of his song left his audience of overworked business men and drunk college kids speechless, before a thunderous roar of applause (along with a few jeers) erupted. Sporting a cheeky grin, Baekhyun saluted his audience before bouncing offstage and making a beeline for the bar, making way for the next performer.

Right as he sat down, Baekhyun felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around, Baekhyun came face-to-face with his long-time friend and the owner of the lounge, Kim Junmyeon.

“Suho!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “Glad to see you've finally made it. Where've you been for the whole night?”

Suho chuckled. “My bad, I had some things to catch up on. Big wig showed up for annual check-up and work ran over. Anyway, I made it in time to see you sing. Fantastic as always, Byun.”

Baekhyun grinned at the praise. “It was one of my better performances, if I do say so myself. I don't know what it is; I'm just really feeling it tonight.”

“Well, I'm not the only one who noticed,” Suho said, before motioning past his shoulder. “Remember the “big wig” I was talking about?” Baekhyun squinted, trying to make out the figure sitting in the dimly-lit VIP area. “His name is Park Chanyeol. He's the main investor behind this place and rarely comes by himself. He just heard you sing and requested you for the entire night.”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow “The whole night?”

Suho looked at Baekhyun guiltily. “Yep, which means no more performances tonight. I've already arranged for Sooyoung to take your slots. Sorry, Baek. I can't refuse him since he pretty much funds this place.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Baekhyun complied, shrugging off the disappointment of lost performances. The singers at this lounge had their fair share of enamored audiences, and Suho learned to capitalize on this by charging patrons to spend one-on-one time with their favorite performers. Baekhyun didn't mind it all that much, since “one-on-one” time literally meant drinking and conversing, and some of his patrons actually had pretty interesting life stories. The hourly rate was nothing to scoff at either, and the more alcohol one stuffed down a patron's throat, the more tips one earned; only rarely would patrons have the interest and money to monopolize a singer for the entire night. Unfortunately, these patrons also tended to get handsy—whether it be from a sense of entitlement from the amount of money they've spent, or from the alcohol they've consumed, or from a mixture of both.

Baekhyun quickly checked his smokey-eye makeup in a side mirror before making his way over to his customer of the night. The singer gasped in surprise once he saw the man up close. Unlike his regular patrons, who were usually balding, middle-aged men, this man was tall and lean, with a face that looked like it was sculpted by the gods. His assured posture, slick-back black hair, and fitted suit only made him more appealing to the eyes. This man's entire demenor screamed high-class—he looked entirely out of place here.

“Do I have something on my face?” The man—Park Chanyeol asked with a lopsided grin, his large doe eyes twinkling under the light.

“Er—no,” Baekhyun coughed, startled at the rich bass voice that emerged from the deceptively baby-faced man. “You're just not what I expected, that's all.”

Chanyeol's lip quirked in response as he stretched a lithe arm across the neck of the seat, towards Baekhyun's direction. “Not what you expected? What do you mean by that?”

“Well,” Baekhyun sat down, eyeing Chanyeol sultrily. “You're not what my usual patrons look like. Much more handsome.”

“That's a relief!” Chanyeol laughed in his boombox of a voice. “I don't have much competition to worry about, then.”

Baekhyun flushed at the obvious flirtation. He shouldn't have drank that liquor all at once earlier. It was already making his head spin.

“Your name is... Baekhyun, as Suho mentioned. Correct? So how long have you been working here, Baekhyun? I don't remember seeing you here before.” Chanyeol asked, gesturing to a nearby waiter to bring more alcohol.

“I've been singing here for a couple of months... my previous contract just ended, and Suho is a longtime friend of mine, so he took me in when one of his singers went on maternity leave. The job was just temporary at first, but Suho decided to keep me since a lot of people seemed to like my singing.” Baekhyun said, taking a sip of the drink placed in front of him.

“Is that so? That's a shame.” Chanyeol said, ignoring his drink to trace a hand subtly up Baekhyun's knee. “With a voice like yours, I'm tempted to whisk you away and put you in one of my top establishments.”

“Somehow, I don't think its my voice you'd want,” Baekhyun teased, spreading his leg a little. His head felt abnormally light and woozy, like it was stuffed with cotton candy. The two were awfully close now, seemingly lost in their own little world.

“Hmm,” Chanyeol's grin split into a Cheshire smile, his large hand creeping up to squeeze the inside of Baekhyun's thigh. “Instead of mouthing off to your patrons, I should place that mouth of yours to better use.”

Alarm bells shot off in the back of Baekhyun's head, prompting him to place his drink down and shake himself out of his alcohol-glazed stupor. “I'm sorry,” Baekhyun said, firmly grabbing Chanyeol's hand and placing it away before this escalated into a full-out grope fest. “If you'd like, we can continue this else-where, but not here. This is not that kind of establishment.”

Chanyeol looks taken aback for a moment, before he collected himself and laughed with mirth. “You're absolutely right, its not that kind of establishment.” Chanyeol said before backing away and fishing his wallet from his pocket. “Here's your tip for the night—and my business card. Give me a call when you're interested in continuing where we left off.” Chanyeol winked before getting up.

“You're leaving?” Baekhyun stumbled. “But you booked me for the whole night!”

“Ah, I'd love to stay, but my associates are waiting for me. See there?” Chanyeol pointed over to the door, where several stern-looking suit clad men were standing. “Unforeseen circumstances, unfortunately. Mustn't keep them waiting. With that said, my booking still holds. Feel free to enjoy the rest of your night off,” Chanyeol said, flashing one last gorgeous smile.

“O-Okay.” Baekhyun finished, clutching Chanyeol's card weakly. Chanyeol's eyes lingered on Baekhyun's drink for a second before he exited the booth. Baekhyun watched Chanyeol's retreating back before berating himself for driving such an attractive specimen away.

_'Story of my pathetic, non-existent love life. I could've gotten laid_ _ **so**_ _hard,'_ Baekhyun lamented before downing the rest of his drink in remorse.

xxx

“Hey. Hey!”

Baekhyun's vision came in and out of focus. His limbs felt heavy and his head felt like it was splitting in half. _What the hell was happening?_

“Hey, can you hear me? Come on, get up. Its already seven am.”

Baekhyun tried to reply, but all that left his mouth was a groan that sounded like the dying croak of a toad.

The mysterious figure sighed before Baekhyun felt himself lifted against slim shoulders, a body moving under his arm to support his weight. Baekhyun felt himself lurch against the figure.

“Oh, don't you _dare_ puke on me.”

“Water... water...” Baekhyun groaned in reply.

“Alright, come'ere...” Baekhyun felt his feet dragging across the floor as the figure heaved him across the room and dumped him against a hard surface. Light hit Baekhyun's eyelids and a soft breeze blew against his face, waking him up a bit. Was he... _outside_?

“Here,” The figure returned after a while, holding a cup of water to Baekhyun's lips. Baekhyun gulped the water hungrily, his groggy coordination causing some of the liquid to splash onto his clothes.

“Geez, how much did you drink last night? I haven't seen someone this out of it in a while.”

Baekhyun blinked blearily at the figure in front of him. A young woman's face came into view. Her bleached blonde hair was piled into a messy bun and her eyes were puffy from sleep deprivation and day-old glittery makeup. Baekhyun vaguely recognized her as one of the new singers at the lounge.

“I don't remember,” Baekhyun confessed. “All I had was a shot of Jack and a few sips of that drink my patron got me— _fuck_ my head hurts.”

“Here, take these, they'll help.” The girl said, offering two Advil tablets to Baekhyun. “Have some more water. And here's a bucket if you need to puke.”

Baekhyun took the Advil graciously.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun croaked after a while, when his headache subsided substantially.

“No worries. I foresaw situations like this the moment I got stuck with closing duty.”

Baekhyun laughed weakly at that, remembering his own experiences hauling drunk deadbeats out of the lounge in the morning.

“Come on, I'll drive you home, since you're obviously in no condition to do anything by yourself right now.” The girl offered.

“Thanks. A lot,” Baekhyun said graciously. “Erm...”

“My name's Taeyeon. Kim Taeyeon.” The girl said, shaking Baekhyun's still-weak hand. “Nice to officially meet you, Byun Baekhyun.”

xxx

“I've seen you at the lounge a couple of times before I started working there, you know. My friends dragged me there sometimes.” Taeyeon said, nursing a cup of steaming coffee in her hands. “The first time I saw you perform, your singing impressed me so much that I immediately started comparing it to mine. That falsetto you hit is honestly incredible to the ears. Although you have room for improvement, I admit I tried to learn from you—kind of turned it into a competition in my head, actually. And then as fate would have it, I was contracted to Suho's place, took care of you in your darkest hour, and now we're on our millionth coffee date. Doesn't life work in funny ways?” Taeyeon laughed airily.

Normally, Baekhyun would melt into a puddle for that laugh; but now, it only gave him jitters and a nervous churning in his gut.

“Baekhyun? What's with you today?” Taeyeon frowned. Her boyfriend seemed agitated from the moment they woke up.

“Taeyeon...” Baekhyun started, stumbling on the speech he'd prepared for days. _Ah, fuck it._ Baekhyun shot from his chair, dropped onto one knee in front of Taeyeon, and fished a small, velvety box from his pocket.

“Taeyeon, we've known each other for ten months now. That may not seem like a lot of time to some people, but in that time we've fallen in love and even moved into a small flat together.” At this point, Taeyeon's mouth dropped open in surprise, comprehension dawning in her eyes.

“Ever since the moment you took care of me at the lounge, I knew I'd found the right one in you. You're caring, beautiful, smart, responsible, and awe-inspiring in every way. Every morning, I wake up craving to see your beautiful face and hear your laughter. At this point, I can't imagine myself being with anyone but you. I guess what I'm trying to say is...” Baekhyun stammered again; he was never good at this stuff. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to grow old with you. Will you let me, Taeyeon?” Baekhyun fished a thin silver band from the box and presented it to Taeyeon. “Will you marry me?”

The entire coffee shop seemed silent, the usual chattering coming to a halt as customers and workers alike turned to observe the unexpected scene. Taeyeon gaped at Baekhyun, shock and disbelief temporarily stealing her ability to talk. Baekhyun's fingers shook and he broke out in cold sweat with every second that passed. Finally, Taeyeon broke into tears, trying and failing to hold in the overwhelming emotions that flooded her system.

“Yes!” She cried. “Yes, oh my gosh, yes...”

Baekhyun felt a gust of relief wash over him as he moved forward to put the ring on his finance's outstretched fingers. The two shared a brief but deep kiss before embracing one another amidst a roar of applause from approving bystanders.

xxx

“Baek, can you come here for a sec?” Taeyeon called in a tired voice from the living room. Frowning, Baekhyun turned off the stove to sit on the moth-bitten sofa next to his fiance. It was already nine pm, and the couple were having a late dinner before Baekhyun left for the lounge.

Baekhyun took in the mail scattered on the table and his frown deepened. “Already doing paperwork? You just came home from a double shift, babe. You should rest,” Baekhyun consoled Taeyeon.

“If I don't read them, who will?” Taeyeon snapped. “We're already a week behind on our electricity bill, did you know that? One more week and they'll cut our power off! And the rent! The landlord caught me at the staircase and told me we're three days behind. I thought you were supposed to pay this month?”

“I already told him I'd pay by the end of the week, when my paycheck comes in.” Baekhyun said, taken aback by his fiance's uncharacteristically snappy mood. “Same for the electricity bill. Babe, we've been through situations like this before, and we'll get through it in the future, this isn't anything new.”

“Right, you're right.” Taeyeon laughed bitterly. “We've always lived like this, from one paycheck to the next...”

“Tae?” Baekhyun asked, finally sensing something was off with his fiance. “What's wrong?”

“I was released from my contract, Baekkie.” Taeyeon confessed. “The bar is in danger of closing down so they're releasing all their singers.”

“What?” Baekhyun asked in alarm. It hasn't even been two months since Suho let Taeyeon go due to financial difficulties. His fiance went through hell to find work at this new place, and now she was being let go of again...

“I don't think I can get contracted again, Baekkie. It's the same everywhere these days. I'm going to have to reply on my waitressing job as our only source of income now.” Taeyeon said wearily. It seemed like she was on the verge of tears. Even though the pay for contracted singers wasn't anything considerable, it was still better than minimum wage jobs, especially for people like Taeyeon and Baekhyun who had no post-secondary education. Relying solely on minimum-wage jobs for financial income meant considerable mental and physical strain for the couple, as they'd have to take multiple jobs just to make ends meet.

“It'll be okay, it'll be alright...” Baekhyun chanted, hugging Taeyeon tightly and rubbing soothing circles into her back. Baekhyun found it heart-breaking to watch Taeyeon, one of the strongest women he knew, quiver in his arms. In that moment, Baekhyun decided that he would do everything in his power to provide for his future wife, even if he had to take extra jobs and work himself to the bones.

xxx

“You're... firing me?”

“I'm sorry, Baekhyun. I really didn't want to do this.” Suho said truthfully. “The recent recession has taken a toll on all the establishments in this area. We have to lay half our workers off just to stay afloat.”

“But... but...” Baekhyun gawked like a fish. “Why me? I'm one of your most stable workers... I've come to every single shift, _we've been friends since high school_ \--”

“That's the thing, Byun.” Suho said earnestly. “You come to every single shift, but you're late for most of them. I can over look it if it was just a little tardiness, but recently you've been haggard and unfocused all the time! Even your patrons have begun to notice, and complaints have been flooding in. I'm sorry, Baekhyun, but business is business. I've given you more warnings than I can count these past few weeks, I can't overlook your sloppy work ethics anymore.”

“Please, Suho, I can change,” Baekhyun begged. “Just give me one more chance, I promise I'll make so much money tonight—”

“Listen to yourself, Byun. When was the last time you got any sleep? What you need isn't another chance, its rest.”

“Suho, please don't fire me. I need this job. Tae got laid off at her place, too, and we're both working overtime just to make ends meet. Can you let me stay here for a little longer? Just until I get another job? I'm begging you, Suho.”

Suho sighed. It broke his heart to see his old friend like this. “We both know that won't happen, Baek. Even I'm laying people off; no club in the vicinity will be hiring.” Suho placed a comforting hand on Baekhyun's shoulder. “Hey, I didn't come just to knock you down, alright? I do have some good news.”

At that, Baekhyun raised his head in interest.

“Remember Park Chanyeol? The investor who funds this place? He came by once last year when you were performing.”

Baekhyun nodded, having a faint recollection of the man.

“His official title is CEO of Park Enterprises & Holdings. His personal assistant recently quit and he's looking for a replacement. The hours are no harder than the ones here and the pay is good enough to coast you and Taeyeon through the gravy train. The position is hard to obtain, which is why I'm willing to personally recommend you if you're interested.”

Baekhyun's eyes widened in disbelief. “Park Enterprises & Holdings? Isn't that a super elusive company??” Baekhyun barely scrapped by high school, he didn't think he'd be able to make even janitor there. Park Enterprises was everywhere in Korea, the logo branded into Korean smartphones, satellites, computers, and the like. With the brand's recent propagation in China and Japan, the company had truly cemented itself as a fore-runner for communication technologies in Asia.

“Technically, yes,” Suho agreed. “But Chanyeol is only looking for a junior assistant this time. To be blunt, the junior assistant position is basically glorified nanny's work. You'll fetch his coffee, take his notes, hang his coats, and so on. The personal assistant is the one who takes care of the complex stuff.” Suho leaned in, lowering his voice to a whisper. “To tell you the truth, Chanyeol's previous personal assistant didn't quit—he was fired for trying to embezzle money from the firm. The PR team covered it up to protect the company's image, but Chanyeol is _furious_. This time, he's looking for someone he can trust above all else. Chanyeol and I have been business partners for a long time, so he'll likely trust anyone I trust. I know you're not a desk jockey, but think about it, Byun. You won't need to work yourself to exhaustion anymore, and you can finally start planning for that wedding you've put off for so long—This is for both you and Taeyeon.”

Baekhyun stared into Suho's eyes, mind racing a mile a minute. In the end, what was there to think about? It was either take the opportunity and swim, or walk away and sink—and Suho was right. No matter how much he loved singing, or how much he hated office work, Baekhyun couldn't just decide for himself anymore. From now on, Baekhyun had to consider things for Taeyeon—for his family.

xxx

“--and that is why I would be a good addition to this corporation.” Baekhyun finished, straightening out his suit as he did so. Three days after Suho let him go, Baekhyun received a call from Park Enterprises asking him to come in for an interview. After copious preparation and ensuring that his appearance was impeccable, Baekhyun raced to the interview office to face a barrage of questions, the length and content of which tested both his physical and mental endurance. Baekhyun had a vague theory that the interviewer, Do Kyungsoo was perhaps just born with an intense face, an unfortunate victim of the resting bitch face syndrome. On the other hand, Baekhyun deliberated as he sweated under Kyungsoo's scrutinizing gaze, maybe the stout man was genuinely judging him in a malevolent manner.

Kyungsoo continued to stare at Baekhyun for a moment before his eyes roamed back down to the clipboard in his hand. With a subtle frown, Kyungsoo quietly murmured something under his breath.

“What was that?” Baekhyun asked.

“You're hired.”

“...what?”

“I said you're hired. Congratulations.”

Baekhyun deadpanned at the abrupt news. “Just like that? Don't you have to talk these things over with someone?”

Kyungsoo regarded Baekhyun with a poker face. “The CEO has passed the responsibility of hiring company recruits onto the private assistant, which is me. With Kim Junmyeon's name behind you, this interview was merely a formality—not to assess whether you are suitable for the job, Mr. Byun, so much as to assess whether you are competent to carry out basic day-to-day tasks.”

Baekhyun felt a twinge of irritation at Kyungsoo's words. He couldn't help but feel as though he was being mocked.

With that, Kyungsoo rose from his seat and handed a heavy binder to Baekhyun. “Your training for the position of junior assistant will begin next Monday. You will be training under me, since I was the previous and most recent occupant of the position. I will be sending you an email containing your full schedule for the next week. Please take the time off to review the following documents, as they are essential for your initiation into the firm.”

“Got it,” Baekhyun said, moving forward to shake Kyungsoo's outstretched hand.

“Welcome to the company, Mr. Byun. Oh, one last thing,” Kyungsoo added, eyeing Baekhyun's navy blue suit in expertly concealed distaste. “Please upgrade your choice of attire. When you walk through the door, you are representing the company, and your wardrobe needs to reflect that. For you, something in the lower thousand dollar range should suffice.”

Baekhyun left the building with a sour taste in his mouth.

xxx

The following Monday, Baekhyun had woken up when the sky was still dark (with a sleepy Taeyeon grumbling beside him to turn the alarm off) and commuted an hour to reach the central office by five-thirty AM, a half an hour earlier than instructed by the schedule that Kyungsoo had emailed him. Surprisingly, a number of workers were already present when Baekhyun arrived at the massive sixty-story building, prompting the man to race up to the office nervously. Baekhyun released a sigh of relief when he arrived at the designated floor to find that he was the only one there—the main door to the offices had not even been unlocked yet.

A few minutes later, Kyungsoo emerged from the elevators, carrying a tray of steaming coffee cups in one hand, and a coat and briefcase in the other. The shorter man's eyes widened slightly in surprise when he saw Baekhyun.

“You're early,” Kyungsoo observed as he placed his briefcase on the ground to unlock the massive glass doors that led to the offices.

“I am,” Baekhyun affirmed. In reality, he miscalculated the commute time and would have gladly taken an extra thirty minutes of sleep instead, but Kyungsoo didn't need to know that.

“That's a promising start. Keenness is a valuable trait in this firm.” Kyungsoo said, holding the glass door open for Baekhyun. Baekhyun picked up Kyungsoo's briefcase on the way, earning a small _'thankyou'_ from the shorter man.

“Since we're both here, I'll give you a brief tour of the floor,” Kyungsoo said, the motion sensor lights flickering on automatically as they walked.

“As you can probably tell, this is one of the more spacious floors in the building. See all these rooms here?” Kyungsoo motioned to their left, which was filled with a row of doors with individual name plates attached. “These are offices for senior associates. This area tends to get busy since they usually go back and forth for work. There are more offices on the floors below us, and junior associates get cubicles on the thirtieth floor and below.” The two walked turned and walked down a short but broad hallway. “And here,” Kyungsoo said as they turned once more to face a wide, open area. “Is where our working space will be.”

Two rooms occupied half the area, one significantly larger than the other. The glass walls that separated the offices from the main area did nothing to conceal the content inside. The larger room seemed more like a luxurious living room than an office, with plush leather sofas and a grandiose mahogany desk situated proudly at the center of the room. A series of wall-sized bookshelves occupied the far end of the office, and the wall behind the desk was constructed purely of glass, giving way for a magnificent sky view.

“That's Mr. Park's office. He'll usually frequent it at least once a day. Most of the time, he comes in the afternoon or nighttime to finish paperwork.” Baekhyun gawked at the sheer splendor of Park Chanyeol's office. It truly was fitting for the CEO of a leading corporation.

“And that,” Kyungsoo motioned to the smaller office beside Chanyeol's. “Is my office. It's directly connected to Mr. Park's, since I'm his private assistant. This,” Kyungsoo gestured to a cubicle area just outside of Kyungsoo's office. “Is your work-space. It's secluded enough to give you privacy, and open enough so you'll have complete access to everything on the floor.” The area had a curved desk with a series of shelves behind it. Kyungsoo was right; the area was open—it was placed so Baekhyun had a decent view of the office and the desk seemed large enough to qualify as a receptionist desk. Although the area was minuscule compared to Kyungsoo's office, it was still considered spacious by Baekhyun's standards.

Kyungsoo proceeded to place three cups of coffee onto Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and his own desk, respectively.

“Mr. Park likes a grande triple shot espresso on his desk before he arrives in the morning. Sometimes he'll come in early, and sometimes he'll be busy with meetings and won't come in at all. I'll provide you with a copy of his schedule at the beginning of every month. Mr Park's schedule tends to change quite a bit, but it'll provide you a good baseline for the major events. Memorize it.”

“Yes sir,” Baekhyun said, processing the information at a rapid pace.

Kyungsoo observed Baekhyun for a moment before speaking. “You look tired.”

“Yeah, well,” Baekhyun laughed lifelessly. “I stayed up until one AM reading that preparatory package you gave me and woke up at four AM to commute to work.” Most of the language was so obscure and filled with lingo that Baekhyun had to have a dictionary in hand to get through the text.

“To be fair, it is a lot of information to absorb over a weekend.” Kyungsoo sympathized. “We have less than thirty minutes before Mr. Park arrives. He'll expect a proper introduction since its your first day. Drink your coffee. It'll help.”

Baekhyun agreed and took to sipping his espresso silently while listening and occasionally taking notes as Kyungsoo explained his duties in detail. Time passed quickly and soon distant footsteps could be heard down the hall. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun took that as their cue and moved to stand in front of the office, anticipating Chanyeol's arrival.

When Chanyeol finally emerged, Baekhyun drew a sharp breath in. Baekhyun's hazy memory from a year ago catapulted to the forefront of his mind, clicking two and two together. Chanyeol was every bit as charming as the man from his memory, sporting a form-fitting Armani suit under a long black coat, black hair swept back from his handsome face.

So _that_ was why Chanyeol's name sounded so naggingly familiar. Chanyeol had been the otherworldly patron who had jilted him the night before he met Taeyeon. Baekhyun didn't know what to do with the revelation that his new boss had once groped him in a seedy lounge.

“Mr. Park,” Kyungsoo began. “This is your new junior assistant, Byun Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol's eyes seemed as fixed on Baekhyun as Baekhyun's was on Chanyeol, seemingly captivated by the smaller male. “Byun Baekhyun... the one that Suho recommended, yeah?”

“That is correct.” Kyungsoo replied.

“Why the silence? Are you mute?” Chanyeol joked animatedly as he broke into a good natured grin.

“N-no, I'm not--” Baekhyun stammered.

“A-ha!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “I knew it! It is you! The singer from Suho's lounge! I'd recognize that voice anywhere.”

“That's-that's me,” Baekhyun replied awkwardly. _Damn, it was just his luck that Chanyeol recognized him as well._

“And he recommended you as my assistant, huh?” Chanyeol split into a cheshire smile, reminiscent of their night at the lounge. “Interesting. _Very_ interesting.”

xxx

A/N:

*For those who may be confused, Kyungsoo was the previous junior assistant, but he got promoted to private assistant after the previous P.A. got fired for embezzlement.  
  
*The first chapter is mainly tone-setting. Please leave a like and a comment if you enjoyed this chapter <3  
  
20/12/15: Now cross-posted to [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1060526)


	2. The Proposition

Baekhyun concentrated on the discussion around him, struggling to transfer the no-doubt vital information onto his notepad. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's day had been interrupted when Chanyeol stormed into the office unannounced and pulled the two assistants into an emergency board meeting. Kyungsoo had hastily instructed Baekhyun to take as many notes as possible when the meeting began, seemingly just as confused about the situation as Baekhyun. Now two hours in, Baekhyun glanced towards Kyungsoo only to find the man observing the meeting with machine-like attentiveness. Baekhyun grumbled, returning to his pathetic chicken scrawl helplessly. He wished he could use a voice recorder instead, but electronic devices were seldom allowed in these meetings due to confidentiality reasons.

Baekhyun jolted from his thoughts when Chanyeol raised his voice for the first time since the meeting began, frustration aggravating his tone as he engaged in a heated argument with a board member. The atmosphere in the room snowballed in intensity, gripping its inhabitants in a tense choke hold. Everyone seemed on edge by the end, and even the usually nonchalant CEO left the meeting terse and agitated.

“What the hell happened back there?” a wide-eyed Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo after Chanyeol dismissed them.

“What we just witnessed,” Kyungsoo began, rubbing his temples in stress. “was a power struggle between the CEO and the Board. The board members want to establish side branches in the U.S., but Mr. Park thinks its too risky a move. He wants to expand through a pre-existing company first to test the waters. It's the more economical option, but the Board is opposing his every decision. To make things worse, the company that Mr. Park selected for the expansion is refusing to sell out, even though the price we offered is twice their net worth.”

“ _Twice_ their worth?” Baekhyun gawked. “Why won't they sell for such a large offer, then? And why does the board want to expand so much? Won't they just lose money, considering how bad the economy is right now? It doesn't make any sense.”

“That's just it. The Board is hoping to use the American branches as a safety net for when the recession worsens. But the reality is that the expansion will be a suicide mission if handled incorrectly. The board members are getting agitated due to our recent drop in stocks—their plan is ambitious at best and reckless at worst.”

“To answer your other question, “ Kyungsoo continued. “The company that Mr. Park wants to buy was founded by the current owner's father, who recently passed away. He's refusing to sell because he doesn't want his father's legacy to be assimilated by another cooperation. Its all purely sentimental.”

“...So what are we going to do?” Baekhyun gaped, finally comprehending the seriousness of the situation.

“Mr. Park is still trying to negotiate a friendly takeover, but things may get ugly if this deadlock continues. He's being pressed from both sides in a feud that won't end anytime soon.” Kyungsoo sighed before regarding Baekhyun in an apologetic manner. “Everyone is tense nowadays, and the situation will only worsen before it improves. I assure you, though, that this is only temporary. The company is rarely like this...You happened to join us at a precarious time, Mr. Byun.”

xxx

Kyungsoo was right. Things became so hectic that Baekhyun had to work overtime everyday just to avoid falling behind. While his co-workers were able to head home at the designated time, Baekhyun often stayed deep into the night, sometimes leaving at nine to ten in the evening. The only other person who regularly stayed as late as Baekhyun seemed to be the CEO himself. The lights to Chanyeol's office would almost always be on by the time Baekhyun left; he could only assume that Chanyeol was still inside, toiling away at the U.S. expansion project.

Speaking of Chanyeol, Baekhyun was admittedly intimidated by the man when he first began at the firm. Mostly, Baekhyun feared that Chanyeol would use their lounge encounter to fire him—it was a highly inappropriate past for a boss-employee relationship, after all. Baekhyun's fears eventually dissipated over time, as Chanyeol neglected to mention anything of that salacious encounter and instead treated Baekhyun with consistent, amicable professionalism. Aside from a few quirks here and there (i.e. Sometimes, Baekhyun would get the vague feeling that he was being watched, only to meet Chanyeol's gaze when he glanced up before the CEO quickly turned away), Chanyeol was undoubtedly a kind boss. Not only did he overlook Baekhyun's mistakes on a regular basis (citing that "a few mishaps is expected from new employees"), he even took Baekhyun on business trips and meetings in the spirit of facilitating the assistant's learning. By the end of the month, Baekhyun had developed well-earned respect and fondness for the man.

One night, Baekhyun nodded off at his desk during overtime, only to wake up two hours later to see that it was already midnight. Grumbling at the seemingly bottomless paperwork on his desk, Baekhyun decided on a much-needed coffee break. On his way out, Baekhyun noticed light filtering from between the blinds that screened Chanyeol's office, cutting bright strips onto the dark floor.

' _It's already so late'_ , Baekhyun thought with a frown. Was Chanyeol _still_ working? For a moment, Baekhyun pondered fetching coffee for his boss as well. If the man had been working since he arrived at the office that afternoon, he probably needed it by now. Baekhyun soon came to a decision, fetching his coat and wallet and heading for the 24/7 coffee shop across the street. Baekhyun eventually returned with two cups of coffee in hand and knocked on Chanyeol's door.

“Who is it?” Chanyeol asked in a brusque tone.

“It's me,” Baekhyun replied, peaking his head in. Chanyeol sat at his desk, laptop open and pen in hand, papers and binders strewn messily about his desk. The top buttons of Chanyeol's dress shirt were undone and his sleeves were rolled to his elbows, tie and suit jacket long discarded on the sofa.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol uttered, surprise flitting across his face. “What are you still doing here?”

“Is this a bad time?” Baekhyun asked, regretting his decision now that he may have disrupted his boss.

“Not at all, come in.” Chanyeol ushered. “Good timing, actually. I was overdue for a break.”

Baekhyun stepped into the office and placed the coffee on what little surface was available on Chanyeol's desk. “They ran out of triple shot espressos, so I got double shots instead. I thought it might help, since you're working so late...”

“Thank you,” Chanyeol replied. “But I don't drink coffee after 11PM since I'd have trouble sleeping.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Baekhyun uttered, realizing his obvious lapse in logic. _Who the hell drank coffee at midnight unless they were preparing for an all-nighter?_ “Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking—I'll just take this and go.”

“I appreciate the thought, though! Next time, a cup of hot chocolate would be nice.” Chanyeol called as Baekhyun left. That night, Baekhyun pondered over his boss's apparent sweet tooth, and whether he had imagined the teasing tone in the man's voice.

xxx

“Next time” was apparently the following night, when Baekhyun walked into Chanyeol's office and placed a cup of steaming, grand-sized hot chocolate onto his desk.

“You remembered!” Chanyeol said in delight. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Baekhyun replied amiably. “It's just hot chocolate.”

“Didn't you get one for yourself?” Chanyeol asked, scanning Baekhyun's form curiously.

“Oh, I got coffee again. Its back at my desk... I still have a bunch stuff to finish so I'll need the boost.”

“I'll be stuck here for a while, too. Hey, why don't you move your things in here? It'll be nice to have the company, and the lighting's better in my office anyway.”

Baekhyun hesitated at Chanyeol's suggestion. Was it normal for CEOs to ask their subordinates to work in their offices? Then again, Chanyeol's office is abnormally spacious, and Baekhyun always felt more productive when he was around other people. Maybe Chanyeol worked the same way.

“We're technically off work right now, so the roles of boss and employee don't need to be adhered so strictly,” Chanyeol reassured after Baekhyun paused a little too long. “Plus, my office is warmer,” He enticed craftily.

Chanyeol was right. His office _is_ warmer.

“Okay, be right back.” Baekhyun finally gave in and quickly transferred his things onto Chanyeol's coffee desk. That night, the two worked in amiable quietude until Baekhyun bade his boss farewell and headed home. When Chanyeol asked him to stay again the next night, Baekhyun agreed with considerably less hesitation. From then on, it became routine for Baekhyun to join Chanyeol in his office, both men preferring eachother's company in the room's quiet after-hours. Over time, the pair's work would be intercepted by stringlets of conversation which gave Baekhyun a peak into the CEO's personal life. In his busier days, Chanyeol tended to stay at the office until one in the morning, catching just a few hours of sleep before waking at sunrise the next day. It seemed that the business man scarcely had time to pursue long-term personal pleasures like dating. Chanyeol said his lifestyle was easier to manage because he didn't have anyone waiting for him at home. Baekhyun, on the other hand, thought his lifestyle sounded incredibly lonely.

xxx

It was late, and the floor was uncannily silent. Everyone aside from Baekhyun had long left, and Chanyeol hadn't stepped into the office the entire day. Just when Baekhyun abandoned all hope of the man showing up, familiar-sounding footsteps approached down the hallway. Perking his head instantly, Baekhyun's jaw dropped when Chanyeol emerged onto the floor.

For a second, Baekhyun thought a college kid had broken into their building. Instead of his usual attire, Chanyeol was decked in a light grey hoodie, fitted denim jeans, and most remarkably, a pair of large, thick-rimmed glasses. Baekhyun swallowed dryly at the sight. He had to admit, Chanyeol looked _good_... add a guitar to the man's ensemble, and he would be the exact type of guy Baekhyun fantasized about in his single years.

“What are you gawking at?” Chanyeol smirked playfully. “I don't wear suits all the time, you know.”

“I'm not gawking!” Baekhyun exclaimed, flustered at having been caught ogling. “Its just—I never get to see you out of business clothes and—so—“

“God, you're so cute.” Chanyeol said, his compliment only invigorating Baekhyun's blush. Chanyeol paused at his office door, sending Baekhyun an inquisitive look when the red-faced assistant stayed rooted to his desk.

“Are you going to come in?” Chanyeol asked, holding the door open.

“Er—Yeah.” Baekhyun startled, gathering his files hastily before stepping into Chanyeol's office.

“Stop that!” Baekhyun hissed in embarrassment when he heard the older man snicker under his breath.

“It's the glasses, isn't it?” Chanyeol gloated. “Everyone falls for the glasses.”

Baekhyun huffed indignantly. “Sure, Casanova. I didn't even know you wore glasses.”

“I didn't have to until recently. I got laser eye surgery years ago, but my vision's declining again. I think its from all the late nights at the office.” Chanyeol groaned as dropped onto the sofa, stretching his back gruelingly. “Even my back is starting to ache... I'm just not as agile as I used to be.”

“I _told_ you your work ethics weren't healthy. Anyone can see that sleeping for four hours a day isn't sustainable.” Baekhyun chided as he sat beside Chanyeol. “Here, I'll help you. Turn your back to me.”

Chanyeol regarded Baekhyun curiously before obeying the man's instructions. The next instant, Chanyeol felt Baekhyun's slim fingers wrap around his shoulders, kneading hard into his tense muscles. Chanyeol groaned at the sensation, pleasure and pain filling his system at once.

“You're so tense.” Baekhyun grunted as he rolled the base of his palms against Chanyeol's upper back. “Don't you ever see a massage therapist?”

“Don't have time...” Chanyeol sighed, eyes fluttering closed at Baekhyun's ministrations.

“You should make time.” Baekhyun said. “Seriously, you have more knots in your muscles than Taeyeon, and she's an even worse workaholic than you.”

“Who's that?”

“Hmm?”

“Who's Taeyeon?”

“Oh, Taeyeon is my fiance. Back when I was still at Suho's place, Taeyeon used to work two jobs and come home at crazy hours, just like you. I'd wait for her and massage her back like this until she dozed off...Chanyeol? What's wrong?” Baekhyun asked when the man tensed visibly under his hands.

“Nothing,” Chanyeol replied. “Please continue.”

Baekhyun complied but continued with much more care, fearing that he'd accidentally pressed a rouge nerve.

“...I didn't know you had a fiance.” Chanyeol spoke after a while.

“Yeah, well. Taeyeon and I have been working out assess off ever since the economy tanked... we haven't really had time to spend as an engaged couple, you know?” Baekhyun admitted dejectedly.

“How does she feel about you staying at the office so late all the time? It must be hard on her.”

Baekhyun's hands stuttered abruptly, Chanyeol's statement hitting the nail on the head. In truth, Baekhyun had been brooding over the exact issue for the past two months. At first, Baekhyun wanted Taeyeon to quit her waitressing job all-together, maybe try looking for a singing position while he supported her; but Taeyeon insisted that she continued working, at least until their financial situation stabilized. And thus, Baekhyun's work hours, combined with Taeyeon's unpredictable schedule, reduced the couple's time together by radical proportions. In the beginning, Taeyeon waited for Baekhyun to come home so they could catch up with each other's day before retiring to the bedroom, but staying up night after night was physically difficult for the woman. Eventually, Baekhyun could no longer take Taeyeon's exhausted appearance and, with a heavy heart, convinced his fiance to stop waiting for him. Nowadays, Baekhyun's interactions with Taeyeon had been reduced to seeing her sleeping face before collapsing into bed. If it wasn't for the Weekends the couple had together, Baekhyun suspected he may have already been driven insane by this deplorable change in their life.

“I crossed the line.” Chanyeol said, sensing that he'd hit a nerve. “We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.”

“No, its fine.” Baekhyun sighed heavily. “You hit the mark, to be honest. Its been hard for both of us...” Baekhyun proceeded to tell Chanyeol everything about his and Taeyeon's struggles. Baekhyun knew it wasn't appropriate to share such private information with his employer, but the more he spoke, the harder it was to stop; it felt _good_ to share his problems with an attentive listener, to finally unload the burdens that had festered in his mind for so long. By the time he finished, Baekhyun felt as if a physical load had been lifted from his chest. The two remained silent for a while, digesting the weight of what had just transpired.

“I'm sorry to hear about your situation." Chanyeol spoke after a while. “You said you'd previously sold your car to stay out of debt, right? How do you get home these days?”

“I take the bus,” Baekhyun answered. “It usually takes me an hour and a half to get home...its a pain in the back, but its the only option I have.”

“Why don't I drive you home, then?” Chanyeol suggested. “It'll reduce your commute time by at least an hour, and maybe you can spend more time with your fiance then.”

“What?” Baekhyun exclaimed incredulously at the generous offer. “No, I don't want to burden you.”

“Baek, its no burden. You said you live in the east side, right? With my car, it'll take fifteen minutes to get there, tops. Come on, Baekhyun. If I don't offer some form of help, I'll feel like the biggest asshole on the planet.”

After a few more weakening protests from Baekhyun, Chanyeol finally convinced the man to accept his offer. Baekhyun's jaw dropped for the second time that night when he saw Chanyeol's slick black Volkswagen, the vehicle's price tag probably surmounting beyond his and Taeyeon's entire life pay combined. Baekhyun marveled at the vehicle's luxury the entire ride home, much to Chanyeol's amusement. Baekhyun's objections disappeared from that point on and the man proceeded to hop into Chanyeol's car on a nightly basis. Although Baekhyun was more than happy to leave his days of mind-numbing commuting behind, his new joy-rides did not get him home any sooner, contrary to Chanyeol's words. In fact, Baekhyun had to stay at the office later than ever, accompanying Chanyeol until the man was ready to leave himself. Sometimes, Baekhyun would nod off on Chanyeol's sofa, only to be woken up by a gentle shake when it came time to go. Most of the time, Baekhyun stayed awake through the power of coffee and distracted Chanyeol until the pair resembled idiotic, snickering college boys.

xxx

Baekhyun blinked blearily as he woke up, remnants of sleep gumming his mind like a hazy film. Baekhyun observed his dark surroundings in confusion, noting the 3:07AM that flashed brightly on his bedside clock. The next thing he knew, Baekhyun heard a series of retching sounds from outside his bedroom door. It wasn't until Baekhyun registered the empty space beside him that he put two and two together and jumped off the bed, rushing towards the disruptive noise.

“Taeyeon!” Baekhyun exclaimed in alarm when he saw his fiance crouching over the toilet, vomiting her guts out. “Are you okay?”

“Uuugh,” The girl moaned, rolling her head on the toilet seat pathetically. “Feels like...m'dying...”

Baekhyun bolted to the kitchen and returned with a tall glass of ice water. “Come on, drink this.” Baekkhyun ushered, pressing the glass to Taeyeon's glistening lips. Taeyeon gulped the liquid gratefully before lurching back and puking again. Baekhyun settled by Taeyeon's side, rubbing her back and keeping her hair from her face as she emptied her stomach. When the torturous episode finally ended, the couple cleaned up before cuddling dazedly on the couch.

“I'll call us both in sick and spend the day with you. We should visit the public clinic to see what's going on.” Baekhyun murmured with a frown.

“I won't be able to go to work today,” Taeyeon replied weakly. “But you should still go. Your job is too important...Don't worry about me, I'll be okay.”

“But it's the third time you've thrown up this week,” Baekhyun pressed. The first time, Taeyeon rationalized her nausea as something bad she ate at work. The second time, Taeyeon had gagged after smelling Baekhyun's cooking, her reaction confusing them both as the dish was something the couple ate on the regular. In addition, Taeyeon had been abnormally tired the past few weeks, sometimes spending her entire days off sleeping. Baekhyun had never seen Taeyeon like this before, and it was beginning to scare him.

“We should see a doctor, Tae.”

“I don't need a doctor. Its probably just a stomach virus.”

“If its a stomach virus, you should get proper treatment for it. You're already so weak as it is. Don't worry about medical bills, I've saved enough for at least this.”  
“Baek...”

“Please, at least do it for me.” Baekhyun pleaded. “I can't to go to work worrying that you might collapse any second.”

In the end, Taeyeon promised that she'd visit the clinic if Baekhyun went to work. After an excruciatingly long and fretful day, Baekhyun returned home to find Taeyeon sitting motionless on the couch, gazing at nothing in particular.

“Tae?” Baekhyun approached carefully.

“Hey Baekkie,” Taeyeon greeted, eyes fluttering onto Baekhyun. “You startled me... how come you're back so early?”

“I took off early to see you, babe. How did the doctor's visit go?”

Taeyeon hesitated before answering. “It went well. I was right, it was a stomach bug.”

“Tae...”

“It's true. The doctor said my health declined because I haven't been getting enough rest. That's why I reacted so badly to the infection.”

“So what do we do now? How do we make you better?”

“I...I'll just have to rest, I guess. Take some time off to recuperate. Hopefully, my natural immune system will bounce back and fight if off.”

“Did the doctor give you any prescriptions? Because if you're worrying about money, we have plenty—“

“It's not that.” Taeyeon replied before resting her head on Baekhyun's shoulder. Baekhyun looped his arm around Taeyeon in response, hugging her protectively.

“Don't worry, Baekhyun. We'll be alright.” Taeyeon assured.

xxx

As usual, Taeyeon was right. Aside from some residue nausea, Taeyeon recovered most, if not all of her strength within the week. Baekhyun released a sigh of relief knowing that his fiance was finally back to normal.

One day, Baekhyun returned home only to be tackled by an abnormally excited Taeyeon at the doorstep.

“Woah! It's good to see you too.” Baekhyun withdrew from a breath-squeezing hug, steadying the Taeyeon with his hands on her waist. “What did I miss?”

“I got it!” Taeyeon exclaimed happily. “Oh Baekhyun, I can't believe I got it!”

“Got what?” Baekhyun prompted, more confused than ever.

“Remember the Ace of Spades? That fancy lounge in downtown? I interviewed there four months ago but they never replied back.”  
Baekhyun nodded, recalling Taeyeon's desperate job-hunting scramble right after she lost her job at the bar.

“I didn't think they'd contact me again, since its been so long. But out of nowhere, they called me this morning and offered me a position... I almost couldn't believe it at first, I thought it was a hoax. But I double checked the number and it's completely legit! They gave me a phone interview and hired me on the spot!”

“Seriously? Holy shit!” Baekhyun exclaimed at the astonishing news. “That's amazing! I'm so proud of you, Tae.”

“I know right?” Taeyeon hugged back happily. “They said one of their back-up singers quit last minute and I was first on their wait-list... its a full time position, Baekkie. With workers benefit and everything. I can finally quit my job at the restaurant...I can finally sing again.” Taeyeon choked.

“Tae...” Baekhyun replied emotionally.

“Things are finally turning around for us.” Taeyeon looked deeply into Baekhyun's eyes. “I don't tell you this enough, but I really love you, Baekhyun.”

Overcome with emotion, Baekhyun leaned down and enveloped Taeyeon in a tender kiss. Taeyeon reciprocated eagerly and soon the couple moved into the bedroom, falling passionately into each other.

xxx

Baekhyun was smacked with another good news the following week, when Chanyeol announced that he had successfully acquired the company necessary for the firm's American expansion. That evening, the office descended into disarray as associates and board members bombarded the floor, all vying to be the first to congratulate the CEO. Kyungsoo quietly slipped to Baekhyun's desk, choosing to avoid the chaos.

“That's the Board for you,” Kyungsoo spoke softly. “They've opposed Mr. Park at every turn, but now that he's succeeded, they won't stop throwing themselves at him.”

“It _is_ pretty impressive, what he accomplished.” Baekhyun said with admiration in his voice. “That company was so stubborn, I thought they'd never sell out. I'm not sure what magic Chanyeol worked to convince them.”

“Mr. Park didn't convince them,” Kyungsoo corrected. “He pulled their shareholders and starved them out until their assets plummeted. They kept refusing, so Mr. Park forced their hand. This time, when he approached them with a quarter of the original offering price, they accepted on the spot.”

Baekhyun's eyes widened at Kyungsoo's words. He knew Chanyeol worked gruelingly to close the deal, but the details surrounding it was new to him. “But... isn't that—“

“It's a hostile acquisition, yes. The means is not ideal, but the desired outcome was obtained in the end." Kyungsoo sighed heavily. "Their management may resent us for a while, but they'll come around with time. They must, if they want to retain employment.”

“But the owner wouldn't have any say in his--in Mr. Park's company now, right? Wasn't it his father's legacy? To completely push him out after bankrupting him, it just...” Baekhyun searched for a polite term. “It just sounds _wrong_.”

For a moment, Kyungsoo was struck speechless by Baekhyun's idealistic statement.

“The company's fate was sealed the moment Mr. Park laid his eyes on it.” Kyungsoo explained slowly. “It was a modest establishment in the first place—for its owner to have refused so blatantly was...for lack of a better word, naive. What Mr. Park did may come across as harsh, but this is the reality of business. Only the strong survive, and sometimes, they do so by eating the weak.”

Baekhyun frowned deeply, his own morals clashing harshly against Kyungsoo's cynical words.

“Perhaps I spoke out of hand. Don't think about it too much, Mr. Byun.” Kyungsoo said after a while, slipping away from Baekhyun's desk. “It's late, and I don't fancy waiting in line to congratulate Mr. Park. I'll see you tomorrow.”

With that, Kyungsoo left Baekhyun to brood in his thoughts. The office gradually cleared until the last few associates stumbled out the door, a faint scent of alcohol wafting in the air. For a moment, the floor was eerily lifeless before Chanyeol emerged from his office, calling for Baekhyun.  
“Baek! Where have you been all night? Come here and join me for a drink.”

“With the ruckus that's been going on in there all night, I'm surprised you're not drunk yet.” Baekhyun replied hesitantly before heading towards Chanyeol, Kyungsoo's words resonating freshly in his mind.

“It's okay to drink a little, tonight's an exception. Here, have some of this.” Chanyeol said as he poured the contents of an expensive-looking bottle into a flute. “An associate popped this open just now. I'm not big on champagne, but this tastes decent.”

“It looks expensive,” Baekhyun said apprehensively, swirling the liquid gold in his glass. “Are you sure its okay for me to drink this?”

“Don't worry about it,” Chanyeol sat next to Baekhyun, regarding him with a fond smile. “I'm in an extraordinarily good mood tonight, so you're free to do anything you like.”

“Then I won't hold back,” Baekhyun warned before downing his glass. Baekyun's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head as the rich liquor glided down his throat, warming his insides pleasantly. “Woah. This is _divine_.”

“Have some more, then.” Chanyeol said, pleased with Baekhyun's reaction. “You can finish the whole bottle if you want.”

“I wish I could,” Baekhyun groaned. “But I don't want to come to work hung over tomorrow.”

“If that's what you're worried about, I'll give you a day off.” Chanyeol brushed off. “I've finally closed the big deal. No more late nights at the office, no more board members on my ass... now, it's proper time to enjoy ourselves.”

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol for a pregnant moment, searching for any hint of malice in his eyes that could implicate him of the things Kyungsoo had claimed. In the end, all Baekhyun saw was pure, now-familiar adoration in the other's gaze. Deeming his efforts a hopeless and stupid endeavor, Baekhyun reached his hand out, smoothing a few wayward bangs from Chanyeol's eyes in apology. Chanyeol sighed contently and leaned into Baekhyun's touch, the cute gesture drawing a small smile from the later. Caught in the moment, Baekhyun thought--not for the first time--that Chanyeol looked exceedingly handsome in this light.

“You look so beautiful right now,” Chanyeol murmured. “Absolutely stunning. Just like that night at the lounge...”

Baekhyun broke his gaze away, shuddering at the flash of desire in Chanyeol's eyes.

“It's getting late," Baekhyun said, coming to his senses. "I should head home.”

“Don't go,” Chanyeol said, gripping Baekhyun's wrist gently. “Stay with me tonight.”

Baekhyun frowned at the man's implications. “Chanyeol...”

“Don't you want me, too?” Chanyeol questioned imploringly. “I know you do. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me.”

Baekhyun swallowed heavily, unable to meet Chanyeol's eyes in guilt. No matter how much Baekhyun tried to deny it, Chanyeol's words held a semblance of truth. Baekhyun's recent isolation from Taeyeon left him emotionally and sexually frustrated, and his long-standing attraction to Chanyeol only intensified as the two spent more and more time together. In his more desperate times, Baekhyun would catch himself gazing longingly at his boss before turning away in shame. In the end, Baekhyun knew he had to put a stop to this dangerous development; because his heart belonged to one person only, and to feel even slightly otherwise was a desecration to their love.

“Stop it, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun protested, yanking his arm from the other's grip. “I'm engaged!”

“Don't use that as an excuse, Baekhyun. You know it hasn't stopped others in the past.”

Feeling vexed at Chanyeol's words, Baekhyun scrambled off the sofa to get away from the man. “Who do you think I am, a moral-less slut who'll spread his legs at your beck and call? I'm sorry if I somehow misled you, but I love my fiance more than I'll ever be inclined to sleep with you.” Baekhyun bit out, strengthening his resolve as he thought of Taeyeon.

“Chan—Mr. Park, our relationship has long crossed the line of professionalism and I'm no longer comfortable with that fact. I'll save us both trouble and resign from my position. Please expect my two weeks notice on your desk by tomorrow morning.”

For an moment, Chanyeol looked so vulnerable that Baekhyun felt like he'd kicked a puppy with a steel-toed boot. His guilt was short-lived, however, when Chanyeol's entire demeanor took a one-eighty degree flip in a matter of seconds.

“Quitting so soon, huh?” Chanyeol said, his entire form radiating ice-cold dominance as he rose forward. Baekhyun fought the urge to cower under Chanyeol's sudden, overwhelming presence. “I should've know you'd get cocky with Taeyeon's new job.”

Baekhyun blanked for a moment, unsure whether he'd heard wrong. “What? How—how did you know about that?”

“Tell me, what did you think when you heard about the job that was practically delivered to Taeyeon on a silver platter? That she just got lucky?”

“I—I—“ Baekhyun stammered as cold realization seeped into his bones.

“Suho's lounge isn't the only establishment I have my hands in, Baekhyun. With one call from me, your little fiance will be fired on the spot—just like how she was hired.”

“I don't believe you,” Baekhyun denied. “That's _absurd_. You've no reason to do such a thing. You're lying.”

“Use your brain, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol chided patronizingly. “Taeyeon's not a bad singer, but no decent organization would hire a pregnant songstress.”

In that instant, Baekhyun felt his world halt at Chanyeol's words. Shock, disbelief, anger, elation, and sweat-inducing trepidation flooded his body in sickening succession, twisting his guts to a dangerously nauseating degree.

“What did you just say?” Baekhyun uttered, pale-faced.

“No decent organization would—“

“Not that!” Baekhyun half-choked, half-screamed. “Taeyeon's _pregnant_?”

For a moment, Chanyeol joined Baekhyun in dumbfounded silence before the taller man burst into loud, jarring laughter.

“Oh, Baekhyun, you are too much.” Chanyeol exclaimed, almost wheezing from the force of his laughs. “Your own fiance's almost two months pregnant and you had _no fucking clue?_ ”

“You're lying,” Baekhyun denied anxiously. “She can't be...she would've _told me_ —“

Baekhyun recalled Taeyeon's nausea, vomiting spells, and increasingly baggy clothes; remembered her recent avoidance of alcohol, and her perplexing refusal to dye her blackening roots, a grooming habit she would've upheld religiously in the past.

“ _Don't worry, Baek. It's just a stomach virus.”_

“Taeyeon informed the lounge about her pregnancy the day she was hired.” Chanyeol revealed after collecting himself, moving with the leisurely confidence of someone who knows they've already won. “When she's big enough to show, she'll leave on paid maternity leave. Meanwhile, her position will be held by a temporary worker until she returns. Tell me, Baekhyun: where on earth would anyone find such an incredible deal?”

“You don't own an apartment or even a vehicle.” Chanyeol said in a considerably milder tone when he saw Baekhyun's pathetically helpless expression up-close. “How do you plan on raising a child with both of you unemployed?”

“We'll take loans,” Baekhyun uttered, trying to steady the trembling in his voice. “We'll find more jobs—we'll work it out.”

“We both know that's not going to happen." Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun's cheek, stroking the cool skin in a mockingly gentle manner. "Like it or not, you _need_ me to survive, Baekhyun.” 

“Please,” Baekhyun finally broke, shaking at the contact. “Please don't do this.”

“Don't look so scared, Baek. You may hate me now, but you'll come around in time.” Chanyeol soothed, as if consoling a frightened lamb. “I promise.”

xxx

When Baekhyun arrived home, he found Taeyeon sleeping on the couch, waiting for him. Baekhyun moved through the room quietly, settling by the edge of the furniture to avoid disrupting his fiance. Baekhyun stayed motionless for a long time, a storm raging in his mind as he observed Taeyeon's peaceful face.

The more he thought about it, the more Baekhyun understood why Taeyeon chose to hide her pregnancy from him. They didn't have any long-term savings, and their jobs, although well-paying, were anything but secure in the rocky economy. Taeyeon was the type of person to overthink things and shoulder burdens by herself—she probably withheld the news in fear of scaring Baekhyun off. Baekhyun's heart ached as he imagined what Taeyeon must have gone through when she discovered her pregnancy. Was it anything like the overwhelming joy and nerve-wracking fear that Baekhyun felt right now?

Baekhyun imagined a future where the pair broke away from Chanyeol and faced the world on their own. In the best case scenario, they'll both find work as singers and raise their child as a low-income family. In the worst case scenario, they'll slave over multiple jobs to make ends meet, likely neglecting their child in the process. Baekhyun reached the same conclusion in every scenario: the couple needed their current employment to avoid a bleak and painful future. Baekhyun took in the dark eye bags that prematurely aged Taeyeon's face, the wiry frame that thinned from months of bone-aching labor. Baekhyun didn't realize he was crying until he felt drops of moisture hitting his curled-up fists.

 

In the end, Chanyeol was right. Baekhyun only had one option if he wanted to survive.

 

xxx


	3. The Consumation

 

A/N: Aaaand now I present the long awaited ( ~~lol not really~~ ) smut chapter. A reader asked about Chanyeol and Baekhyun's ages in the previous chapter, so I thought I'd clear it up here. Chanyeol is 27 and Baekhyun is 25. Not much of an "age gap" per se, but Chanyeol is older than Baekhyun.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAP: gratuitous smut, barebacking, undertones of dubcon/noncon, rough sex, and unsafe sex practices in general (re:barebacking)

xxx

The next day, Baekhyun followed Chanyeol into his office the moment the CEO stepped onto the floor. Baekhyun locked the doors behind him and had half a mind to shut the blinds as well, but held back in fear of drawing too much suspicion. Chanyeol regarded his assistant with a quirked brow, leaning against his desk expectantly.

“I'll do it,” Baekhyun trained his gaze to the wall behind his boss, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Do what?” Chanyeol questioned, even though he had a pretty decent idea of what Baekhyun meant. He just wanted to hear Baekhyun say it—to announce his submission out loud.

Baekhyun gritted his teeth at Chanyeol's goading. “I'll sleep with you!” He bit out.

“Ah. You're a smart boy, Baek.” Chanyeol spoke, finally satisfied. “Wait for me tonight, like you always do. I'll drive you to my place after work.”

“Tonight?” Baekhyun stuttered. “S-so soon?”

“Would you rather I take you right here and now? That could be arranged, if you don't mind having all your co-workers find out you've been fucked by your boss after you limp out of here.” Chanyeol joked, half-serious.

Baekhyun stumbled of the CEO's office nauseous and strung out. He thought Chanyeol would give him more than a day to prepare himself, but apparently he was wrong. In the past 24 hours, Baekhyun realized he was wrong about a lot of things when it came to Chanyeol.

Baekhyun returned to his desk, fetched his cellphone, and dialed his home number with shaky fingers.

“Hello?” Taeyeon answered after a few rings. Her voice sounded muddled, like she had just woken up.

“Hey baby,” Baekhyun greeted, remembering that Taeyeon just returned from a night shift at her new job. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, you didn't.” Taeyeon lied, suppressing a yawn. “Why are you calling at this hour? Did something happen at work?”

“Yeah, its...” Baekhyun inhaled shakily. “I'm going to be working late tonight, so don't wait up for me.”

“Okay.” Taeyeon paused before speaking again. “Baekhyun, is something wrong? You sound a little...off.”

“Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired.” Baekhyun blurted, caught off guard by Taeyeon's sharp observation.

“I'm not surprised. Don't push yourself too hard.” Taeyeon chided.

“I won't,” Baekhyun replied, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Liar. Oh well, I love you anyway.”

“I love you too.” Baekhyun hung up after that, unable to continue without drowning in guilt.

xxx

Night came, and Baekhyun climbed inside Chanyeol's car after work as promised. The assistant's anxiousness intensified as Chanyeol drove into the upper end of town, farther and farther away from familiar streets. After what seemed like an excruciatingly long ride, the pair arrived at a gated multi-story complex which Baekhyun assumed to be Chanyeol's house. Baekhyun followed Chanyeol out of the garage and into a brightly lit hallway, stopping at what looked like the kitchen/ dining area. A series of sleek grey cabinets and a metal icebox refrigerator lined the far wall, among other appliances. A long, marble-countered island stood in the middle of the room, its body stocked with a mini-bar. Baekhyun stood at the edge of the island, hiding his nervousness under a silent front.

“Isn't it hot under that thing?” Chanyeol motioned at Baekhyun's suit jacket as he draped his own over the island counter. “You should take it off.”

“I'm good.” Baekhyun croaked, threading his arms over his torso protectively.

“What's wrong? Feeling shy?” Chanyeol quipped, amusement tinting his voice as he yanked at the knot of his tie. Baekhyun leaned back as Chanyeol advanced on him, stopping when they stood face-to-face.

“I'll help, then.” Chanyeol murmured, reaching forward to unbutton Baekhyun's suit. The atmosphere between them crackled with tension as the buttons popped free, one by one. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun's jacket off, discarding the clothing onto the floor.

“Look at me.” Chanyeol ushered when Baekhyun kept his head down, refusing to look at the taller man.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol tried again, pressing his fingers to Baekhyun's chin and tilting his face upwards. Baekhyun's eyes stayed glued to the floor in defiance.

Chanyeol scoffed. “Always so spirited. I do like that about you.”

Without warning, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by the hips and hoisted him onto the island counter in one swift motion. Chanyeol nestled himself in between Baekhyun's legs, finally able to meet his assistant's wide, startled eyes.

“You're too tense.” Chanyeol pointed out, squeezing Baekhyun's leg for effect. “You've been like this all evening. What are you thinking?”

“Nothing.” Baekhyun gritted, leg twitching from Chanyeol's touch. “You want to fuck me, right? Just get it over with.”

“I can't please you when you're this resistant, Baekhyun. Tell me what's wrong.”

“ _Baekhyun_.” Chanyeol prompted sharply when Baekhyun stubbornly stayed silent.

Baekhyun wavered under Chanyeol's commanding tone before he finally cracked. “I don't think I can do this.” He confessed rapidly, stony facade crumbling under the weight of his pent-up stress. “I keep thinking of Taeyeon—how am I going to face her after this? Oh god. I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't. Please don't fire me. I just can't do this.”

“You're getting agitated, Baek. You need to relax. Take a deep breath—there you go.” Chanyeol consoled, voice softening considerably upon Baekhyun's meltdown. “Listen to me carefully, okay? Don't think about Taeyeon when you're with me. Dispel her from your mind. This will be easier for both of us if you do just that.”

“Tell me, what did you think of me when you first saw me?” Chanyeol asked when Baekhyun calmed down.

“I...I can't."

"You can," Chanyeol encouraged. "This is just between you and me, remember? No one else has to know."

Baekhyun gnawed at the inside of his cheek before relenting. "I thought you were handsome." He confessed.

“Good.” Chanyeol breathed. “What else?”

"I..."

"Don't hold back." Chanyeol pressed. "Remember what I said before. Be honest."

Baekhyun took a deep, shuddering breath. In the end, Chanyeol was right. Baekhyun had known from the beginning that this was going to happen, that Chanyeol was going to get what he wanted and that his will was inconsequential in this equation. He was going to be fucked by end of the night, literally and figuratively, so he might as well make the process as quick and painless as possible... right?

“I thought you were hot. _Really_ hot." Baekhyun continued, cheeks reddening as he reminisced to the first time he laid eyes on Chanyeol. “The fact that you were rich enough to buy me for the whole night turned me on. I...I wanted you to bend me over and fuck me, suit and all.”

“I could do that,” Chanyeol said, excitement edging his voice at Baekhyun's confession. “If that's what you want.”

“Chanyeol...”

“That's right, say my name.” Chanyeol murmured appreciatively. “I'm the only one in your world right now... just you, and me.”

Baekhyun honed in on Chanyeol's words, closing his eyes when the man leaned forward. A spark of arousal flickered in his abdomen when he felt Chanyeol's lips on his, warm and dominating. Baekhyun responded tenuously, clearing his mind to focus on his physical sensations. Baekhyun released a quiet moan when he felt Chanyeol's tongue flick at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Chanyeol groaned in approval when Baekhyun parted his lips, slipping his tongue inside his assistant's warm mouth. The pair continued the passionate, open-mouthed kiss until Chanyeol pulled back, licking his own lips sensuously.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chanyeol cursed, slightly out of breath. “You have _no_ idea how long I've waited to do this.”

Baekhyun was breathing just as heavily from the unexpectedly intense makeout session. His mouth tingled, missing the feeling of another's lips on his. This time, it was Baekhyun who leaned down, capturing Chanyeol's mouth in another heated lip-lock. Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun onto his back, breaking the kiss to mouth at Baekhyun's neck instead. Baekhyun squirmed, pants growing uncomfortably tight under Chanyeol's skillful ministrations. With one last nip, Chanyeol licked the small, reddening spot on Baekhyun's neck before pulling back to admire his work. Eyes hooded, lips swollen, and milky skin littered with fresh hickeys, Baekhyun looked absolutely delectable spread out on his kitchen counter. Growing impatient in his own arousal, Chanyeol hoisted Baekhyun into his arms and headed into the bedroom. Baekhyun yelped at the sudden motion, pawing at Chanyeol's shoulders and squeezing his legs tightly around the man's hips to avoid falling off. Chanyeol deposited Baekhyun onto his spacious bed before yanking his own shirt off, almost popping the buttons off in his impatience. Baekhyun gawked at Chanyeol's toned abs, flushing hotly at the sight. Chanyeol smirked knowingly as he crawled forward to undress Baekhyun. Baekhyun helped, shimmying his briefs and pants off after Chanyeol tugged them off his hips; it was getting so hot that he was beginning to sweat under those clothes, anyway. Baekhyun couldn't help but shrink in on himself when he lay completely naked under Chanyeol, partly because of the cold, and partly due to abashment under Chanyeol's ravenous gaze.

Chanyeol leaned down to kiss at Baekhyun's chest, his now-tousled bangs tickling the smaller male's skin as he migrated downwards. Baekhyun began heaving in anticipation as Chanyeol moved closer to his cock, only to be sourly disappointed when Chanyeol swerved free of the area altogether to mouth at his thighs instead. It soon became apparent that Chanyeol was ignoring Baekhyun's erection on purpose to tease him. Unable to take it anymore, Baekhyun tugged harshly at Chanyeol's hair, urging the man to move back up. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's offending hand by the wrist and squeezed hard in warning, pulling back when Baekhyun released his hair with a pained cry.

“Behave.” Chanyeol chided, before taking pity on the flustered male beneath him. Chanyeol reached into bedside drawer, rummaging for a bit before returning with a small, clear bottle in hand.

“That should be enough foreplay.” Chanyeol murmured before popping the cap open and coating his fingers in a generous amount of lube, inching forward to rest neatly between Baekhyun's spread legs.

“A bit more,” Chanyeol tapped Baekhyun's inner thigh lightly with his dry hand. “We don't want this to hurt more than it has to.”

Baekhyun complied robotically, arousal deflating as the reality of what was about to happen dawned on him. Baekhyun cringed, fisting his hands in soft sheets as Chanyeol slid the first finger in. It's been so long since he had been on the receiving end of penetrative sex that the intrusion felt entirely foreign and uncomfortable. Baekhyun hissed as the second finger breached him, the pain of the stretch hitting him like a brick to the head. Noticing his discomfort, Chanyeol pumped his fingers in a slow, steady rhythm to give Baekhyun time to adjust. Just as he began to relax, Chanyeol dug his fingers in and curved them upwards, stimulating Baekhyun's prostate head-on. Baekhyun jolted with an alarmed cry, pleasure barreling into him like a freight train at full speed. Chanyeol continued the prostate massage until Baekhyun deteriorated into a shaking mess, begging Chanyeol to stop for entirely different reasons. Chanyeol added a third finger when he deemed Baekhyun suitably distracted, stretching the smaller male to his limit. For Baekhyun, the by-now tolerable pain only spiked his pleasure, adding a dangerously addictive edge to his arousal.

Deciding that enough was enough, Chanyeol pulled his fingers out (earning a mournful whine from Baekhyun) and poured copious amounts of lube onto his own dangerously blue-balled erection. Chanyeol hissed as he gave himself a few good, long strokes, spreading the slippery substance evenly. Feeling playful, Chanyeol gripped his cock and rubbed Baekhyun's entrance in drawled-out, circular motions, teasing the flabbergasted man even more. Finally, Chanyeol lined himself up properly and began pushing into the man beneath him. Baekhyun gasped sharply as Chanyeol breached him, growing abnormally quiet in his shock.

“Relax,” Chanyeol ushered, stopping when he noticed Baekhyun's shaking. “Right now, there's only me in your world, remember? Only me.”

“Only you,” Baekhyun repeated, desperately trying to convince himself. This was happening. He was actually having sex with Chanyeol behind his fiance's back. “Oh god...”

“Say my name.” Chanyeol ordered. “Say it, Baek.”

“Ch-Chanyeol.”

“That's right.” Chanyeol grunted, pushing a bit more. “Say it again.”

“Ah! Chanyeol...”

“One more time,” Chanyeol whispered heatedly into Baekhyun's ear. “Say the name of the man who's fucking you right now.”

“Chanyeol—aaangh!” Baekhyun shrieked when Chanyeol pushed the rest of the way in, filling and stretching him to the brim. Chanyeol began to move, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in, grazing Baekhyun's prostate with every snap of his hips. Baekhyun began babbling, unsure at this point whether he was begging for Chanyeol to stop or to keep going. The unrelenting pleasure distracted him from conscious thought, creating a bittersweet escape from reality. Invigorated by the erotic display, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's legs and pushed them against his chest, almost bending Baekhyun in two to thrust at an even deeper angle.

“Stop!” Baekhyun snapped, wheezing at the painfully unnatural position. “Y _ou're going to break my back—“_

Chanyeol loosened his grip instantly, maneuvering Baekhyun's legs to rest on his broad shoulders instead. He handled Baekhyun remarkably gentler after the outburst, as if to apologize for his earlier slip in control. Baekhyun choked as Chanyeol rolled his hips in slow, sensual motions, grinding down even after he bottomed out to further stimulate Baekhyun's prostate. Baekhyun began to shake from over-sensitivity, Chanyeol's slow, prolonged pace inciting a whole new kind of torture. Feeling desperate, Baekhyun buckled his hips back against Chanyeol's, matching the older man's pace zealously. Chuckling at the endearing display of neediness, Chanyeol granted Baekhyun's wish and increased his pace. With Baekhyun now eagerly meeting Chanyeol's every thrust, the pair's movements quickly became just as carnal as before. It didn't take long for Baekhyun to feel the tightening in his abdomen and tingling in his curled-up toes that indicated his approaching orgasm. Baekhyun came soon after, the mounting tension in his core finally snapping and releasing in waves of pleasure throughout his body. Chanyeol moved with grueling fervor for a few more minutes until he came as well, collapsing onto Baekhyun with a shudder after he rode out the waves of his orgasm. The older man nuzzled at the crook of Baekhyun's neck, his dark, messy locks tickling Baekhyun's skin. The two remained like that for a while, reeling from the force of their orgasms, before Chanyeol lifted himself up to stare down at Baekhyun. Chanyeol's cheeks were flushed, his bangs were matted to his forehead, and his dark pupils were blown wide, like a doll's. Baekhyun blearily wondered whether he looked as wrecked as Chanyeol. He certainly felt like it.

“I'm thirsty.” Chanyeol spoke, his voice a little hoarse. “Do you want water?”

Baekhyun remembered nodding before Chanyeol crawled off the bed, grimacing at the damp pants that clung to his legs. The tall male quickly shimmied them off before continuing, boxer clad, into the kitchen. Chanyeol returned shortly with two bottles of ice-chilled spring water. He gave one to Baekhyun before gulping his own drink ravenously, scrunching the plastic and chucking it in the garbage when he was done. Baekhyun drank at a much slower pace, but Chanyeol waited until he was finished before pouncing on him once again. The pair fucked two more times before Chanyeol, finally satiated, carried a boneless Baekhyun into the bathtub. Chanyeol sat behind him and shampooed drying cum from his hair, careful to avoid contact with the finger-shaped bruises that were beginning to form along Baekhyun's hips and waist. After they were both dressed and reasonably presentable, Chanyeol drove Baekhyun back to his and Taeyeon's apartment.

xxx

Baekhyun stayed silent the entire ride home. In fact, he didn't even look at the man beside him, opting to stare at the blurring scenery outside his passenger window instead. Baekhyun wasn't ignoring Chanyeol on purpose. He was just too numb to care. His body was worn out and his mind felt hazy, like the fact that he just had marathon sex with his boss hadn't fully set in yet. In the back of his mind, Baekhyun wondered whether he was in shock from the whole situation.

“We're here.” Chanyeol announced when he pulled over at Baekhyun's apartment. Baekhyun moved on autopilot, exiting the car without a word.

“Baek, wait.” Chanyeol called out right before Baekhyun shut the car door, leaning over his seat to peer at his assistant. “Don't come to the office tomorrow. I already told Kyungsoo to arrange the day off for you. Use the time to get some rest.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun answered, vaguely processing Chanyeol's words.

“Go on,” Chanyeol ushered gently when Baekhyun lingered at the car. “I'll go when I see you get home safely.”

Baekhyun nodded stiffly before slamming the door closed and walking away. True to his words, Chanyeol pulled away after Baekhyun entered his apartment. Baekhyun climbed the stairs to his unit, his aching body protesting with each step. It was pitch black when he arrived home, indicating that Taeyeon had already gone to bed. Baekhyun proceeded towards their shared bedroom, but froze just outside the door. He couldn't bring himself to turn the knob, no matter how much he willed himself to.

Baekhyun realized with a sinking feeling that he couldn't face Taeyeon, couldn't sleep next to her like nothing had happened; because the truth was that Chanyeol had fucked him, and he had liked it in the end. The dam that Baekhyun had sealed his emotions in broke free, overwhelming him with torrents of guilt and regret. Trembling slightly, Baekhyun backed away from the door and detoured into the living room, curling onto the sofa. Baekhyun stayed awake that entire night, replaying memories of Chanyeol's hands on his skin.

xxx

A/N: School is starting soon so I won't be able to keep pumping chapters at my current pace, but I promise I'll do my best to update as soon & as frequently as possible. I have at least 10 chapters planned out for this story, after all. As always, thank you for reading and feel free to leave your thoughts in the comment section below > v <


	4. The Aftermath

A/N: I FINALLY CONQUERED SCHOOLWORK ~~for now~~ AND FINISHED THIS CHAP!!!! Well, more like sacrificed sleep to do both... but oh well, I'm young and healthy and can survive on coffee :D

I apologize in advance, guys. This chap is so angsty and smutty again, OTL

xxx

Baekhyun jolted awake, heaving from the vividness of his dream. Baekhyun scanned his surroundings rapidly, calming after realizing that he was no longer in Chanyeol's bed. The man slumped in exhaustion, only then registering the bright day light that filtered through his living room window. From the corner of his eye, Baekhyun caught a yellow sticky note on the coffee table, filled with black scribbles. Grabbing the note groggily, Baekhyun read the message.

 

_You were sleeping by the time I left, and I didn’t want to wake you. I made beef bone soup last night and the left-overs are in the fridge. Don’t work too late, I’ll see you tonight!_

_-Tae_

 

Baekhyun read the note two times before registering that his fiancé had left for her day shift. That made two things he’d have to lie to Taeyeon about tonight—why he fell asleep on the sofa with his business clothes still on, and why he had been given the day off.

Baekhyun scrunched the note in his hand, deciding that he had to move and distract himself before he went crazy. Baekhyun dragged himself into the bathroom, avoiding the various marks on his body as he discarded his sweat-drenched clothes. Baekhyun willed himself not to think about last night as he stepped into the shower, but he was triggered the moment the water hit his skin. Suddenly, Baekhyun was back in Chanyeol’s bathtub, the taller man kissing at the nape of his neck as he palmed Baekhyun’s erection under the water. Baekhyun bit his lip, dick hardening at the vivid memory. Baekhyun twisted the shower knob violently, setting the water temperature to ice-cold. The freezing shower did nothing to settle his hard-on, and Baekhyun eventually gave in and jerked himself off roughly. Baekhyun cursed in shame and frustration after he came, scrubbing his skin frantically to leave the shower as soon as possible. The man emerged from the bathroom five minutes later, wrapping a towel around his waist hastily before waddling and collapsing into bed. Baekhyun lay motionless for a long time, the cool water rolling down his skin and soaking the sheets, before crawling over to Taeyeon’s side of the bed and burying himself in her scent. Baekhyun had avoided Taeyeon all last night, but right now, he wanted nothing more than to be cradled in her embrace, needing her presence to fill the gaping hole that Chanyeol had carved into his soul.  

xxx

Kyungsoo regarded Baekhyun with wide eyes, tense posture loosening as he absorbed the junior assistant’s miserable appearance. The next morning, Kyungsoo had arrived to work only to find Baekhyun missing from his desk. Half an hour later, Kyungsoo decided to stop waiting and began to call Baekhyun, but was unable to reach the man by his cell or home phone. Just as Kyungsoo considered driving to Baekhyun’s house himself, fearing that the man had gotten into an accident of some sort, Baekhyun stumbled onto the floor, suit crumpled and hair in disarray. Kyungsoo had been prepared to give Baekhyun a lecture on the importance of timeliness in work ethics, but was taken aback by the assistant’s unusually disheveled appearance.

“You’re late.” Kyungsoo stated, collecting himself.

“I know. M’sorry.” Baekhyun mumbled. “I missed the bus this morning.”

Kyungsoo didn’t buy Baekhyun’s excuse. No one was late for hours just for missing the bus, not in this metropolis.    

“I tried contacting you multiple times. None of my calls were answered.” Kyungsoo continued, prompting for an explanation. Truthfully, Baekhyun’s current state perplexed Kyungsoo—he seldom witnessed employees return from a break, even one as short as a day, looking even worse than before they had left.  

“Uh. My battery died.” Baekhyun explained shiftily.

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes for a moment before he gave in. It was clear that Baekhyun wasn’t going to provide a legitimate answer, and Kyungsoo wasn’t one to pry. All he could do now was to warn Baekhyun of the consequences to prevent the situation from repeating.

“I’ll let you go this time, considering your previously unmarred attendance record. But for everyone’s best interest, make sure today’s incident doesn’t happen again. Otherwise, I’ll be forced to mark it into the system—do you understand?”

“I understand.” Baekhyun mumbled. It was like he was back in high school again, being reprimanded by his principle for skipping too many classes.

Kyungsoo sighed, feeling sorry for the crestfallen man before him. “Your suit is crumpled, and your hair—take some time in washroom to organize yourself. Take a nap if you need to. Come back when you’re really ready to work.” He permitted, before turning away.

“Wait!” Baekhyun called out. “Do you know if—if Chanyeol will be here today? It doesn’t say on the schedule.”

Kyungsoo blinked at the odd question. “Mr. Park has several important meetings today. He might come in, but the chances are low.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun said, releasing a breath. “Thanks.”

Baekhyun teetered into the washroom, regarding his own bloodshot eyes through the mirror. Kyungsoo was right; he really did look awful. The previous night, Taeyeon returned home from work only to find her fiancé home earlier than usual. Baekhyun had made an excuse, saying that he requested the afternoon off in to balance out his hectic schedule. Baekhyun swallowed back his guilt as Taeyeon’s face brightened at the prospect of spending extra time with her fiance. For the first time in months, the couple were able to have dinner together on a week night, and even watched a movie together on the couch. Baekhyun fell into a deep sleep in Taeyeon’s arms, only to wake up with a blanket over him and Taeyeon gone. Baekhyun’s anxiousness set in after realizing that his day off had already ended, and that he’d have to return to work soon. Baekhyun was apprehensive about facing Chanyeol again, simply because he didn't know what the CEO would do. Would he ignore him like nothing had happened? Would he proposition him again? Baekhyun wasn’t ready for the second possibility—he was still reeling from the aftereffects of their first tryst. With these thoughts festering in his mind, the time to leave for work rapidly approached and Baekhyun still hadn't moved an inch. Five minutes turned into ten, ten became twenty, and soon, Baekhyun was silencing his phone to block out Kyungsoo’s calls. Baekhyun finally dragged himself off the couch after a while, knowing that it was futile to delay the inevitable.

Baekhyun splashed some water onto his face, smoothing out his appearance in the employee’s bathroom. The fact that he wouldn’t have to hop into Chanyeol’s lap anytime soon did calm him slightly. Baekhyun returned to his seat, cleared his mind, and settled into work. The day passed monotonously and the sky soon darkened. In a bout of carelessness, Baekhyun slit his finger on a piece of paper as he was organizing some files. Cursing, the clumsy assistant bent down to rummage for a band-aid from his messy bottom drawer. Baekhyun’s froze when he re-emerged, glancing up to meet Chanyeol’s charcoal-black eyes. The CEO still had his coat on—he had obviously just stepped into the building.

“Ch-Chanyeol,” Baekhyun gaped, blanking under his boss's gaze.

“Hey,” Chanyeol greeted in a soft voice.

“I thought—I thought you weren’t going to come in today.” Baekhyun stammered.

“My meetings finished early, so I returned early to finish some paperwork.” Chanyeol’s eyes were wide as he looked Baekhyun up and down. “I heard about what happened this morning.”

“Yeah, I overslept. Missed the bus.”

“Sleep is good.” Chanyeol assured. “Did you get enough rest on your day off?”

“I did.” Baekhyun nodded.

“Good.” Chanyeol breathed, releasing a small smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” Chanyeol lingered at Baekhyun’s desk for a little bit longer before heading towards his office. Baekhyun followed Chanyeol’s back with wide eyes, struggling to comprehend the interaction that just took place. He was sure that the CEO would’ve propositioned him or at least admonished him for the morning’s incident, not ask about his well-being with something akin to concern in his voice. Maybe he had miscalculated the situation. Was their fling intended to be a one-time thing? Baekhyun might’ve believed it, had he missed the flash of lust in Chanyeol’s eyes right before the man frowned, averted his gaze, and turned to leave.

xxx

Baekhyun’s suspicions were confirmed when Chanyeol called Baekhyun into his office a few days later and cornered him against the sofa. Baekhyun was against having sex with his boss at work, even though most employees had long left and the floors were empty. Baekhyun’s objections deteriorated into incoherent sputters when Chanyeol, sporting a devilish smirk, fell to his knees and began unbuckling his assistant’s belt. Baekhyun fisted his hand in Chanyeol’s hair, thighs clamping tightly around his boss’s shoulders as Chanyeol took him into his mouth. Baekhyun bit his arm to contain his groans, the hot, velvety suction on his cock sending bursts of stars behind his eyes. Baekhyun came with a cry, shaking in ecstasy as Chanyeol continued to blow him through his orgasm. Chanyeol kept Baekhyun’s cum in his mouth as he seized his assistant’s chin and captured him in an open-mouthed kiss. Chanyeol laughed breathily when Baekhyun grimaced, nose scrunching adorably at the taste of his own essence. Chanyeol layed Baekhyun on his back after that, taking him slowly and tenderly on the leather sofa.

Baekhyun could only describe the next few weeks of his life as a routine of clandestine debauchery. Chanyeol would regularly call Baekhyun into his office after work, always in a mad scramble to get his hands on his assistant. Other times, Chanyeol would bring Baekhyun back to his house, teasing and pleasuring him until Baekhyun struggled to remember his own name. Sometimes, Chanyeol would slump onto his side after a particularly intense session, satiated and ready to sleep, only to be roused when Baekhyun shook his shoulder, demanding to be driven home. At first, Chanyeol tried to brush off and even ignore Baekhyun’s prodding, but eventually relented when it became apparent that Baekhyun wouldn’t allow him any rest otherwise. Chanyeol often rose in a foul mood but complied nonetheless, grumbling as he tossed on a T-shirt and jeans to take Baekhyun home.  

One day, Chanyeol pressed Baekhyun against his desk in the middle of the day, silencing the man’s yelps with his lips. Baekhyun almost had a heart attack the first time it happened, pushing his boss’s chest insistently and peering over his shoulder, fearing that one of the many staff on the floor would burst in and discover their illicit affair. Baekhyun’s protests couldn’t be settled even with Chanyeol’s continued reassurance that the doors were locked and no one would be able to hear them beyond the sound-proof walls. Chanyeol eventually decided to distract Baekhyun instead, pushing his lover’s every button until Baekhyun melted in his arms. Sometimes, Baekhyun would succeed at keeping quiet, save the occasional yelp that slipped whenever Chanyeol touched him just right. Other times, however, the pleasure was so overwhelming that Baekhyun couldn’t contain his wanton moans. Baekhyun’s failing struggles to smother his voice only amused Chanyeol even more. The CEO would play along occasionally, gagging his assistant with a tie in his mouth before pounding the life out of him over the desk. By the end of the month, the pair had christened nearly every surface in Chanyeol’s office—the couch, the desk, the wall, even the carpet—and Baekhyun had become better at hiding the affair than ever.

xxx

The spacious bathroom was permeated with warm, thick steam. Baekhyun rolled his hips back and forth, water splashing about as he rode Chanyeol in the bathtub. Baekhyun tilted his head back in euphoria, droplets of condensation rolling down his pink cheeks as he grinded on Chanyeol’s thick erection. Chanyeol grunted at Baekhyun’s pleasurable movements, grasping his partner’s waist to help guide him. Baekhyun hissed, hips stuttering as Chanyeol’s large fingers dug into his skin.

“Don’t grip so hard,” Baekhyun griped. “I don’t want Taeyeon to see the marks.” Baekhyun nearly let everything slip when Taeyeon questioned him about the ugly purple bruise on his tailbone that morning, conceived after a particularly harsh session when Chanyeol had fucked him over the marble kitchen counter.

“What if I _want_ her to see?” Chanyeol questioned, brows creasing in a small frown. He was still reeling from when Baekhyun forbade him from leaving hickeys two weeks ago.

“If she finds out about us, she’ll leave me and you won’t have anything to hold over me then, will you?” Baekhyun snapped. “If she finds out, everything will be over.” He said a bit quieter, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Chanyeol froze for a second, before pulling Backhyun flush against his chest.

“…you’re right.” Chanyeol said, burying his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun clutched Chanyeol’s shoulders, unsure of what to do in the oddly intimate embrace.

“You’re a smart boy, Baek.” Chanyeol pulled back, regarding Baekhyun almost forlornly before his tone hardened. “Always so smart.”

With that, Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun onto all fours and took him hard from behind.

xxx

Baekhyun sighed heavily as he stepped into his apartment that evening, keys clanking loudly as he tossed them onto the table. Baekhyun was exhausted to the bone, bouts of soreness shooting up his backside with every movement. Tonight had been one of his rougher nights—Chanyeol had been irritated for some reason, and his body had paid the price. It was one of those nights that left Baekhyun questioning whether he made the right decision in staying with Chanyeol. The sex was mind-blowing, even when Chanyeol was rough, and the income kept him and Taeyeon afloat, but Baekhyun was always crushed with guilt when the euphoria faded. The way that Chanyeol tended to his needs during sex and treated him gently afterwards only made things worse. It confused Baekhyun, and even worse, prevented him from fully hating the man.      

Suddenly, Baekhyun’s musings were interrupted when Taeyeon emerged from the bedroom door, flickering the lights on.

“Taeyeon!” Baekhyun blurted in surprise. “What are you doing up so late?”

“What else could I be doing? I was waiting for you, silly.” Taeyeon said as she wrapped a heavy blanket around her shoulders and began walking towards Baekhyun.

“ _Stop!_ ” Baekhyun flinched backwards when Taeyeon reached over to take his suitcase. Right before Baekhyun exited the car, Chanyeol had dragged him back in by the collar and given him a blowjob. The last thing Baekhyun wanted was for Taeyeon to catch the man’s scent on his clothes.

Taeyeon froze, regarding Baekhyun like a deer-in-headlights. Baekhyun regretted his outburst immediately, heart lurching painfully at the hurt that flashed through Taeyeon’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Baekhyun backtracked quickly. “It’s been a tough day, and I just...” He swallowed thickly. “I just really need a shower right now.”

“Okay,” Taeyeon said, finally noticing the tension that rolled off Baekhyun’s back in waves. “I have some news for you, though, and I don’t think it can wait anymore. I’ll be on the couch… come join me when you’re done.”

Baekhyun nodded before heading towards the bathroom. He mentally cursed when he shut the door, berating himself for snapping at his fiance. Baekhyun showered quickly, determined to make it up to Taeyeon somehow. Maybe he could take her out to a fancy restaurant one of these days. The couple hadn’t had a real dinner date for a long time now.

Baekhyun stepped into the living room ten minutes later, water rolling down his bangs and dripping into the collar of his robe. Taeyeon was sitting on the couch, looking at something in her hand. The woman smiled at Baekhyun when he sat beside her, hastily hiding the mysterious object behind her.  

“Feeling better?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun answered. “Tae, about earlier—“

“You had a fifteen hour day, I get it.” Taeyeon said, brushing Baekhyun’s apology off. “We all turn into ogres when we get to that point. And don’t tell me you’ve forgotten all the times I’ve snapped at you after a long day at the restaurant.”

Despite his guilt, Baekhyun couldn’t help but release a small laugh at the memories. Taeyeon always knew how to make him feel better… even when he didn’t deserve it.

Taeyeon smiled back for a moment before reaching over and taking Baekhyun’s hand.

“Baekkie, I have something to tell you. Something big.” Taeyeon began, her entire countenance transforming into one of seriousness. Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he nodded, prompting his fiancé to continue.

Taeyeon took a deep breath, settling herself before speaking.

“Over the past few months, you may have noticed some… changes with me. I’ve stopped drinking wine on the weekends. I’m no longer dying my hair. I’ve taken more naps in the past month than I usually do in a year…and most inconveniently, we haven’t been intimate in a while.” Taeyeon said with a slight flush and a displeased frown. “The last one is probably my fault, since I've refused to wear anything but sweaters for the past few weeks. My point is, all these changes have happened for a reason. And that reason is…”

“I’m three months pregnant.” Taeyeon announced, clutching Baekhyun's hand tensely.

Baekhyun blanked for a moment, unsure of how to react to the announcement. He knew he was supposed to be surprised, elated, or even apprehensive, but he already had a month to absorb Taeyeon’s pregnancy, courtesy of Chanyeol. Baekhyun came to his senses, however, when Taeyeon’s face gradually fell at his dry reaction.

“That’s great!” Baekhyun exclaimed, squeezing Taeyeon’s loosening grip in reassurance.

“That’s… it?” Taeyeon stammered, shocked at her fiance’s immediate receptiveness to the life-changing news. “You’re not…taken aback at all?”

“Why would I be?” Baekhyun replied. “We’re having a baby. That's a good thing, right?”

“You’re not…you’re not even mad at me? For hiding it from you all this time?”

“You must’ve had your reasons,” Baekhyun answered understandingly. Like he'd said, Baekhyun had a lot of time to contemplate his fiance's pregnancy. “I trust you, Taeyeon.”

“Oh my god, you’re handling this so well.” Taeyeon marvelled, palming her face shakily. “Maybe I’ve overthought things again, huh?”

Baekhyun quickly pulled Taeyeon into his arms when her shoulders began to tremble. Baekhyun stroked Taeyeon’s hair softly, in the way she liked it.

“I’m sorry, I just thought—“ Taeyeon began, trying to hold her tears in. “I don’t know what I thought.”

“I won’t leave you, okay?” Baekhyun soothed, having known about Taeyeon’s abandonment issues for a long time now. “You’re the woman I love, and now, the mother of my child. I’ll never leave you.” In a way, Baekhyun’s statement was a reinforcement for himself as well.

Taeyeon only shook harder at the sincerity in Baekhyun’s voice.

“This pregnancy is making me so emotional lately,” Taeyeon pulled back, wiping the corner of her eyes. Taeyeon reached behind her and withdrew a dark, medium-sized photo.

“I went in for an ultrasound today and had this taken.” Taeyeon explained. “That’s our baby, Baekhyun. It’s a boy.”

Baekhyun stared at the white dot in the center of the photo in unabashed wonder. He could already see the head, limbs, and even the small, button nose. With the photo, Taeyeon’s pregnancy was no longer a vague idea to be occasionally contemplated, but a solid, tangible truth. His baby was in Taeyeon’s womb right now. _His_ baby. A fragile, little life that he helped to create, with the person he loved. Taeyeon lifted her sweater and placed Baekhyun’s palm against her belly. Tingling warmness radiated into Baekhyun’s fingers, communicating the life inside to his touch.

“Say hi to your daddy, baby Byun.” Taeyeon cooed before turning to Baekhyun. “You’re going to be a father, Baekkie.”

At Taeyeon’s words, Baekhyun was so filled with affection and love that his heart ached. Never in his life had he been so consumed by the need to cherish, to protect. In that instant, all of Baekhyun’s hesitations and doubts dissipated from his mind. He would provide for his family at all costs, even if it tore him to pieces in the process.

xxx

Please leave a comment telling me what you think, and thank y'all for reading //bows


	5. The Call

A/N: I was scrolling through [this website](http://baekyeol-fics.tumblr.com/) in search of some recs, and lo and behold, I found this very story listed there. It was posted long ago, when this fic only had one chapter & was still under the old title... If I recall correctly, that was around the time this little story received an influx of attention as well. I've always been perplexed as to why that was, and now I know! Much thanks to the anon who submitted this.You're probably responsible for half of the readers here lol.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAP: het sex, orgasm denial, gratuitous swearing.

(The (very brief) het sex scene occurs at the beginning of this chapter. A couple of readers have expressed great disinterest in the Baekyeon ship; if you are one of these people, I encourage you to skip or skim through the first scene in order to preserve your sanity! After that, y'all are safe lol)

xxx

The bed creaked rhythmically as two figures moved as one under the sheets. Baekhyun rolled his hips in sync with Taeyeon's moans, drops of perspiration rolling down his bangs and dripping onto her back. The male strained to prolong his arousal by focusing on the sensations of his fiance’s body, but his attempts proved futile in the end. Unable to fake it anymore, Baekhyun pulled out before Taeyeon could notice his rapidly deflating erection. The man rolled onto his back with a curse and slung an arm over his eyes to hide his pained expression.

“Baek?” Taeyeon peered over her shoulder, startling at the sudden loss of body heat.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun bit out, frustration wracking his voice. “I can’t—I can’t do this anymore.”

Taeyeon shifted into a sitting position, regarding her fiancé with wide eyes. She knew Baekhyun was having trouble getting aroused ever since she palmed his flaccid member during their heady make-out session earlier that afternoon. She hadn`t thought much of it at first, figuring that it was because Baekhyun was so worn out from work—and sure enough, her fiance had no problem getting into the swing of things once she applied more direct stimulation. But now, Baekhyun was complaining that he couldn’t come. This had never happened before, and Taeyeon, for the first time, had no idea what to do.

“A-are you sure?” The woman asked, flustered. “I could—I could use my mouth—“

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun chanted. The truth was, Taeyeon wasn’t the one ruining his arousal—it was all his own fault. Every time he touched Taeyeon, his mind would be invaded by Chanyeol's hands on his skin--potent memories of his lover pressing into him from behind, whispering love-laced debaucheries into his ears as he was stretched and filled to the brim. Baekhyun couldn’t touch Taeyeon without thinking of Chanyeol anymore, and the fact confused and scared him to no end. Furthermore, Chanyeol had already wrung him so dry that even if he could come, he'd be shooting blanks--the fact that he could get it up in the first place was a miracle on its own.

“No, it’s my fault.” Taeyeon said, trying to calm her distraught fiance. “I shouldn’t have pushed you when I knew you were so exhausted from work. It’s just—it’s been so long, and I wanted to get one last round in before I became too big—“ Taeyeon slowly teetered off, at a loss for what to say. The woman decided to console Baekhyun through action instead, moving forward and pulling Baekhyun into a comforting hug. The pair lay there for a long time, each festering in their thoughts, mutually unwilling to face the elephant in the room.

xxx

The next day, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo sent Chanyeol off at the airport as their boss left for a week-long business trip to Japan. Baekhyun had sighed in relief at the prospect of spending time away from his overbearing lover, but his freedom wasn't nearly as exhilarating as he'd originally anticipated. In fact, Baekhyun had spent so much time with Chanyeol that he hadn’t realized how strange the sudden absence would feel. For the first few days, Baekhyun would glance up from his desk whenever he heard familiar-sounding footsteps coming down the hall, only to feel an odd, hollow disappointment when Chanyeol failed to emerge. Baekhyun also found it incredibly inconvenient having to bus home again, realizing crankily that he'd taken Chanyeol's nightly rides for granted. The worst came when he began squirming in his bed at night, desperately craving for relief from the heat wracking his body—he didn't want to believe it, but he had become so accustomed to Chanyeol’s touch that the man's absence took a literal, physical toll on him. Baekhyun found himself yearning for Chanyeol’s presence by the end of the week, neurotically checking the time over and over again on the day of his boss's return. The CEO stepped into the office that afternoon as scheduled, and the air crackled with tension the moment the pair's eyes met. It seemed that Chanyeol missed Baekhyun just as much, because he wasted no time in closing the office early to whisk his assistant away.

“Stay over tonight,” Chanyeol whispered in between kisses as he pushed Baekhyun through his bedroom doors, the pair stumbling over one another in their haste.

“I can’t, Taeyeon’s waiting for me.” Baekhyun breathed, tilting his head back to give his lover more access as they fell onto the bed. He could feel the man nip fresh hickeys into his skin, but he couldn't care less--all he wanted to do now was get his fill of Chanyeol after a week-long drought.

“I’ve waited for _days_. She can wait for one night.” Chanyeol growled.

"A-ah--I missed you." Baekhyun moaned, half truthfully and half out of desperation to change the subject. He really didn’t want to think about Taeyeon when he was with Chanyeol.

“Fuck, I missed you too.” Chanyeol replied, voice laced with adoration and need.

“What are you waiting for, then?” Baekhyun huffed, yanking Chanyeol forward by the tie and squeezing his legs around the older man's hips. “Come on, it's been so long. I want to feel you inside of me.”

“Okay, baby.” Chanyeol said, pupils dilating with desire at Baekhyun's challenge. “Crawl on the bed and get on your knees for me.”

Baekhyun obeyed eagerly, Chanyeol’s low, gritty tone going straight to his dick. Chanyeol pressed his chest to his small lover's back, nested his chin on his shoulder, and looped his arm possessively around his lithe waist. Chanyeol hastily unbuckled Baekhyun's belt and slipped his hand inside his underwear to brush at his already-leaking erection. Baekhyun jolted when Chanyeol began to stroke him, the slow, titillating friction just on the edge of satisfying. Baekhyun thrusted shallowly into Chanyeol’s palm when the pressure threatened to blow over, the small, stilted movements all he could manage in the larger man’s constricting embrace.

“Gonna cum, baby?” Chanyeol murmured into Baekhyun’s ear, recognizing the hitching breaths that signaled his lover’s impending orgasm.

“Yeah, yeah.” Baekhyun chanted, mind blanking as he chased his peak. “Oh fuck, I’m so close—“

Suddenly, Baekhyun released a startled cry when Chanyeol squeezed the base of his erection, _hard_ , halting his movements and cutting off his orgasm.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun questioned incredulously, gripping the man’s offending arm in attempt to pry it off.

“Don’t come yet, Baek.” Chanyeol murmured, a playful lilt in his voice. “Let’s see how long you can last, hm?”

“S-stop it!” Baekhyun protested in a fluster, squirming as the pressure in his groin grew more and more uncomfortable by the second. “This doesn’t feel good, Chanyeol.”

“It'll feel better with time.” Chanyeol soothed, rubbing circles into his lover's stomach to help him relax. "Look at you, you're already doing so well."

“Come on, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun groaned, legs quivering as bouts of pain and pleasure shot through his nerves like hot knives through butter. "Don't do this..."

"I love it when you beg." His older lover cooed, eliciting a shiver from Baekhyun as he licked the shell of his ear. "Its such a fucking turn-on."

Baekhyun wanted to scream when he realized that Chanyeol wasn’t going to budge, no matter how much he fought or pleaded. Baekhyun couldn’t wrap his head around Chanyeol’s behavior—he could tell that the man was just as blue-balled as him, if not more so. Why was he wasting their time on shit like this when they should be fucking each other's brains out by now?

"I'll do anything." Baekhyun finally grit out, feeling the last of his dignity slip through his fingers as he begged for his release. "I'll do anything, just let me come."

“Anything?” Chanyeol said, as if humoring Baekhyun's request. The man leaned down to peck at Baekhyun's flushed cheek before pulling his cellphone from his pocket and tossing it towards Baekhyun.

“Call her.” Chanyeol ordered. “Call her and tell her you’re spending the night here.”

Baekhyun's eyes widened like saucers at the demand, the blood freezing in his veins as he realized Chanyeol's intentions.

“What the hell? That's not what I meant!" Baekhyun cried indignantly, squirming in renewed effort to escape Chanyeol’s grasp.

"You`re the one who said you'd do anything, sweetheart." Chanyeol said, throwing Baekhyun's words back in his face. "It's just one night. You don't have to confess to anything--spend one night with me, and I'll let you come."

“I-I can't. Don’t make me do this, please.” Baekhyun pleaded. It wasn't an unreasonable demand--one night was nothing in the grand scheme of things, but it meant a lot more to Baekhyun. Since the beginning of this affair, Baekhyun had sworn to himself that he'd never let Taeyeon fall asleep to an empty bed. It was his own sick, twisted way of compensating for the fact that he was fucking someone behind her back, but it was something nonetheless. And now, Chanyeol was threatening to take even that away from him.

“I have to.” Chanyeol murmured, a cold, almost bitter edge biting his tone. “I have to, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun felt himself sag in Chanyeol’s arms, too worn out to decipher the man’s cryptic words. He had long discovered that he could never win with Chanyeol—few people ever did. Even if he refused tonight, the older man would pressure him another time, and the cycle would continue until Baekhyun succumbed to his will. Baekhyun eventually gave in with that realization, hoping and praying that Taeyeon wouldn’t pick up as he dialed their home number with trembling fingers.

“Hello?” Taeyeon answered after the second ring, her voice clear and crisp through the line. Baekhyun opened his mouth, but the words stuck to his windpipe like malaise.

“Hello? Who is this?”

“T-Taeyeon, it’s me.” Baekhyun choked when Chanyeol bit his neck in warning.

“Baek?” Taeyeon uttered, surprise and relief clear in her voice. “Where are you right now? We've been waiting forever! When are you coming home?”

“I’m—I’m still at the office.” Baekhyun lied through his teeth. “I still have a lot of work to finish so I won’t be coming home tonight.”

“What?” The woman blurted, taken aback by his unexpected announcement. “Can`t work wait? Tonight is—”

“It’s getting h-hard again,” Baekhyun half-stuttered, half-moaned when Chanyeol finally released his vice-grip and began to stroke him instead. “ _Busy_! It’s getting busy again—“ Baekhyun corrected jumpily, blushing furiously as warm puffs from Chanyeol’s muffled laughter hit his ear.

“Are you okay?” Taeyeon asked, concern heavy in her voice. “You sound a little out of breath.”

“Sorry, I'm just— _ah!_ ” Baekhyun yelped when Chanyeol sped his movements, stroking him for real, now.

“Baekhyun? What's wrong?”

“Nothing! I stubbed a toe! I'm being swarmed, Ireallyhavetogo.” Baekhyun panted, desperate to end the call before he came with his fiancé on the line.

“Baek, wait—“

Chanyeol pressed the the “end call” button in Baekhyun's place and threw the phone across the room, cutting Taeyeon off mid-sentence. Baekhyun came with a cry shortly afterwards, shaking from the force of his long-delayed orgasm. Chanyeol waited until Baekhyun was finished before he rolled him onto his back, peering down at his spent lover with an unreadable expression.

“You…smug...fucking…asshole.” Baekhyun gritted, heaving between words.

“You’re right. I’m a terrible person.” Chanyeol stroked Baekhyun's matted bangs, no trace of remorse in his voice. “But at least I’m a terrible person with you in my arms.”

That night, Chanyeol fucked Baekhyun through two more orgasms before he blacked out from exhaustion. The next day, Baekhyun stirred awake to the morning light filtering through the large, translucent curtains of Chanyeol’s bedroom window. For a moment, Baekhyun felt so cozy that he was tempted to drift back to sleep. Baekhyun's eyes snapped open when he fully registered his surroundings, suddenly all too aware of the body pressed behind his and the heavy arm draped around his waist. Baekhyun slowly twisted around to see Chanyeol's sleeping face, so close that he could count the thick lashes on the man's eyes. For a moment, Baekhyun couldn’t help but marvel at how young and unguarded the man looked in his sleep--with wispy bangs falling onto his closed, fluttering eyelids, Chanyeol seemed more like a kid than a man with a multi-billion dollar corporation on his shoulders. With one last lingering look at his lover, Baekhyun gingerly disentangled himself from the man's embrace before tip-toeing around the room to pick his clothes off the floor. Baekhyun slipped out the door quietly, leaving the sleeping man alone and unaware on his bed.      

xxx

“Taeyeon,” Baekhyun uttered, surprise flitting his features as he saw his fiance on the couch. He hadn’t expected her to be awake when he got home—she was usually sleeping in preparation for her upcoming night shift by now.

Taeyeon took one glance at Baekhyun before reverting her attention to the book in her hands.

“You’re finally back.” The woman spoke. “Did you manage to finish everything at work?”

Baekhyun swallowed self-consciously at the hard edge in Taeyeon’s voice.

“Tae, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun consoled as he sat beside his sullen fiancé. “Something came up last minute and I had to stay to manage the situation—I didn’t want to inform you so abruptly like that, I swear.”

Taeyeon sighed, finally putting her book down in order to stare bleakly at Baekhyun. She looked tired, like she was the one who’d stayed up late into the night instead of Baekhyun.

“I’m not mad that you didn’t come home.” Taeyeon said. “Work is important, I get it. I’m angry at the way you jilted me in front of our guest last night.”

“Guest?” Baekhyun questioned obliviously.

Taeyeon looked him exasperatedly before she spoke. “Suho! He came over for dinner last night—we’d planned this for weeks now, don’t you remember? You even said you’d leave work early to see your old friend.”

Baekhyun cringed, recollection seeping into his mind at Taeyeon’s words. He hadn't seen Suho since he'd left the lounge nearly half a year ago, and his high-school friend had called out of the blue one day, wanting to see how the couple was doing. The conversation blossomed and soon enough, Baekhyun had invited Suho over for dinner with Taeyeon's encouragement. He’d remembered how excited Taeyeon got afterwards—the couple rarely had time for visitors these days, and his fiancé had rambled on and on about the meals she’d make in preparation for their guest.

“Tae, I’m—I’m sorry.” Baekhyun blubbered, truly at a loss for what to say. For Taeyeon, Suho was less of a friend and more of an acquaintance—an acquaintance who had previously fired her, no less. For the two to have spent the entire night together, food going cold as they waited for him, only to discover that he had jilted his pregnant fiancé for his new job—Baekhyun couldn’t imagine how humiliating it must’ve been for Taeyeon.

“You don’t have to keep apologizing,” Taeyeon grumbled after a while. “Just don’t forget next time, okay?”

“I promise I won’t.” Baekhyun said earnestly.

Taeyeon regarded Baekhyun dubiously before she deflated, the anger visibly leaving her sagging shoulders.

"Okay, okay." Taeyeon said, before leaning over and pecking her fiance on the lips.

“I forgive you, so stop looking so miserable. It was your loss, anyway—I made a feast last night, you should’ve seen it. The leftovers are in the fridge. Eat something and come to bed. You must be exhausted from staying up all night.”

Taeyeon pulled Baekhyun into the kitchen and felt her heart swell as he marveled at her cooking, gobbling the food down in his newly stimulated appetite. Satisfied that her man was happy and fed, the woman waddled back to the bedroom. 

 _‘That’s strange.’_ Taeyeon thought with a small frown as she walked, recalling the strange, musky scent she smelled on Baekhyun during their kiss.

_'Since when did Baekkie start wearing cologne?'_

xxx

A/N: Thank you for reading as always, and feel free to leave your thoughts in the comment section below //bows


	6. The Date

At four months pregnant, Taeyeon’s belly had swelled to an all too apparent, unconcealable bump. It was around then that the woman took her maternity leave, deciding that she couldn't put it off any longer. The transition was difficult at first, but Taeyeon made use of her free time by tending to the house (which Baekhyun was ever grateful for—the apartment was cleaner than ever, and there never failed to be a warm meal waiting for him when he returned home), apartment-hunting (now that they could actually afford it, the couple had begun searching for a place that could actually accommodate their growing family), and planning her wedding. These days, Taeyeon practically glowed in her pregnancy. One day, Taeyeon jokingly remarked that she felt like a housewife, to which Baekhyun responded with a timid laugh.

The more Taeyeon talked about their future, the more unhinged Baekhyun became. The fact that he was going to become a father in less than in five months, and a husband shortly after that, hit him like a ton of bricks and shook him to the core. Baekhyun realized with nauseating dread that he wasn't ready. How could he be a devoted husband when his mind was occupied by another whenever he held Taeyeon in his arms? How could he be a good father when he betrayed the mother of his child on a nightly basis? Thoughts like these festered in Baekhyun's brain until he finally broke down one day. Almost wheezing in panic, Baekhyun contacted Chanyeol for the first time since their affair begn, desperate for distraction from the self-loathing plaguing his mind. Chanyeol picked up after an excruciatingly long time, and judging from the background noise on the other end of the line, Baekhyun assumed the man was in the middle of a meeting. Chanyeol sounded confused and even minutely irate at first, but agreed to meet up after hearing the distress in Baekhyun's voice. Tossing a flimsy excuse to Taeyeon, Baekhyun bolted from his apartment, unaware of the heavy rain pour outside. Chanyeol swerved onto the street a good ten minutes later, frowning in concern when a bone-soaked Baekhyun slid into the passenger seat, dripping rainwater all over the black leather.

“Baek—“ Chanyeol began.

“Don't.” Baekhyun cut in. “I'll explain later. Please, can we just go to your place?”

Chanyeol looked like he wanted to press the issue, but held his tongue after seeing the miserable look on Baekhyun's face. Wordlessly, the CEO turned up the heater and wrapped his coat around Baekhyun's shivering shoulders before driving towards his house. Once there, Chanyeol drew a hot bath before ushering Baekhyun into the bathroom.

Freshly bathed, Baekhyun emerged into the living room a while later to see Chanyeol walking about, speaking into the phone in a hushed voice. Baekhyun caught the end of a muttered apology before Chanyeol saw him and ended the call.

“Hey.” Chanyeol spoke like he was addressing a wary animal.

“Hey.” Baekhyun replied, wrapping his robe around his frame and shuffling his feet at the entrance way.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Baekhyun answered. “Thanks for seeing me so last-minute. I know I probably interrupted something...” Baekhyun trailed off, thinking of all the business partners Chanyeol must've pissed off by leaving in the middle of their meeting.

“I'm the one who decided to meet you in the end, so don't blame yourself.” Chanyeol reassured, rubbing his temples tiredly as he collapsed on the couch.

“...Come 'ere.” Chanyeol spoke after a while, waving Baekhyun over. Baekhyun sank into Chanyeol's side and rested his damp hair on his shoulder.

“You want to tell me what that was about, earlier?” Chanyeol asked, rubbing slow circles into Baekhyun's arm.

“Later,” Baekhyun eluded. He knew that Chanyeol had the right to an explanation, but he couldn't bring himself to admit that he was having cold feet about the wedding. To say so would be akin to admitting to something about himself that he was entirely unprepared to face at the moment.

“...Please.” Baekhyun tacked on when he caught Chanyeol's frown, no doubt displeased with his lackluster answer.

“...Fine.” Chanyeol conceded, deciding not to push when Baekhyun was in such a vulnerable state. For now, Chanyeol as placated with the knowledge that Baekhyun had come to him for comfort and was now safely tucked in his arms.

xxx

Baekhyun lay against Chanyeol’s chest, blinking back post-coitus drowsiness as Chanyeol carded his fingers through his bangs.

“Stop that.” Baekhyun mumbled. “You’re gonna make me fall asleep…”

“Sleep, then.” Chanyeol lulled. “I don’t mind.”

Baekhyun grumbled in response. Chanyeol knew he couldn't stay over, so why was he always tempting him like this?

“I have to go.” Baekhyun said reluctantly. The sun had long set—he should've left hours earlier to avoid Taeyeon's suspicions.

“Not yet.” Chanyeol objected, tightening his grip on Baekhyun’s body. “Stay a while longer.”

Baekhyun protested half-heartedly before he gave in. “Just for a bit more, then.” Baekhyun sighed into Chanyeol's arms. “A bit more...”

Chanyeol gazed at Baekhyun for a moment before pressing a lingering kiss to his lips.

“Baek," Chanyeol spoke. "Clear your schedule this weekend.”

“Why?” Baekhyun asked, still reeling from the sweetness of the kiss.

“I'm taking you out.” Chanyeol spoke.

“Um,” Baekhyun uttered when the words finally sank into his brain. “I appreciate the offer, but we can’t—“

“Don't worry, I’ll get you home before your curfew.”

“That’s not what I'm talking about, and you know it.” Baekhyun returned. “We’ve talked about this before. You know we can't bee seen in public, not like _that_. What if someone catches us—or even worse, Taeyeon herself—“

“If anyone sees, they'll think of us as two business men discussing work over an outing, nothing more.” Chanyeol countered.

“Chanyeol—“

“It'll be nice.” Chanyeol persuaded. “You've been so tense these days. A relaxing night out will be good for you.”

“I know it'll be nice.” Baekhyun sighed. In truth, he wasn't opposed to the idea at all--Baekhyun doubted that Chanyeol, with all his power and resources, would have the ability to take him anywhere unpleasant. “That's not what I'm worried about.”

“Don't worry about her.” Chanyeol replied, reading between the lines. “I'm the one you're with right now, remember? Think about us."

Baekhyun gnawed his bottom lip, conflicted. If only things were as simple as Chanyeol made them sound.

“We'll make this work.” Chanyeol coaxed. “Trust me, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun felt the earnestness through Chanyeol's gaze, heard the sincerity in his voice, and, not for the first time, allowed himself to be swayed.

“...okay.” Baekhyun conceded.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Baekhyun repeated, biting back a smile. "I'll go out with you."

xxx

“...Where are we headed?” Baekhyun asked, peering curiously at his surroundings through the passenger window.

“It's a surprise.” Chanyeol replied from the driver's seat. Baekhyun assumed that Chanyeol was taking him to an early dinner since the man picked him up a bit later in the day, but Chanyeol was now driving them further and further into city, quite contradictory to the "quiet, relaxing outing" that the man had initially promised. As the pair neared their destination, Baekhyun's heart nearly galloped through his chest when he realized where Chanyeol was taking him.

“The state theater?” Baekhyun asked, voice saturated with cautious hope. “Are we watching a show?”

“We are.” Chanyeol confirmed with a knowing smile before fetching two tickets from his inner suit pocket. “I'd assumed that you wanted to see this, so booked seats to Shin Yoon Chul's anniversary concert today.”

Baekhyun gawked at the tickets in Chanyeol's hand, afraid to believe his own eyes. Baekhyun, along with millions of others, had clamored for these tickets since the concert was announced. Shin Yoon Chul had been one of the country's most celebrated musicians when she was alive, with her premature death five years prior shaking the nation to the core. Baekhyun was practically raised on her music. She was his childhood crush, his creative muse, and a major motivator behind his own aspirations to become a singer. Now, five years after her passing, the songstress's former pupils were organizing a memorial concert to pay tribute to the musical legend. Even though it was a week long event, the seats sold out so fast that the last remaining tickets were impossible to obtain without inside connections or an exorbitant amount of cash to throw into auctions. Baekhyun had been tempted bid for a ticket himself, but was brought to his senses when Taeyeon urged him to save the money for their wedding, apartment, and baby instead.

“You like her music, right? You're always singing her songs when you think nobody's listening. Sometimes, I can hear your voice through the office doors.” Chanyeol revealed. “With the memorial event drawing so close, it wasn't difficult to discern why you've been moping so much for the past few weeks.”

“How did you manage to get these?” Baekhyun asked, still not quite believing his luck. Chanyeol had gotten VIP tickets, too. Those had practically gone extinct by the second day of sale.

“I have my ways.” Chanyeol answered with a smirk.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun said. “This is—this is incredible.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Chanyeol replied fondly before scanning the crowd around them. “Lets get going—we're still early, but I expect the theater will be packed today.” Chanyeol guided Baekhyun into the building and navigated to their seats, where Baekhyun was treated to a perfect, full-centered view of the stage. As everyone settled and the concert began, Baekhyun was awashed with torrents of nostalgia as familiar, evocative melodies flowed through his ears. Suddenly, Baekhyun was fourteen again, pressing his first nerve-wracked kiss to his crush's lips, fists damp with perspiration amidst the sweltering summer heat. Then, Baekhyun was sixteen, standing wide-eyed in the living room of his family's ramshackle of a home, world crumbling for the first time as his parents announced their plans for divorce. Finally, a nineteen year old Baekhyun gaped at the corner TV in the grocery store where he worked, mop handle slipping from gloved hands and clambering onto the floor as the reporter announced the death of his favorite musician in the world, weeks after he'd decided to drop out of college to pursue his own dreams of becoming a singer. Then, all too abruptly, the concert concluded and the theater erupted in a sea of applause. Baekhyun remained frozen in his seat, face wet with tears.

“Baek?” Baekhyun turned towards Chanyeol, the older man's large eyes fixated with concern. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine.” Baekhyun said, wiping his cheeks hastily when he realized he had been crying. “Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me—shit, this is embarrassing.”

“This is an emotional event--your reaction is nothing to be embarrassed of.” Chanyeol reassured. Baekhyun felt a fresh wave of shame at the softness in Chanyeol's voice—as a grown man crying over a concert, he must've looked pretty pathetic right now.

“Let’s get back to the car?” Baekhyun suggested as people began to leave the theater en mass, feeling simultaneously drained and revitalized from the concert.

Chanyeol agreed, and Baekhyun didn't miss the way Chanyeol pulled him into a protective hug as they exited the room. By the time the pair stepped onto the street, the sky had darkened and the moon was glowing brightly in the night sky.

Baekhyun gazed wistfully at the moon before tugging on Chanyeol's sleeve, stopping the man in his tracks.

“Can we go to the beach?” Baekhyun requested, overcome with the urge to visit his childhood landmark.

“But I've already booked a restaurant—aren't you hungry?”

Baekhyun shook his head.

“It's a three hour drive and the beach is cold at night, Baek.” Chanyeol said.

“I know its inconvenient, but I want to see the sea tonight. Please, Chanyeol?”

Conflict flashed across Chanyeol's face, reflecting the debate in his mind: should he do the sane thing and put his foot down, or yield to his lover's wishes and risk catching pneumonia? After a while, Chanyeol walked over to his car and opened the passenger door for Baekhyun.

“Alright.” Chanyeol said, heart softening at the way Baekhyun's face lit up. “Let's go to the beach.”

xxx

Baekhyun bolted from the car as soon as they arrived, hastily discarding his shoes and socks before hopping onto the sand.

“Chanyeol, come on!” Baekhyun called, waving furiously at the other man. Chanyeol stretched his joints out from the gruelingly long drive before walking towards Baekhyun with something between exasperation and endearment on his face.

“I haven't been here since I was a kid.” Baekhyun marveled, eyes wide with exhilaration. “The sand feels so good under my feet.”

Chanyeol hummed in response, all regrets about driving to the middle of nowhere on Baekhyun's whims dissipating upon the joy radiating off the smaller male's body. Chanyeol hadn't seen Baekhyun this happy in a while. Perhaps Chanyeol was biased in his thinking, but Baekhyun looked absolutely ethereal under the pale glow of the moonlight.

Frowning at the barely-noticeable shaking in Baekhyun's shoulders, Chanyeol took off his coat and draped it around Baekhyun's frame.

“What are you doing? I'm not cold.” Baekhyun subconsciously pulled the coat closer over his body, his actions contradicting his words.

“Not cold? You're already shivering. A few more minutes of this and your lips will turn blue.” Chanyeol chided.

“But you'll freeze!” Baekhyun countered, eyeing the light-grey sweater on Chanyeol's body.

“Then you'll just have to stick to me and share your body heat, won't you?” Chanyeol said with a smart grin. Baekhyun released something akin to a grumble, but burrowed himself into Chanyeol's side nonetheless.

“I used to come here with my parents all the time.” Baekhyun revealed as the couple strolled along the beach, soft splashing of the waves enveloping them in serene ambiance. “The last time we came here as a family, I was still a teenager. It was so long ago, but I remember it clear as day. I used to hate it, you know.” Baekhyun reminisced with a chortle. “I was fifteen, stuck on a lame beach with my parents when I should've been tearing the town apart with my friends... I was so embarrassed to be seen with them, I'd hide whenever I saw anyone from school because I was scared they'd recognize me.”

Baekhyun dropped his gaze to the ground before shaking his head. “Now, I'd give anything to come here with my parents again.”

“What happened to them?” Chanyeol asked, knowing he should tread lightly with such a personal matter but unable to quell his curiosity.

“Nothing. They split up, like most couples do.” Baekhyun said with a shrug. “Mom lives in the next city with her new husband, and dad moved to China to be with his girlfriend. Oh, and my mom had a baby a year ago. It's kind of weird now that I think about it, since my baby's gonna be born soon. They're technically uncle and nephew, but my brother will only be a couple of years older than my son...”

“Does she know she'll be a grandmother soon?” Chanyeol asked, trying to envision what Baekhyun's family was like.

Baekhyun remained silent for a while before replying. “God, no. She'll probably lop off my head for even suggesting she's old enough for such a title. Plus, we haven't really contacted each other in a while. She's so busy with her new family and all.”

“I'm sorry,” Chanyeol said, noticing the way Baekhyun deflated in his arms. “I stepped over the line.”

“No, you haven't.” Baekhyun said, raising his eyes to meet Chanyeol's. “You've been so good to me tonight. You've been...” Baekhyun trailed off, eyes widening in alarm. “You're shaking!”

“What?” Chanyeol uttered, taken aback by Baekhyun's outburst.

“Oh god, your lips! They're blue!” Baekhyun cried, before grabbing Chanyeol's hand for scrutiny. “Your fingers are like icicles!”

“Baek, don't exaggerate—“ Chanyeol began before Baekhyun cut him off.

“We're going back to the car. _Now_.” Baekhyun said, dragging Chanyeol forwards.

“But the beach—“

“If we stay here any longer, your fingers will fall off from frost bite.” Baekhyun snapped. Chanyeol fell silent at the seriousness in Baekhyun's voice and allowed the smaller male to drag him back into the car. Slamming the car door shut, Baekhyun cranked the heaters to full blast and began rubbing Chanyeol's hands between his own.

“There's barely any circulation... why didn't you tell me you were freezing?”

“I'm okay, really.” Chanyeol consoled. He knew that if he'd told him how cold he was, Baekhyun would've either insisted on giving back his coat or leaving the beach altogether, and Chanyeol didn't want to interrupt when Baekhyun was so happy. “You kept me warm enough.”

“...Why are you being so nice to me tonight?” Baekhyun asked, gaze drooped and brows furrowed in confusion, as if trying to decipher something jarringly complex.

“Because I want you to be happy, Baek.” Chanyeol replied, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "You deserve to be happy."

Baekhyun felt his heart swell at the sincerity in Chanyeol's words. Before he even knew what he was doing, Baekhyun brought Chanyeol's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to each knuckle, warming the other man's skin with his lips.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, wide-eyed.

“Move your seat back, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said softly. “I want to touch you.”

Chanyeol complied without hesitation, sliding his seat as far back as it could go before Baekhyun climbed into his lap.

“Baekhyun, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol chanted before Baekhyun crashed their lips together. Breaking the lip-lock with much reluctance, Baekhyun scrambled to tug Chanyeol's sweater and shirt over his head before smoothing his palms over the planes of his lover's torso. Chanyeol moved to undress Baekhyun in the same haste, discarding Baekhyun's shirt before pulling his pants and briefs off in hurried tugs. Baekhyun shimmied one leg out, leaving the rest of his pants dangling on his other leg. The pair continued to grind and press into each other until Chanyeol spat into his hand, digging his fingers into Baekhyun's entrance and stretching his lover with nothing but spit as lube. Baekhyun released a guttural groan when Chanyeol finally replaced his fingers with his cock, pressing into and filling him inch-by-gratifying-inch, stuffing Baekhyun so full he could practically taste the man in the back of his throat. The teeth of Chanyeol's zippers dug into his thighs and Chanyeol's cock tugged painfully on his rim from the hasty prep job, but Baekhyun didn't care; loved the pain, actually. The car became permeated with heat, condensation clouding the windows as the vehicle rocked back and forth to the couple's passionate love-making. Coming together a few moments later, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun to his chest before slumping back into his seat, spent.

“Chanyeol...” Baekhyun spoke into the man's chest after long pause. “I don't want to leave.”

“Then don't.” Chanyeol said. “Stay here with me.”

“I can't.” Baekhyun whispered hoarsely. “I have to go back.”

“No, you don't.” Chanyeol said, frustration tinting his tone as he peered into Baekhyun's eyes. “You always have a choice, Baek. No one's forcing you to go back to her but yourself.”

“But I love her.” Baekhyun whispered, voice cracking with realization. “I love her so much, it feels like my heart is splitting in two whenever I choose you over her.”

In that moment, Baekhyun understood why he'd been so terrified of his impending marriage with Taeyeon. He was afraid of trapping Taeyeon in a dysfunctional marriage, of hurting his fiance and child the same way his parents had hurt him. Baekhyun was condemning his family to a future of pain and heartbreak with every second he'd spent in Chanyeol's arms; because he knew, had known for a while now, that whatever this thing was between him and Chanyeol had long crossed the line of casual intimacy, and he wasn't sure how to disentangle himself from this mess without having everything blow up in his face anymore.

xxx

A/N: This was supposed to be a fluff chapter before shit hit the fan........ WTF HAPPENED?? OTL

Thank you so much for reading as always, and see you guys in the next chapter<3


	7. The Visit

A/N: Greetings dear readers. Hopefully I didn't make you wait too long for chapter seven!

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAP: Asshole behavior, under-negotiated breath-play

 

xxx

 

Baekhyun saw her from the corner of his eyes. The woman stood outside the glass walls, giving small, urgent waves in attempt to catch Baekhyun's attention without disrupting the conference. Baekhyun got her message, furrowing his brows as he assessed the situation. The conference room was packed, so it should be easy to sneak out. Plus, Baekhyun sat behind Chanyeol, out of the man’s sight. Surely the CEO wouldn’t notice if his assistant slipped away for a few minutes? Unable to ignore the woman’s increasingly erratic waving, Baekhyun pushed all doubts to the back of his mind and slipped from his seat, crouching to stay hidden from sight as he exited the room.

“Mr. Byun,” The woman spoke as Baekhyun softly closed the door. “I’m sorry to disrupt you, but I didn’t know what to do—“

“It’s okay, Sojin.” Baekhyun placated. Sojin was the office's new secretary, and the young woman often seemed overwhelmed by the demands of her position. Baekhyun sympathized with her quite a bit, simply because she reminded Baekhyun of himself when he'd first started here. “What is it?”

“There’s a woman waiting for you at the front desk. Her name is Kim Taeyeon. She says she’s your fiancé, sir.”

“Taeyeon?” Baekhyun uttered in surprise. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m positive. She says she has something to give you. I told her you were busy, but she said she could wait—she's been there for nearly twenty minutes.”

“Twenty minutes?” Baekhyun balked, simultaneously aghast that Sojin made Taeyeon wait for so long and perplexed as to why Taeyeon was here in the first place. Taeyeon never visited him at work before because the commute was too long and inconvenient. Taeyeon hadn’t told him anything about coming today, either. Baekhyun wracked his brain for a logical explanation behind his fiance’s unannounced drop in and ultimately failed to conjure up anything.

“Would you like me to send her away, sir?” Sojin questioned hesitantly.

“No, no.” Baekhyun said quickly, mind racing. The conference was ending soon, and Chanyeol would no doubt look for him afterwards. Baekhyun could tell Chanyeol where he was going, but he didn’t think that would go very well. Baekhyun wasn’t dense; he’d known how Chanyeol felt about Taeyeon for a while now, and those feelings only seemed to worsen after Baekhyun’s (admittedly insensitive) break down on their beach date all those weeks ago. Baekhyun concluded that he had to see Taeyeon quickly, before Chanyeol found out about her visit. The last thing Baekhyun wanted was for his fiancé and his lover to cross paths.

“She’s at the front desk, you said?”

“That’s right,” Sojin nodded.

“Thanks, Sojin.” Baekhyn rushed towards the elevators, oblivious to the dark, curious eyes that followed his path.

 

xxx

 

“Taeyeon!” Baekhyun called when he caught sight of his fiancé. The woman stood at the front desk, idly glancing around and fidgeting with her bag.

“Baek!” Taeyeon brightened the instant she saw him, stretching her arm out for a hug. Baekhyun embraced Taeyeon gingerly, mindful of the sizable baby bump the six-months pregnant woman was sporting.

“Taeyeon, what are you doing here? Did you come all this way by yourself?” Baekhyun asked, looking Taeyeon up and down in concern.

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Taeyeon responded with a small laugh. “Jeez, look at you fret. I’m pregnant, not crippled.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun sighed, aware that he’d been a little overbearing to Taeyeon lately. Maybe it was the way she looked, but seeing his small, pregnant fiancé waddle about like she might trip any second ignited a particularly protective instinct that Baekhyun never knew he could possess.

“It’s okay.” Taeyeon responded with a pretty smile. Taeyeon would never admit it, but she liked it when Baekhyun fretted over her. Her fiance was almost never around these days, so she'd take whatever attention she could get.

“Anyway,” The woman began. “I came to deliver your lunch. You forgot it at home this morning, silly.”

“You didn’t have to come all the way here just for my lunch, Tae. I could’ve bought something.”

“And have all my effort and hard work slaving over your meal wasted? No thanks.” Taeyeon replied. “…Also, I’ve always wanted to see what your workplace was like. This is the main office of Park Enterprises, isn't it? It’s huge! There must be over sixty floors here.”

“Say Baekkie,” Taeyeon looped an arm around Baekhyun’s playfully. “It’s almost lunchtime, right? Won’t you take some time to show me around?”

“I…” Baekhyun hesitated. He could hear the elevators opening behind him and see the influx of associates flooding the floor as they headed out for lunch. If what he suspected was true and the conference had ended, then Baekhyun needed to get back ASAP.

"It doesn't have to be right now," Taeyeon said. "I can wait—whenever you get a break."

“I’m sorry, baby." Baekhyun said urgently, feeling like the worst fiance in the world Taeyeon's face fell. "But I have to get back—my boss is looking for me.”

“Your boss…” Taeyeon said, tone flatening oddly. “The one who’s always hogging your time?”

Before Baekhyun could answer, a familiar baritone voice erupted from behind him. Baekhyun whipped around, silently cursing his luck as he came face to face with the man he’d been hoping to avoid ever since Taeyeon stepped onto the floor.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol approached, trailing off when he caught sight of Taeyeon. Baekhyun saw realization flash across Chanyeol's face before the business man schooled his features into one of professional amiability.

"I was wondering where you'd run off to," Chanyeol spoke. “Would you like to introduce us, Baekhyun?”

“Uh—yeah.” Baekhyun coughed, feeling incredibly awkward as he stood between his fiancé and lover. “Taeyeon, this is Park Chanyeol, my boss. Mr. Park, this is Taeyeon, my…my fiancé.”

“Kim Taeyeon…” Chanyeol extended his hand politely. “It’s nice to finally meet the woman Baekhyun can’t stop talking about.”

“Oh, does he really?” Taeyeon replied bashfully as she shook Chanyeol’s hand. “It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Park. Thank you for taking such good care of my Baekkie—I know how prestigious this company is, so having a position here is a huge honor for both of us.”

“Please, thank Baekhyun—he’s been nothing but eager under me, after all.” Baekhyun almost choked at Chanyeol's choice of wording.

“No, I really must thank you.” Taeyeon returned, rubbing her belly in a maternal gesture. “With a wedding and a baby on the way, I don’t know what we would’ve done without this job.”

  
“Ah...Congratulations.” Chanyeol said, his smile growing tight. “Baekhyun will be an exemplary father and husband, I’m sure.”

“Taeyeon,” Baekhyun spoke. “It’s getting late—shouldn’t you be leaving soon?”

“What? But I wanted a tour...”

“Another time, sweetheart.” Baekhyun said, silently pleading with his eyes.

“Give her a tour, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol intercepted monotonously.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose.” Taeyeon replied courteously.

“I insist,” Chanyeol said. “You’ve come all this way, after all.”

“In that case, how can I decline?” Taeyeon replied, beaming with delight. “Thank you, Mr. Park! I'll bring him right back, promise.” Taeyeon tittered before dragging Baekhyun away by the arm.

“I used to dislike your boss, you know.” Taeyeon spoke up once they were out of hearing range. “Always keeping you after work like that. But he’s actually not half bad—Nice, charming, _and_ handsome to boot. I can see why all the magazines fawn over him now…Baek?” Taeyeon spoke, catching sight of Baekhyun’s paling complexion. “What’s wrong? You’re sweating.”

“Am I?” Baekhyun rubbed the back of his neck nervously. In truth, Baekhyun felt like he had been toeing the edge of a high wire throughout Taeyeon and Chanyeol's conversation. Taeyeon was right—Chanyeol had been nice. _Too_ nice. Chanyeol wasn’t exactly an open book, but Baekhyun had spent enough time with the man to discern when he behaved genuinely and when he suppressed his real emotions for the sake of civility; and Chanyeol’s interaction with Taeyeon, Baekhyun realized with sinking trepidation, belonged to the later category.

 

xxx

 

To Baekhyun’s surprise, Chanyeol didn’t mention anything about Taeyeon's visit that day. In fact, the CEO stopped mentioning anything about their relationship, treating Baekhyun with appropriate professionalism for the first time since their affair began. Chanyeol never asked Baekhyun out anymore, and didn't talk to Baekhyun at all unless it was required by work. If Baekhyun didn't know any better, he would've thought Chanyeol was giving him the cold shoulder on purpose; but Baekhyun could tell, from Chanyeol's stiff back to his conflicted gaze, that the man was just as bothered by this new change in their relationship. By the end of the week, Baekhyun was emotionally and sexually frustrated—if Chanyeol intended to punish him or prove a point with his distant attitude, he’d succeeded.

Deciding that enough was enough, Baekhyun barged into Chaneyol's office one night and locked the door behind him.

“Chanyeol, we need to talk.”

“I'm busy, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said without looking up. “Come back later.”

Baekhyun felt a stab of pain through his chest at Chanyeol’s brusque tone. Chanyeol was usually the one sweet-talking Baekhyun into staying, not dismissing him. What the hell was going on?

“You haven’t touched me the entire week, and you barely speak to me anymore.” Baekhyun pressed on, trying to conceal the distress in his voice. “Is this—is this about Taeyeon?”

“Baek…” Chanyeol said, finally meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. He looked haggard, like he hadn’t had a good night’s rest in a while. “Please, not now.”

Baekhyun felt irritation prickling at his nerves at Chanyeol’s dismissal. Their conflicts always ended like this, with one-sided conversations that left Baekhyun bending over to meet Chanyeol's terms.

“Are you still upset about what I said on our first date?” Baekhyun challenged, unearthing the topic of contention that had been festering between them yet was never properly addressed. “I know what I said was insensitive, but Taeyeon is the mother of my child, Chanyeol. You _knew_ that when we got together. Are you really surprised that I'm unwilling to leave her for you?”

“I said _not now_.” Chanyeol snapped, his sharp tone leaving no room for discussion. "Get out."

With that, Baekhyun saw red. He wasn’t sure what prompted the next words to leave his mouth. All he knew was that a week’s worth of pent-up stress, pain, and frustration had finally snapped within him, provoking him say something that was meant to hurt but wasn't necessarily true. 

“Just know,” Baekhyun spat, sounding a little crueler than he intended. “When the day comes, I won't hesitate to leave you for Taeyeon.”

For a brief moment, Chanyeol almost looked hurt before his features darkened in a way that made alarm bells shoot off in Baekhyun’s head.

"Say that again, Baekhyun." Chanyeol said, rising from his seat.

"I—Uh—" Baekhyun stammered, frozen in place by Chanyeol's intimidating presence.

“I didn't think so.” Chanyeol said, his dark, gravely tone simultaneously frightening and arousing Baekhyun to bewilderingly confusing degrees.

“W-wait, Chanyeol—“ Baekhyun protested as Chanyeol yanked him out of the office with a hard grip on his arm. Kyungsoo rose from his seat when the two passed his office, eyes wide as Chanyeol dragged a blubbering Baekhyun away with murder in his eyes.

“Mr. Park!“ Kyungsoo called out.

“I’m leaving early today, close the office.” Chanyeol bellowed without a look back.

 _‘I’m going to die,’_ Baekhyun thought hysterically as Chanyeol threw him into his car.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun began when Chanyeol jammed the keys into the ignition. “What I said before, I didn’t mean it—“

“Put your seat belt on.” Chanyeol cut Baekhyun off before kicking the car into drive and swirling out the building.

 

xxx

 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shrieked, bouncing a little as Chanyeol threw him unceremoniously onto the mattress. “We—we can talk about this.”

“We’ve already talked about it.” Chanyeol said, yanking the knot of his tie as he advanced with a knee on the bed. “And you’ve made your point quite clear.”

“Chanyeol, don't.” Baekhyun said, adrenaline pumping through his system as he scrambled away backwards. Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun's ankle and yanked him back like he weighed nothing.

“What’s wrong, Baek?” Chanyeol said, his silky voice contradicting the possessive heat in his eyes. “Weren't you the one who stormed into my office _begging_ me to touch you?”  

“Not like this! Chanyeol, stop!” Baekhyun cried, tears of frustration prickling at the corner of his eyes at how helpless he felt under Chanyeol’s overwhelming strength. “Damn it, I said _stop_!”

A sharp _crack_ resounded through the room, followed by stagnant silence. Chanyeol’s head flew sideways from the force of Baekhyun’s slap, a vicious red bruise blossoming across his cheek. Baekhyun gaped wordlessly, eyes glued to the blood trickling down Chanyeol’s newly split lip. The air crackled with heightened tension as the two men stared each other down in a rigid stalemate. Baekhyun followed Chanyeol’s tongue with blown pupils, swallowing dryly as the appendage darted out to lick at his bloodied lip. Suddenly all-too-aware of the aching heat between his legs that had been gnawing at his subconscious ever since Chanyeol dragged him out the office, Baekhyun surged forwards and attacked Chanyeol with a fierce, messy kiss. Chanyeol froze for a split second before coming to his senses, hauling Baekhyun into his lap and parting his lips to deepen the kiss; ignoring the sharp, throbbing pain as Baekhyun tugged at his injured lip needily. Chanyeol bit at Baekhyun’s bottom lip in return before breaking away and palming the smaller male through his slacks.

“What was that about wanting me to stop earlier?” Chanyeol breathed, eyes vivid like a man revitalized. 

“Sh-shut up.” Baekhyun panted, tugging at his own tie in attempt to pry it off.

“Leave it on.” Chanyeol ordered. Baekhyun froze for a second before obeying, slowly moving to his shirt instead. Chanyeol reached over and pulled the tie taught, stopping only when the edges cut into Baekhyun’s skin. Baekhyun gulped, the fabric constricting against his Adam’s apple like a noose. Looking into Baekhyun’s eyes, Chanyeol pulled a bit more, restricting Baekhyun’s air supply for a brief moment and making his head spin. Baekhyun continued to unbutton his shirt with trembling fingers as Chanyeol watched, both men growing unbearably aroused under the weight of their new dynamic, one of which had been previously discussed but never acted upon. Chanyeol reached over and splayed his palm over Baekhyun’s hips, slowly trailing over his stomach and up his chest, before settling around his neck, where the tie hung.

“I can't let you go, Baek. I realize that now.” Chanyeol whispered, relishing the bounding pulse under his fingertips, entranced by the pink blush that steadily crept up Baekhyun’s neck. "Lord knows I tried. But you keep pulling me back in."

"Ch-Chanyeol..." Baekhyun breathed, cupping Chanyeol's hand with his own.

Chanyeol looked a little feverish, a little frenzied, but managed to say: “Form a fist with your right hand if you want me to stop. Do you understand? Make a fist for me, baby.”

Baekhyun formed a fist, albeit a little shakily.

“Good,” Chanyeol breathed, pushing Baekhyun onto his back. “Good boy.”

That was the last thing Baekhyun heard before Chanyeol tugged his pants and briefs down his hips, yanking them clean off his legs. Kicking the obstructive garments off the bed, Baekhyun spread his bare legs as the older man fetched lube from the drawer and began to prep him. Soon, Chanyeol was pumping into him with three fingers, making Baekhyun moan into the sheets as he massaged his sweet spot over and over again.

“On your knees, Baek.” Chanyeol ordered when he deemed Baekhyun ready, slapping the smaller male lightly on his rump for effect. Baekhyun moved a little too slowly on wobbly legs, so Chanyeol helped him by hoisting his ass in the air and pressing his torso into sheets. Baekhyun yelped when Chanyeol dug into his wet entrance with his thumb. Baekhyun wiggled his ass backwards in a silent demand for Chanyeol to get on with it. Baekhyun groaned loudly when Chanyeol finally positioned himself and pushed his cock past the rim, feeling entirely overstimulated when Chanyeol finally thrust all the way in. Chanyeol dragged his cock back before snapping back in, setting a relentless rhythm that pushed Baekhyun's chest up and down the sheets with every hard thrust.

Chanyeol leaned down to kiss the back of Baekhyun's neck, slowing to an almost tender pace as he wrapped his fist around Baekhyun's tie. Baekhyun caught the movement from the corner of his eye, and that was the only warning he received before the fabric constricted around his throat. Baekhyun choked as his lungs strained for air, the escalating pressure setting his body on fire and making his fingers twitch. For a moment, the world stopped and all Baekhyun could hear was the blood pumping in his ears. Then, the pressure was gone, leaving Baekhyun to gulp greedily for air. Baekhyun's limbs felt like lead and his mind felt woozy, like an opaque film had been wrapped around his brain.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun’s ear, eliciting a choked cry from his red-faced lover as he wrapped his hand around his straining, leaking erection.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun pleaded, grinding his ass against Chanyeol’s cock in a desperate bid for more. "Please, please, more.”

“Mmkay, baby.” Chanyeol murmured, and Baekhyun’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when Chanyeol pulled the tie and hit his prostate at the same time. Baekhyun collapsed onto his front when Chanyeol finally released him, feeling oddly satiated but no longer possessing the energy to hold himself up. Seeing this, Chanyeol pulled out and rolled Baekhyun onto his back.

“Who do you belong to, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, eliciting a drawn-out moan from his lover as he sank back into his body.

“I, I don't know…” Baekhyun moaned, his hazy mind not quite processing Chanyeol’s question.

“Come on, Baek.” Chanyeol said, tapping Baekhyun’s cheek with his hand. “Who do you belong to?”

“Y-you…” Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, itching to pull Chanyeol deeper into him.

"That's it." Chanyeol groaned. “Say it again.” 

“I’m yours…”

“Again, Baek.” Chanyeol said, a fervent edge to his voice. “ _Say it like you fucking mean it_.”

“I’m yours!” Baekhyun cried, back arching off the bed as Chanyeol rolled in deep, stimulating his prostate head-on. “Fuck, Chanyeol, I’m yours, I’m yours!” Baekhyun sobbed, desperately addicted to the feeling of being dominated, of being owned.

“That’s right. You’re _mine_.” Chanyeol growled into Baekhyun’s ear. “And don’t you ever fucking forget it.”

Baekhyun came hard, and the light in the room temporarily blinded him before everything went dark.

 

xxx

 

Baekhyun woke a while later, blinking blearily as he took in his surroundings. He felt clean and dry, the soft bed sheets sliding wonderfully against his naked skin. Chanyeol sat on the bed beside him, expression solemn as he flipped through a report. The room was engulfed in a dim orange glow, Chanyeol's night light its only source of illumination.

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol silently before the older man finally noticed his gaze.

“You’re awake,” Chanyeol said, sliding his glasses off and swiping a hand through his bangs. “How do you feel?”

“I dunno,” Baekhyun croaked, frowning as he rubbed his throat. “Tired. Strung out. My throat feels sore.”

“I put some salve on your neck earlier, after I wiped you down.” Chanyeol spoke, an almost apologetic tone in his voice. “We used a tie, but it still left a mark.”

“Whatever.” Baekhyun mumbled, making a mental note to wear turtlenecks from now on. “How’s your cheek?”

“It’s fine.” Chanyeol said, turning away slightly.

“Let me--let me have a look.“ Baekhyun sat up, trying not to cringe as bouts of pain shot up his sore backside.

“Baek…” Chanyeol frowned, but allowed Baekhyun to turn his injured cheek under the night light. Baekhyun gasped when he finally saw Chanyeol’s blistered, swollen cheek up close.

“Oh my god!” Baekhyun exclaimed in horror. “Why didn’t you put ice on it?”

“I’ve been icing it for the past half hour.” Chanyeol replied. “It’s not that bad, Baek.”

“Stay here, I’m getting some ice—“ Baekhyun stepped over the edge of bed only to stumble, crippled by a sudden bout of pain. Chanyeol swooped forward, pulling Baekhyun in at the last second with a sturdy arm around his waist.

“You can barely get out of bed.” Chanyeol scowled. “Stay put and rest. _I’ll_ get the ice pack.”

Baekhyun trailed after Chanyeol's back as the man left for the kitchen, feeling guilty for slapping the man. Baekhyun rubbed his throat some more before rummaging the nightstand drawer for the pack of lozenges that he remembered was there.

 _‘At least he’s talking to me now’_ , Baekhyun thought humorlessly as he rolled the lozenge on his tongue. _‘Even if it did take a hard slap to the face and some domination shit to get there.’_

Baekhyun rubbed his temples tiredly, feeling a headache come on. He could still taste the suffocating tension in the air, mounting steadily and threatening to explode again with the right trigger. Baekhyun realized with burgeoning frustration that they might've settled things temporarily, but have yet to solve anything in the long term. Baekhyun and Chanyeol's relationship was balancing on a timer, with both parties growing agitated as the countdown neared its end. Sighing heavily, Baekhyun plucked the phone from the nightstand, dialing his home number in a harrowingly familiar routine.

“Taeyeon? Sorry baby, but I won’t be able to come home tonight...”

 

xxx

 

A/N: Baek slapped Yeol!! `(Well,hekindadeservedit)`

What did you guys think of this chapter? I'd love to know! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	8. The Past

This chapter was originally intended to be longer, but it got waaay too lengthy (at 21+ pages!), so I split it into two parts. This is part one. Enjoy!

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAP: LOADS AND LOADS OF BAEKYEON. Seriously, this chapter is nothing but Baekyeon. Please proceed (or don't proceed at all, I won't judge lol) with great caution if you don't like this ship!

 

xxx

 

Taeyeon had always been aware of Byun Baekhyun, even before they had officially met. Baekhyun was rather difficult to ignore, back in the singer’s glory days. His talent was irrefutable to anyone who’d witnessed his performances, and his hordes of loyal, borderline-obsessive patrons spoke for his charm. The sultry, smokey-eyed makeup that Baekhyun donned on a nightly basis complimented his boyish features to create an illusion of debauched innocence, one of which men (particularly the overworked businessmen that Baekhyun tended to attract in _droves_ ) soaked up like bees to the honey. Numerous malicious rumors floated through their circles during the peak of Baekhyun’s popularity, scandalous claims that he had seduced and/or slept his way to his position in place of actual talent. Never one to indulge in mindless gossip, Taeyeon merely thought of Baekhyun as a gifted entertainer who’d risen through the ranks too fast, too soon, and attracted the wrong attention as a result.

In Taeyeon’s eyes, she shared nothing in common with Baekhyun aside from their mutual passion for music. Baekhyun was a social butterfly who lived and fed off of attention, while Taeyeon was antisocial at best, seldom interacting with anyone unless they approached her first. Perhaps that was why Taeyeon never spoke to Baekhyun until half a month into her employment, when she'd found the man hung-over and passed out in the VIP booth one early morning. Taeyeon contemplated leaving him be, but ultimately couldn't bring herself to leave a man in need of help. Begrudgingly, Taeyeon cared for Baekhyun and drove him home.

The next time they crossed paths, Baekhyun approached Taeyeon sheepishly and asked her to join their co-workers for a drink. After a bit of deliberation, Taeyeon surprised even herself when she’d agreed. The woman couldn’t pin-point why she’d accepted Baekhyun’s offer, when she’d rejected so many others before him. Perhaps, like so many others, she was beginning to be intrigued by Baekhyun as well.

 

xxx

 

As promised, Baekhyun led Taeyeon to the lounge's bar after work. Sooyoung (a fellow singer) and Minho (the bartender) were already waiting for them, crammed together in the small space behind the bar. The pair’s eyes ballooned almost comedically when they caught sight of Taeyeon.

"Baekhyun," Minho spoke, eyes flickering between Taeyeon and Baekhyun. "How did you manage to sweet-talk Taeyeon into joining us?"

"Convince." Baekhyun corrected, squeezing himself beside Taeyeon as they joined Minho and Sooyoung on the floor. "I _convinced_ her. Right, Taeyeon?"

"Sweet-talked." Sooyoung repeated, lips quirking into a poorly-concealed smirk. “Like how you sweet-talk your patrons into spilling their wallets for you.”

"You guys know I'm not really like that, right?" Baekhyun groaned, cheeks tinting pink. "It's called 'stage act' for a reason. And they do _not_ 'spill their wallets'".

"A pity, really." Minho said. "If you acted more like that in real life, you could've slept your way into some corporate mongrel's inheritance by now— _oof_." Minho wheezed after Baekhyun delivered a swift but powerful kick to his thigh, dangerously close to his groin area.

"Didn’t you get some rich hot-shot’s number a few days ago?” Sooyoung said, retrieving a bulging black backpack from her back. "What ever happened with that?"

“…I lost it.” Baekhyun mumbled, a look of misery and regret shadowing his face.

“Shame.” Sooyoung said absent-mindedly, unzipping the bag and dumping cans upon cans of six-packs onto the floor. Taeyeon gaped at the sight. It was an impressive amount of beer.

"Haven't you ever seen this much beer before?” Sooyoung asked good-naturedly. "Taeyeon, right? I’ve seen you here and there, but I don’t think we’ve had many shifts together.”

"No, we haven't." Taeyeon replied. "It's good to meet you. Officially."

"Likewise, Taeyeon." Sooyoung began, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You’re lucky that Baekhyun invited you here tonight, because you are about to participate in a long-standing, sacred tradition of the employees of this establishment…We are about to play the ultimate drinking game. The rules are simple and the objective even more so. The loser—or winner, depending on how you look at it—has to chug as much beer as they can before they feel the urge to throw up. When that happens, we move onto the next round. Rinse and repeat, until all this—" Sooyoung gestured to the mountain of beer before them. "—is gone."

"Oh." Taeyeon uttered, eyeing the now intimidating amount of alcohol apprehensively.

"You don't have to drink all that." Baek interjected. "It's just for fun."

"No, she has to! The rules are what makes the game! What kind of game would it be if the loser went unpunished?"

"Fine then. If you want, I can drink _for_ you if you ever decide you can't take any more." Baekhyun offered, to which Taeyeon accepted gratefully. Taeyeon didn't want either of them to suffer alcohol poisoning, though. She had to make sure neither of them lost.

Sooyoung and Minho began slurring their words not an hour into the game, an impressive amount of empty cans laid before them (an amount which, Taeyeon was unashamed to say, would have floored her long ago). Taeyeon quickly learned that the game was designed for people who wanted to get drunk—the rules were so straightforward that intoxication was relatively easy to avoid if one chose to do so.

In the end, Minho and Sooyoung had all but finished the beer by themselves, becoming incapacitated in drunken stupor. Despite being a little tipsy themselves, Taeyeon and Baekhyun hailed a taxi for the inebriated couple before hauling them into the vehicle. Right as Taeyeon dropped Sooyoung in the back seat, the woman grabbed her by the coat and stage-whispered into her ear.

"Careful, Tae." Sooyoung slurred. "Our little Baek here usually looooves this game. He's only holding back so he can seem “mature” and get into your pants."

"Sooyoung, what the hell!" Baekhyun yelled indignantly, face beet red in embarrassment. “You don't know what you're talking about! You're drunk!"

"Oh, you heard that?" Sooyoung giggled. "Woops."

"Good riddance…" Baekhyun huffed when the taxi finally pulled away and disappeared down the road, taking the disruptive couple with it.                             

"Yeah." Taeyeon agreed, peering at Baekhyun with new intent in her eyes.

"Um," Baekhyun began, feeling awkward under the weight of Sooyoung’s words. "Don't take what Sooyoung said to heart, please. It's normal for her to joke around like that. I mean, it's probably not normal for normal people, but its normal for her. Actually, Minho has a twisted sense of humor too. I'm sorry they're both kind of crazy. Anyway, my point is, I didn't—I didn't invite you tonight to... you know... to do what Sooyoung said." Baekhyun finished lamely, growing flustered under Taeyeon’s strange stare.                                                                                   

"Why _did_ you invite me, then?" Taeyeon caught and held Baekhyun's gaze, holding it almost challengingly. Unlike Baekhyun, Taeyeon wasn’t bothered by Sooyoung’s implications. Taeyeon was no chaste virgin, and she was already attracted to Baekhyun physically. She wasn't opposed to a one night stand, if Baekhyun wanted it. It would be quick, clean, and impersonal, and they’d both walk away with some form of gratification under their belts.

Baekhyun paused for a bit, as if he was mulling things over. “Well…you’re always by yourself.” He began. “Always alone. Sometimes, you look…almost like you’re sad. I thought…I thought you could use some company. A friend, maybe.”

Taeyeon blinked, momentarily speechless at how well Baekhyun saw through her, how close his words struck home.

"Maybe I like to be alone." Taeyeon turned away, her lips drawn tight.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Baekhyun blurted, noticing Taeyeon’s tensing posture. “I didn’t mean to call you sad or lonely—I never think before I talk, so I can come across as an insensitive jerk sometimes. Sorry.”

The pair stood side-by-side, a long, awkward silence stretching between them. Warm puffs of air materialized from Taeyeon’s lips and dissipated into the dark autumn night with every breath she drew. It looked oddly beautiful, she thought. Beautiful and eerie.

"…You're not a jerk." Taeyeon murmured after a while, so quiet that Baekhyun almost couldn’t hear it.

 

xxx

 

After that night, Taeyeon noticed small but distinct changes in the way her co-workers approached her. Minho, for one, began offering “special discount” (free) drinks whenever he manned the bar, a temptation that Taeyeon initially resisted but eventually succumbed to after a series of strenuous days at work. Sooyoung began pulling Taeyeon aside to, more often than not, engage in gossip (some of which included salacious fantasies that Baekhyun’s patrons had divulged about their favorite singer, after their tongues have been sufficiently loosened alcohol. Most of these stories sent shivers down Taeyeon's back, disturbing and even angering the woman). Sometimes, Taeyeon would catch Baekhyun’s eyes from across the room, and the man would smile so charmingly that Taeyeon couldn’t help but smile a little in return.

Taeyeon figured she was officially part of the group when Sooyoung and Minho ambushed her after work one night, dragging her to Baekhyun’s apartment despite her clear and persistent protests. It was one of Baekhyun’s only days off, and the man was probably spending it in deep sleep. Once there, Sooyoung hollered and banged against Baekhyun’s door with enough force to wake the entire neighborhood. Needless to say, Baekhyun answered quickly, his face was twisted into a great scowl as he opened the door.

Baekhyun had clearly not expected visitors—his bangs stuck towards various directions in a bad case of bed-hair, his eyes were puffy (it looked a bit cute, Taeyeon struggled to admit) from sleep, and he stood in nothing but a wrinkled white T-shirt and short navy-blue boxers. Baekhyun’s scowl rapidly transformed into a look of mortification when he caught sight of Taeyeon, who had been hidden by Minho’s broad shoulders the entire time. Taeyeon gave Baekhyun a small, apologetic wave, and Baekhyun’s face flushed so red that Taeyeon would have found it comical had she not pitied the obviously distressed man. Baekhyun slammed the door so fast that Sooyoung, Minho, and Taeyeon were left stunned until Baekhyun re-emerged a little while later, thankfully clothed this time, and invited everyone in with a begrudged mumble; carefully avoiding Taeyeon’s eyes all the while.

That night, the friends crowded Baekhyun’s living room and passed the time in wine, cheap horror films, and general rowdiness. It wasn’t until early morning when Sooyoung and Minho finally crashed, passing out on top of each other on the living room floor. Kicking the empty wine bottles away from their bodies, Baekhyun laid a blanket over the sleeping pile before joining Taeyeon on the sofa. The pair sat next to one another, each swathed in blankets of their own; knees and shoulders bumping as they basked in the cozy atmosphere of the room. Feeling incredibly sleepy, Taeyeon leaned towards Baekhyun without a second thought, resting her head against his shoulder as she dozed off. It wasn’t until Baekhyun shifted that Taeyeon realized what she was doing. The woman snapped back, mutters of apologies spilling from her lips. Baekhyun had only laughed and allowed Taeyeon to lean on him once again. Taeyeon snuck a glance at the man, the fabric of Baekhyun’s sweater grazing her cheek as she did so. The look Baekhyun gave her was so sweet that Taeyeon felt her heart skip for the first time in a long, long time.

 

xxx

 

The curtains were drawn tight, forbidding a single strand of daylight from entering Taeyeon’s room. Taeyeon lay in bed, feeling miserable beyond belief. Her body ached, her eyes were watering, her throat felt plugged and sore, her head was buzzing, and her temperature was rising instead of falling. She was physically and mentally exhausted from the four-day cold she’d been battling, and worst of all, she was losing. Taeyeon had already missed three shifts thanks to this wretched cold; she couldn’t afford to get any worse.

A series of knocks sounded through Taeyeon’s room, so soft and muffled that Taeyeon hoped she had imagined it. Groaning when the knocking persisted, the woman dragged herself from bed with great effort and walked to the door on slow and wobbly legs. Taeyeon was surprised and more than a little perplexed when she peered through the peephole and saw Baekhyun on the other side. Tightening the blanket around her frame, a chilly blast of winter air engulfed Taeyeon the instant she opened the door.

“Taeyeon!” Baekhyun’s greeting was slightly muffled by his scarf. “You’re okay! Sort of.”

“What are you doing here, Baek?” Taeyeon asked, a worried tone in her voice. Baekhyun’s limbs were drawn tight and rigid to his body, his nose was red, and he was shaking slightly from the cold. The man looked like he was freezing.

“Suho said you’d missed too many shifts, so he sent me here to nurse you back to health. See?” Baekhyun raised his mitten-covered hands, presenting the one bulging grocery bag in each hand. “I brought goodies.”

“Baek, I know Suho didn’t send you.” Taeyeon dismissed Baekhyun’s ridiculous claim.

“Okay, you're right. Suho has nothing to do with this.” Baekhyun replied rather sheepishly. “You’ve been away for so long, and you haven’t been answering any of my texts or calls. I just wanted to come and make sure you’re okay.”

“I appreciate the concern, really.” Taeyeon replied, guiltily reminding herself to check her phone more often. “But you didn’t need to come all the way here.”

“I thought I could help you get back on your feet.” Baekhyun shrugged. “I was serious about the nursing thing, you know. I’m told I’m a very good caretaker.”

“Go home, Baekhyun.” Taeyeon said, coughing lightly. “I’m not going to let you in.”

“What? Why not?”

“I don’t want you to catch my cold, that’s why.” Taeyeon revealed. “If you get sick, the lounge will be short too singers instead of one. Suho might really send someone after me, then.”

“But—“

“No buts, Baek. I can’t risk it.” Taeyeon said sternly.

Baekhyun ground his boots against the snow, frowning as if in deep thought.

“Oh, I got it. Here, take these for now.” Baekhyun placed the bags on Taeyeon’s doorstep gently. “Wait for me Tae, I’ll be back soon!”

“Wait, what is all this?” By the time Taeyeon finished her question, Baekhyun was already halfway down the stairs. Taeyeon watched Baekhyun with wide eyes as the man mounted his bicycle and disappeared down the street.

 _‘He came all the way here on **that**? In this weather?’_ Taeyeon thought, frowning deeply. _‘Crazy kid…’_

Taeyeon returned her attention to the bags before her, heaving slightly as she carried them inside. The bags were filled with canned soup, lozenges, medicine, vitamins, cool packs, and other drug store items used to treat colds. Taeyeon couldn’t decide whether she wanted to hug Baekhyun for his thoughtfulness or scold him for spending so much money on her. Halfway through the sorting process, Taeyeon heard a familiar series of knocks on her door.

“Baekhyun, I told you to—what is that?” Taeyeon asked, gaping at the mask on Baekhyun’s face.

“It’s a hospital mask. I got it from the drugstore down the road.” Baekhyun answered, adjusting the fabric over his nose. “I won’t get sick this way, right?”

Taeyeon could only stare at Baekhyun, dumbfounded. She didn’t know what to say.

“Shoot. Should I have bought gloves as well?” Baekhyun muttered. “I should’ve gotten gloves too, shouldn’t I. Hold on, I’ll be right ba—“

“Wait. Wait! Don’t go back out there.” Taeyeon said. “At this rate, you’ll get sick from the weather before you contract anything from me.”

Baekhyun regarded Taeyeon with wide eyes. “Does this mean…”

“Yes. Come in.” Taeyeon sighed. “And please, take that mask off. I can’t hear a thing you say!”

“Yes m’am.” Baekhyun said, pulling the mask off gratefully. It was getting hard to breath under that thing.

“Your apartment is so clean.” Baekhyun marveled, slipping into a pair of slippers that Taeyeon fetched for him. Baekhyun’s apartment was a far cry from Taeyeon’s. While his home was cluttered and messy, CDs strewn across counters and console wires coiled on the floor, Taeyeon’s apartment was empty aside from basic furniture here and there. Most oddly, Baekhyun couldn’t spot a single picture of friends or family. The place looked empty. Empty and bare.

“I like to keep things organized—“ Taeyeon’s sentence was interrupted by a small cough that soon escalated into a series of wet-sounding hacks. The woman buckled over herself, her small frame shaking from the force of her coughs. Baekhyun rushed to Taeyeon’s side, handing a piece of tissue and patting her back firmly. Taeyeon hacked a few more times until the sputum finally dislodged from her throat. The woman took a deep, wheezing breath. Her throat felt like it was on fire.

“How long have you been coughing like that?” Baekhyun asked, concern heavy in his voice.

“…Just since this morning.” Taeyeon rasped, too exhausted to stop herself from leaning into Baekhyun’s touch.

“You should get some rest, Tae." Baekhyun suggested softly. “I can make some ginger soup for you, if you want. It’s really light and soothes the throat.”

“Ginger soup?” Taeyeon wiggled her nose in distaste. “But ginger’s so spicy.”                                       

“It’ll help with your cold, too.” Baekhyun persuaded. “My grandma used to make it for me all the time when I was a kid—it works, I swear.”

“…Okay.” Taeyeon relented. At this point, she’d do anything to get over this blasted cold.

After showing Baekhyun around the kitchen (and hanging behind him for a few minutes afterwards like a fretting mother), Taeyeon retreated to her bedroom, catching a short rest before Baekhyun emerged with a steaming bowl in his hands.

“Careful,” Baekhyun warned as he set the soup down. “It’s really hot.”

Taeyeon took a spoonful and, heeding Baekhyun’s words, blew into the liquid before taking it into her mouth.

“Oh, its so spicy!” Taeyeon cringed. The soup was definitely doing its job, though. She could already feel the heat burning its way through her body.

“Should I put more sugar in it?” Baekhyun asked, wide-eyed.

“No, this is tolerable. I’m just whining because you’re here.” Taeyeon said, taking another spoonful into her mouth.

In the end, Taeyeon got through half the bowl before she couldn’t take it anymore. Baekhyun set the bowl aside, tucking Taeyeon in as she lay back down.

“You should draw these blankets up.” Baekhyun advised. “The key to breaking your temperature is to sweat the night out.”

Taeyeon snuggled into her comforter, already feeling much better than before. “Do you care for all your co-workers like this, Baekhyun?”

"Just the ones who work themselves until they fall sick and refuse to let anyone take care of them afterwards.” Baekhyun teased.

“Whatever.” Taeyeon huffed. “You’re too soft, Baekhyun. One of these days, someone’s going to be smart enough to notice that, and they won’t be nice as me, and you’ll be taken advantage of.”

"I wish you'd take advantage more..." Baekhyun grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Baekhyun blurted.

"You want me to take advantage of you?"

"What? No!" Baekhyun sputtered, flushing cutely. "That's not what I—how did you even hear that?"

Taeyeon tried to remain composed, but couldn’t contain the laughter trickling from her lips. Everything about Bakhyun was just so endearing.

"...You have a really nice laugh, you know." Baekhyun said, gazing at Taeyeon with a soft look in his eyes. "You should laugh more."

“...you think so?” Taeyeon drew in on herself, suddenly feeling bashful under Baekhyun's gaze. Was it just her, or was the room heating up?

"Taeyeon? Your cheeks are pink..." Baekhyun said, placing his hand against Taeyeon's forehead gently. "Shit, you're burning up. I'm going to get the cool packs, okay? I'll be right back."

"It's not the cold, Baek." Taeyeon spoke quietly, trailing after Baekhyun with glassy eyes. "It's not the cold..."

 

xxx

 

A few days later, Baekhyun fell sick with Taeyeon’s cold. Taeyeon, now fully recovered and guilty as hell, pressed a cool towel to Baekhyun’s forehead and asked if it was worth it. Baekhyun only nodded, sporting a weak, dopey smile even as he sweated with fever. The sight made Taeyeon’s heart ache, and the woman questioned, once again, what she had done to deserve this sweet man in her life.

              

xxx

 

“Taeyeon, come on stage with me.” Baekhyun proposed, his eyes shining brightly under the dim lounge lights.

“Um.” Taeyeon uttered, baffled. “Why?”

“Because there’s no one here! We have the whole place to ourselves. Haven’t you ever wanted to see what it’d be like to be up there all by yourself? No other people, no background noise, just us.”

“Baekhyun, we still have half the floor to sweep.” Taeyeon waved the broomstick in her hand for emphasis. “We’re not on closing duty for nothing, you know.”

“Come on, Tae.” Baekhyun enticed, back-walking to the stage slowly. “It’ll be fun.”

“Baekhyun, don’t trip!” Taeyeon called, eyeing the numerous tripping hazards nervously.

Baekhyun turned around at the last minute, hopping onto the stage and taking the microphone in hand.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Baekhyun’s voice boomed across the room. “I’d like to dedicate the next song to a special lady in the audience tonight…”

“Oh, Baekhyun…” Taeyeon moaned, unsure whether she should be embarrassed or amused.

“This song is very near and dear to me.” Baekhyun said, holding Taeyeon’s gaze. “As such, it’s perfect for the special woman in my heart.”                          

Taeyeon’s heart hammered against her ribcage as Baekhyun began to sing, his smooth, rich voice immersing her in emotion.

_Living in this world for such a short time...Oh, how we've missed one other._

_Your pale face, trembling under the pouring rain... Oh, how my heart aches for you._

_How much do we need to suffer_

_For our love to come true?_

Baekhyun walked towards Taeyeon, taking her hand in his. Taeyeon allowed herself to be led up to the stage, mesmerized. Baekhyun wrapped his arm around Taeyeon’s waist, the couple swaying softly to the bittersweet melody.

_Don't look so sad, I'll never give up._

_We won't ever regret our meeting, will we?_

_Even if I have to walk this long and painful road, I'll love you forever._

_Even if I have to walk this long and painful road, I'll love you forever..._

The song slowed to a stop, leaving the man and woman in a deep, charged silence. Baekhyun’s gaze fluttered to Taeyeon’s lips for a split second before he slowly leaned in. He was close. So, so close. This was really, finally happening. Taeyeon’s heart thumped with excitement, nervousness, hesitation, and most of all, fear. Unable to overcome the panic in her mind, the woman turned away at the last moment, shattering the moment for good.

“Tae?” Baekhyun stuttered.

“I’m sorry.” Taeyeon whispered hoarsely, pushing herself away and rushing off the stage. “I have to go.”

“Wh-what?” Baekhyun stammered, hurt and confusion lacing his voice. “Tae, please don’t—I don’t understand, did I do something wrong?”

“It’s not you, Baekhyun.” Taeyeon said cryptically, grabbing her coat and bag.

“What is it, then?” Baekhyun implored, frustration seeping into his voice. “We’ve been doing this for _months_ , skirting around each other. I—I need to know what this thing between us is, please.”                                              

"There is no _thing_ between us, okay?" Taeyeon snapped, lying through her teeth. “Just—forget about it. Forget about tonight, forget about everything.” _It’s for your own good._

“I don’t believe you.” Baekhyun’s voice was quiet and feeble, like he lacked confidence in his statement. “You haven’t looked me in the eyes this whole time. You never look people in the eyes when you lie.”

Taeyeon gnawed her lower lip, hating how Baekhyun saw right through her.

“You don’t know me, Baekhyun.” Taeyeon forced herself to say. “You don’t know anything about me, so don’t act like you do.”

“…Maybe that’s true.” Baekhyun said. “Maybe I’m clueless about you. I’ve known you for almost half a year, and I still don’t know how or where you grew up, if you have any siblings, or really anything about your life before you came here. But I do know the little things. Like how you tend to bite your lip when you’re nervous or stressed. I know you hate the taste of coffee first thing in the morning, because it leaves a bad after taste in your mouth the whole day. I know you work hard, to the point of putting your own health at risk. I know you always do your best to put on a show for your audience, even when your cheeks throb and ache from smiling so much. You want other people to think you like being alone, but you’re one of the most caring and compassionate people I’ve ever met. And I know that in the time I’ve known you, you’ve never smiled or laughed more than when you were with me.” Baekhyun took a deep, shuddering breath. “I like you, Taeyeon. I like you when you’re happy and become the sweetest girl in the world. I like you when you’re cranky and scold me endlessly. I don’t know what happened in your past to make you so afraid of letting people in, but I’m not scared by that. I—I want to be with you. I want to help you through it, if you’d let me.”                                            

“…I’m sorry.” Taeyeon choked. It felt like Baekhyun was slicing her heart into tiny little pieces with every word he said. Her eyes brimmed with tears; she couldn’t stop them from falling now.

"I’m sorry.” The woman whispered one final time before dashing out the door, leaving Baekhyun in the dark, dim lounge.

 

xxx

 

Taeyeon stood outside Baekhyun’s apartment, swaying slightly on her feet. The sky was covered in rolling, stormy grey, the rain pouring heavily onto the ground. It had been days since Taeyeon had last seen Baekhyun, and in that time, Taeyeon thought about a lot of things. Making up her mind, Taeyeon rapped against the door. The woman waited for a painstakingly long time before the door finally creaked open, revealing a disheveled-looking Baekhyun on the other side. His clothes were wrinkled, his bangs stuck out in that signature bed-head of his, and he sported large, dark bags under his eyes. Baekhyun looked horrible. He looked almost as bad as Taeyeon felt.

“Tae,” Baekhyun croaked. His expression morphed from one of hope, to caution, to fear; as if he was expecting Taeyeon to reject him a second time. It tugged at Taeyeon’s heartstrings and made her realize just how badly she’d hurt the man. Taeyeon wanted to lunge forward and kiss that look off his face. 

“Baekhyun.” Taeyeon began. “What you said to me back in the lounge… did you mean all that?”

“I did,” Baekhyun breathed. “I do, Taeyeon.”

Taeyeon swallowed, and dropped her gaze to the ground. “There are things in my past, Baekhyun, things that make it hard for me to trust people. I…I don’t like to expose myself, I don’t like feeling vulnerable. But somewhere along the way, I’ve allowed myself to be both with you. I let you past my walls. I don’t know how or when it happened, but I have. This has never happened to me before, and I’m…I’m afraid.” Taeyeon said solemnly. “I’m afraid that if I let this continue, I’ll fall so deep that I’ll never want to let you go.”

“I don’t care.” Baekhyun said firmly. “I don’t care, Taeyeon. It's fine if you never let me go.”

Taeyeon glanced up and took in the boyish, almost naïve earnestness on Baekhyun’s face, and in that moment, Taeyeon made her decision. The woman took a step forward, chased all doubts from her mind, and sealed their lips in a kiss.

 

xxx

 

A/N: I've wanted to write Baekyeon's backstory for a long time now, but had a few problems stringing the ideas together until now. Dear readers, I'm curious: which ship do you support more, Baekyeol or Baekyeon? (I think I can already figure out the answer, but I wanted to ask just to make sure xD)

Song and lyrics taken from [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJLQbwG3-R8), with minor tweaks. (Seriously the song is so beautiful, it gives me massive feels every time I listened to it. I tried to find the original song on youtube, but the only version I found... wasn't very good :/)


	9. The Revelation

A/N: Chapter 9 is here! IT'S FINALLY HERE! I sincerely apologize for this overdue update. I won't lie, this month has been pretty rough for me, but I managed to clench my butt, buckle down, and get this done. With that being said, please accept my heartfelt apology and enjoy this chapter!

 

xxx

 

Baekhyun observed his reflection in the mirror, the ring of discolored skin around his neck barely visible yet still tender to the touch. Baekhyun felt the stretch of injured flesh whenever he moved his neck, saw the bruised skin whenever he faced his reflection. It was perpetual reminder of the man who had inflicted it on him; of the way it felt to be in the mercy of Chanyeol's heated grip, pleading into coal-black eyes, teetering between pain and pleasure as ties and fingers constricted around his throat. Baekhyun shivered at the visceral memory. In a moment of dark, self-deprecating humor, Baekhyun reckoned it almost looked like a collar.

If Baekhyun was to describe how being with Chanyeol felt, he'd liken it to falling off the roof of a skyscraper. The free-fall was frightening and even exhilarating, but by the time you realized how destructive the act really was, the pavement was rushing towards your face and it was far too late to reverse the plunge. When Baekhyun first met Chanyeol, every instinct in his body lunged him towards the enigmatic, captivating stranger. When they met a second time, Baekhyun tried, with pitiable success, to douse his inappropriate and ever-growing attraction for his new employer. Upon reflection, Baekhyun liked to believe he could've nipped their relationship in the bud the moment he recognized his illicit desire reciprocated in his boss's eyes. But he never claimed to be strong-willed, and the potent, terrifying, and nearly-irresistible attraction he felt for Chanyeol was something he'd never experienced in his life. In a way, Baekhyun supposed he'd walked to the edge himself. Chanyeol had just taken the courtesy to shove him over.

Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol. How did they get to this point? Baekhyun couldn't go half a day without thinking of the man anymore, and it drove him up the wall. Chanyeol, pampering him at lavish restaurants and splaying him out beneath the stars. Chanyeol, ghosting fingers across the nape of Baekhyun's neck and making his hair stand on end. Chanyeol, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he pressed him into the slick hood of the car. Chanyeol, eyes soft and lips quirked in that rare, genuine smile when he caught Baekhyun from across the room. It was moments like these that compensated for the burn of Chanyeol's grip against his throat when they fucked out of anger, or the claustrophobic secrecy of their affair that tempted Baekhyun to yank his hair in frustration.

Sometimes, when it was just the two of them, Chanyeol would drift off in Baekhyun's arms, too beaten-down from the day to hold himself up anymore. Baekhyun liked to card his fingers through Chanyeol's bangs until the invisible burden dissolved from his shoulders and the frown melted off his face. In those quiet moments, when all Baekhyun could feel and hear was the faint rises and falls of Chanyeol's chest and the subdued sounds of his soft breaths, Baekhyun allowed himself to think.

In truth, Baekhyun didn't need this job under Chanyeol's company anymore, hadn't needed it for a while now. He'd saved enough money to sustain his family in the near future, at least for the period of time it would take to find new employment in the recently-improved economy. Chanyeol must've known this too, but neither he nor Baekhyun ever brought the issue up.

Instead, Chanyeol had given Baekhyun a set of keys to his house.

 _'For emergencies'_ , He had said. Baekhyun stuffed the keys in his pocket and played along with the excuse, because it was easier than acknowledging Chanyeol's true intentions; because _that_ would transcend whatever tryst Baekhyun had convinced himself was going on between them, because _that_ would expose their relationship for what it truly was: something far too dangerous someone with Baekhyun's baggage could afford.

Had he fallen in love with Chanyeol? Could he even compare this borderline-infatuation to something like love? Baekhyun didn't know. Taeyeon felt like home, re-orientated him, grounded him, understood and accepted him, while Chanyeol was the tantalizing drug he'd been unwillingly hooked on and now couldn't muster the courage to kick. And Baekhyun hated himself all the more for it, because no matter how much he loathed himself for betraying the woman he'd claimed to love, Baekhyun knew he'd endure all the pain and joy and desperation Chanyeol hurled at him a thousand times over before sinking to his knees and crawling back for more.

 

xxx

 

Taeyeon sat before the dinner table, phone clutched in hand and gaze vacant. It was late into the night, and Baekhyun had only just contacted her for the first time that day. A single text message, stating he won't be home tonight.

Just like he had done last night, and the night before that.

 _'Overtime.'_ Baekhyun had claimed. He always used that excuse these days. Taeyeon was beginning to hate that word.

Gnawing her lip almost obsessively, Taeyeon took to her chopsticks and stabbed into the meal before her, portioned for two but to be consumed by one, yet again. The food tasted like ash on her tongue but Taeyeon forced herself to eat anyway, if only for the baby growing inside of her.

Just then, a series of knocks cut through the silence and resounded through the apartment. Taeyeon froze, before rising from her chair and trotting cautiously to the door. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help but hope the person on the other side was Baekhyun. Maybe he changed his mind and decided to come home after all? Maybe he was knocking because he had forgotten his keys somewhere? Taeyeon swung the door open, heart hammering in her chest.

"Hi Taeyeon," Suho greeted, smile faltering as he took in Taeyeon's rapidly falling expression.

"Suho," Taeyeon returned, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. "What brings you here?" _At this hour?_ Her unvoiced question hung in the air. Taeyeon's eyes fell to the flowers in Suho's arms, an arrangement of white-and-blue hydrangeas so massive it concealed half his torso.

"Oh, uh," Suho said, balancing the flowers in his arms awkwardly. “I saw these at a local shop, and I—your favorite color is blue, right? I thought--I thought these would make good presents, you know, for the wedding. Sorry Tae, I know it's late, but the owner said these were the last of its kind in his store... I came at an awkward time, didn't I?"

"No, it's...it's alright." Taeyeon lied for the sake of courtesy. She was surprised that Suho had her on his mind at all, much less remembered what her favorite color was.

"Would you like to come in?" Taeyeon offered, noticing the shaking in Suho's hands. The ceramic pot didn't seem light, now that she really looked at it.

"Would that be okay? My shoes--"

"It's alright to wear them in." Taeyeon invited. "You can put the flowers in the living room--on that table right there, see?"

Following Taeyeon's suggestions, Suho deposited the mammoth flowers on the coffee table.

“Phew! Who knew flowers of all things could get so heavy..." Suho flexed his shoulder, grateful for the load off his back.

"I appreciate the gift, Suho." Taeyeon said politely. "They're beautiful, really.”

"Don't mention it.” Suho grinned good-naturedly. “Think of it as an apology for my not being able to make it to the wedding next month--I know it won't make up for my absence, but it's better than nothing, I hope."

"Please, don't worry about it. The invitations were sent late, so I—Baekhyun and I understand about conflicts with last minute scheduling and whatnot."

"Thanks, Taeyeon.” Suho said, but still looked guilty. “Speaking of Baekhyun, where is he?"

"Baekhyun? He's..." Taeyeon twisted her hands. "He's at work."

"Again?" Suho blurted before he could stop himself.

Taeyeon fell silent and her lips drew tight, and Suho berated himself for being so insensitive. “Shoot, I'm sorry. Listen, It's none of my business, but--feel free give me a call next time this happens, alright? I'll go and scold some sense into him.”

“I think I'll manage, but thank you for the offer.” Taeyeon said, lips forming into a half-smile despite herself.

“Don't mention it, Taeyeon. We're friends, right? And please,” Suho said gently. “Call me Junmyeon.”

Taeyeon blinked. “Okay... Junmyeon.”

Suho scratched the back of his head, suddenly feeling bashful under Taeyeon's stare.

"Well, it's late, I'd better get going.” Suho said after a quick glance at the clock. “It was good seeing you, Taeyeon. Take care and tell Baekhyun I said hi, 'kay?”

Taeyeon walked Suho out, waving the man farewell from the entrance of her apartment. Suho slumped against the wall the moment he stepped out of Taeyeon's sight, sighing deeply and questioning his life decisions.

What the hell was he doing? Suho knew, before Taeyeon and Baekhyun even got together, that the woman didn't reciprocate and probably wasn't even aware of his feelings. Sure, Suho liked her first, but one look at Taeyeon with Baekhyun and Suho knew a lost cause when he saw one. If anyone could make Taeyeon happy, Suho truly believed it would've been Baekhyun.

But seeing the way Taeyeon looked tonight, Suho doubted his judgement. Taeyeon tried to put up a strong front, but he saw right through her glassy eyes and slumped shoulders. She looked the definition of a neglected housewife, and the very idea set Suho's teeth on edge. Suho considered himself a pacifist, but couldn't help but feel vexed at his old friend. From the way he was treating her, Suho wasn't sure if Baekhyun deserved Taeyeon like he used to.

 

xxx

 

Taeyeon's eyes fluttered open as she awoke, blinking groggily in the darkness of the room. Even in her sleep-addled mind, Taeyeon registered faint shuffling sounds somewhere in the room. The woman propped herself up and flicked the bedside lamp on, submerging the room in a dim, hazy glow.

“...Baekhyun?” Taeyeon said, shock etched in her voice. Her fiance stood at the end of the bed, clad in nothing but his undershirt and boxers; one leg in his work pants and one leg out, the rest of his crumpled suit discarded by the end of the bed. 

“Hey Tae.” Baekhyun said bashfully, and god, Taeyeon hadn't realized just how badly she'd missed his voice until that moment. “Sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you.”

Taeyeon wanted to wrap her arms around Baekhyun and pepper him with kisses. She wanted to pull him down, demand he stay and make up for lost time. But Taeyeon did none of those things. Instead, she glanced at the bedside clock before fixing Baekhyun with an incredulous glare.

“...It's half past midnight.” Taeyeon said, her voice deceptively even.

“I know.”

“I thought you weren't coming home tonight.”

“I-I asked for the night off...”

“Where were you?”

“At the office?”

“...'the office'?” Taeyeon narrowed her eyes. “You were at your desk this whole time and couldn't even bother to call me?”

“I—I texted—“ Somehow, Baekhyun's stammering only angered Taeyeon more.

“A text doesn't mean anything, Baekhyun!” Taeyeon finally exploded. “Do you know how it feels to wait day in and day out, with nothing but a text to go on? A _text_! Do you really think that's enough? At least have the decency to call so I can hear your voice, damn it!”

“I'm sorry.” Baekhyun looked like a deer in headlights, and he sounded like he'd meant it. He'd never heard Taeyeon swear before, no matter how angry she'd gotten. “I didn't think—I'm sorry Tae, I'm sorry.”

Taeyeon deflated against the headboard, suddenly feeling drained.

“...Whatever.” She muttered. She was sick of apologies by this point. “I'm tired, Baek, I don't want to argue now that you're finally here. Just...come to bed.”

Baekhyun hesitated before complying obediently, crawling under the covers as Taeyeon snuggled into his side.

“Baekkie.” Taeyeon murmured, content in the warmth of Baekhyun's body. “Baekkie, are you listening to me?”

“Huh? Yeah, yeah.” Baekhyun said hastily, as if she had snapped him out of a daydream. The fabric of Baekhyun's shirt scrapped against Taeyeon's cheek as she glanced up to peer at his face. There were bags under his eyes and he looked oddly disorientated, like he was worrying about something but wasn't telling her.

“Baekhyun, what are you thinking?” 

"Nothing." Baekhyun replied a little too quickly. "I'm just tired."

Taeyeon peered at Baekhyun wordlessly before leaning up and pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

And there it was again—that strange musky scent, buried under the smell of fresh soap.

“Did you take a shower?” Taeyeon pulled back, perplexed.

“N-no, why do you ask?” 

“You smell like... never mind.” Taeyeon shook her head. Where would Baekhyun have showered if he was at work? It made no sense. She was overthinking things again, she could feel it.

Baekhyun stayed quiet for a long moment before warming his hand against his thigh and sneaking it under Taeyeon's shirt.

“How's the little guy doing?” He asked, splaying his fingertips against Taeyeon's belly. 

“Animated as always.” Taeyeon snorted, already feeling better with the change in topic. “I couldn't go fifteen minutes without being kicked in the stomach today. He'll have your energy when he's born, I'm sure.”

“Hey baby Byun," Baekhyun mock-scolded. "Your mom's spending a lot of effort carrying you around, don't cause too much trouble for her.”

Suddenly, Taeyeon felt a lurch against her womb and Baekhyun gasped in wonder. “He kicked me!” Baekhyun blurted excitedly. “That must've been the strongest kick I've felt yet!”

“He's mad at you for scolding him!”

“He'll be born with your temper and my strength...” 

“He'll be a force to be reckoned with.” Taeyeon chortled.

Baekhyun laughed along with Taeyeon before looking at her, _really_ looking at her, as if he'd shaken whatever spell he'd been under and was only just laying eyes on her for the first time that night.

Taeyeon's heart ached and fluttered under the familiar, sorely-missed tenderness in Baekhyun's gaze. This was the way things should be, Taeyeon thought: intimate comfort and warm companionship instead of hollow beds and desperate pining, night after night after night.

At least, that was what Taeyeon tried to convince herself she deserved.

"Tae," Baekhyun spoke, interrupting her musings. "What's with that mammoth thing in the living room?"

"The flowers? Suho brought them over earlier tonight." 

"He came over just to give you flowers?" Baekhyun frowned.

"He gave _us_ flowers." Taeyeon corrected. "Like an early wedding present, if you will. They're pretty, right?"

"I don't know. It was dark, kind of hard to tell." Baekhyun mumbled.

"Oh Baekkie, don't read too much into it. He just feels bad he can't attend the wedding next month."

"He's still hung up on that?" Baekhyun frowned. "The invitations were sent last minute, its not all his fault."

"That's what I told him, but I think he still feels guilty about it. You're his friend, you know how he's like."

"...If anyone should feel bad, it should be me. I'm the one who left you to plan this wedding by yourself. If I'd helped more, we could've--"

"Stop." Taeyeon cut in. "This is what we agreed to, remember? You bust your back at work while I stay home all day, so its only fair that I oversee these things." Taeyeon sighed. "Please don't blame yourself. I complain about your job, Baekkie, and I know I shouldn't. I of all people know how much you hate office work, of how much you're sacrificing for us. So the least I can do is support you through this. We're a team, right?"

"...Yeah." Baekhyun's lowered his head, voice filled with an emotion Taeyeon couldn't identify. "Yeah."

 

xxx

 

Taeyeon groaned miserably as she woke for the second time that night. Her bladder felt dangerously full, like it was going to burst any second. Cursing her pregnancy-induced polyuria, Taeyeon trotted towards the bathroom as quietly as she could, mindful of the sleeping man beside her.

Baekhyun was out like a baby by the time Taeyeon returned, the blankets half-off his torso and tangled around his legs. Taeyeon pulled the blankets over Baekhyun's body, covering him properly. Baekhyun stirred at the movement and Taeyeon noticed something strange on the back of his neck: a small, dark spot, too big to be a bug bite and too small to be a bruise. Taeyeon leaned in and ran her finger over Baekhyun's skin, frowning when she spotted more hiding under the collar of his shirt.

"Stop it, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun muttered groggily, slapping Taeyeon's hand away before rolling onto his front and falling back asleep.

Taeyeon froze, Baekhyun's mumbled words ringing in her mind.

 _Chanyeol_? That was the name he'd said, right? She didn't hear wrong, did she? Wasn't that the name of that CEO? Why would Baekhyun utter that name in his sleep? Taeyeon's mind raced a mile a minute, her thoughts in utter disarray. It's likely nothing, she told herself. He was probably having a dream about work. People had nightmares about their bosses all the time, didn't they?

Taeyeon tried to placate herself with that excuse, but couldn't shake the nauseating unease churning in her guts. Taeyeon lay back in bed and stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. What was it about Chanyeol that made her so unsettled?

Then, in a horrifying moment of clarity, Taeyeon realized.

It was the cologne. The cologne that Taeyeon had noticed on Chanyeol when they met, all those weeks ago. It was the same scent, faint but distinct, that Baekhyun carried home night after night. The same scent that gummed to his body like a second skin, along with the smell of soap and sex.

 

xxx

 

A/N: Taeyeon found out. Duh duh duh...

On a side note, I'd like to thank every one for pitching their two cents to my question last chapter. Needless to say, it was very interesting to read your responses. 


	10. The Ultimatum

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAP: Mentions of depression & abortion, dubious morals, long chap, HEAPING AMOUNTS OF ANGST, LIKE SERIOUSLY GUYS, THIS WAS EVEN DEPRESSING FOR ME TO WRITE AND THAT'S REALLY SAYING SOMETHING.

With that said, enjoy :D

 

xxx

 

 

In retrospect, Taeyeon should've seen it coming. The late, often absent nights. The rushed, last-minute excuses. The wet bangs that Baekhyun occasionally came home with, dripped wet spots onto his wrinkled collar. The way he hid when he undressed, as if afraid what she would find underneath his clothes. There were so many red flags that Taeyeon should've caught. And perhaps she did notice, but was in denial this whole time.

Just like she was in denial, even now.

 _'Baekhyun's not that kind of person.'_ Taeyeon thought, gripping the sheets so hard her fingers bled white. The Baekhyun she knew would never lie to her, never hurt her like that. He loved her. He loved her.

...Did he?

Taeyeon's gaze fell onto the suspicious spots hiding in the dip of Baekhyun's neck. She couldn't argue with herself any longer. Those were hickeys on his skin and Chanyeol's scent on his body.

An awful, strangled sound tore through Taeyeon's throat as the soul-crushing realization finally took root. Her vision blurred as she clasped a palm over her mouth, trying to stifle her sobs. The room grew crushingly claustrophobic and she needed to leave. The woman dashed to the living room on wobbly legs before sinking into the sofa.

How could he to this to her? All those times he'd held her, claimed he'd loved her, swore he'd stand by her—were they all lies? She didn't know what to believe anymore. Taeyeon curled into herself, hot, salty tears rolling down her cheeks as she shattered into a million pieces.

 

xxx

 

Taeyeon stayed awake that entire night, watching the sun rise through bleary eyes. Eventually the bedroom door creaked open and Baekhyun's footsteps emitted through the room. Baekhyun padded towards the sofa and stopped when he reached Taeyeon, who had shut her eyes in attempt to feign sleep.

"Taeyeon?" He called out softly. "Tae?"

Baekhyun reached towards her, but hesitated and pulled back at the last second. The man shifted his feet and stood there for a long time, as if unsure of himself, before finally turning away. Baekhyun began his morning routine, his movements abnormally quiet so as not to disturb his sleeping fiance. Soon enough, the man left for work and the Taeyeon was shrouded in silence once more.

Taeyeon peeled her eyes open, swollen and sore as they were from crying all night. She knew she should try to sleep, or at least eat something for the baby, but she could no longer summon the strength or will to move. The sun shone brightly in the sky but all Taeyeon could see was grey—it was as if she was viewing the world through an ashy filter. There was a raw, gaping hole where her heart used to be, and now she just felt hollow. Hollow and numb.

Taeyeon didn't know how much time had passed, but after a while her cellphone began to vibrate. It began to ring not ten minutes later and Taeyeon swiped the phone off the table when it became apparent that the blasted noise would not stop on its own. She had received several missed calls and messages from Baekhyun, the last of which read:

_'I'll be home for dinner tonight, kay?'_

Taeyeon stared at the text before replying with one single word.

_'Don't.'_

 

_xxx_

 

 

Of course, listening to Taeyeon was never Baekhyun's strong trait.

Baekhyun came home that evening, stirring Taeyeon from her stupor. She slid off the couch, meeting him at the entrance.

“Tae, I—holy shit, what happened to you?” Baekhyun exclaimed, alarm and worry clear on his face. With her rumpled clothes, sunken back, and bloodshot eyes, Taeyeon looked the definition of misery.

"...I thought I told you not to come." Taeyeon responded bleakly. For her, seeing Baekhyun was like pressing salt into an open wound. 

"I know. It's just that—this morning, you looked like you'd been crying—and how you slept on the sofa last night—you wouldn't answer any of my calls either, so I got worried. I wanted to check if you were okay."

Taeyeon regarded Baekhyun in unnerving silence. How could this man claim to care for her after what he'd done? How could the sweet, compassionate Baekhyun that she fell in love with, who'd accepted her with open arms despite her baggage, who'd taken her even after she bared her damaged soul, do what this man had done?

Taeyeon hung her head, gnawing her bottom lip raw. All this time, had she really known Baekhyun at all?

" _...do it?_ " She choked out.

"What?"

"Did you do it, Baekhyun?” Taeyeon repeated, the words heavy on her tongue. “ _Did you cheat on me_?"

Baekhyun froze, all color draining from his face. Apprehension and panic swept across his features, followed by that emotion Taeyeon saw time and time again but could never quite identify before now: pure, unadulterated guilt, oozing from his body in condemning abandon.

"T-Taeyeon, I—"

" _Don't_ ,” She interrupted, voice shaking with emotion. “ _Don't_ lie to me, Byun Baekhyun."

"I—“ Baekhyun swallowed drily. “I can explain."

" _Just tell me!_ " Taeyeon burst out, patience snapping. " _Did you cheat on me or not?"_  

"I...I..." His his eyes flashed from one corner of the room to the next, like a caged animal searching for escape.

“... I... did.” He finally admitted, so softly that Taeyeon strained to hear him.

And there it was. The truth, right from the perpetrator's mouth.

Taeyeon thought she'd prepared herself for this, but Baekhyun's confession still slammed her like a punch to the gut. Something hot and painful welled in the back of her throat and suddenly it was hard to breathe. Taeyeon crumbled in on herself, her face twisting into an agonized expression.

"Oh Taeyeon," Baekhyun keened. "I'm so sor—"

"Why?" She asked shakily. "Why did you do it?"

"Taeyeon, please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Baekhyun blubbered, as if he was in shock himself and didn't know what else to say.

"When did this start?" The tips of her fingers trembled. She was numb and on fire all at once.

"I'm sorry, Taeyeon. I'm sorry."

Taeyeon clenched and un-clenched her fists, nails digging bloody cresents into her flesh.

"Are you—" Taeyeon's fists shook. "Are you still with him?"

"...Yes." Baekhyun admitted, his voice strained.

"Were you—" She began, the words punching themselves past her teeth. "Were you with him today?"

Baekhyun turned away, avoiding her eyes.

Hot, molten lava welled in Taeyeon's chest and scorched through her veins. Her head throbbed viciously and her vision seared red. He was with him. He'd come home last night, held her in his arms, and went right back to _him_.

Taeyeon grabbed the vase—the wedding present that Suho gave them—and hurled it towards Baekhyun with all her strength. The object smacked off his arm and shattered onto the ground, spilling the hydrangeas that Taeyeon adored so much all over the floor.

" _Get out!_ " Taeyeon screamed, quaking with livid rage. " _Get the fuck out!!_ "

" _Taeyeon, calm down!_ " Baekhyun cried desperately, but did not leave.

"Y-you won't get out? Fine, I'll _make_ you get out!" Taeyeon marched forwards, ceramic shards crackling under her slippers.

"Tae, stop!" Baekhyun cried, trying to steady his livid fiance who was already slipping on the wet floor. "This isn't good for the baby!"

That's right. The baby. _The baby_.

God, she was having this man's baby.

Taeyeon collapsed onto the floor and sobbed open-mouthed; the broken, wretched cries wracking her entire body.

"Taeyeon, I'm so sorry." Baekhyun crawled forwards.

"D-don't come near me." Taeyeon flinched weakly, all fight having fled her body. She hung her head and caught Baekhyun's hand through her tears. Blood pooled around his hand, diluting the water pink. It was the hand he used to protect himself when Taeyeon threw the vase. There was no doubt a deep gash across his palm, but he clenched his fist so she wouldn't notice his injury. The sight only made her cry harder.

She couldn't stand Baekhyun's presence any longer. It was too painful. If he didn't leave, _she_ would.

Without warning, Taeyeon scrambled onto all fours and dashed into the bathroom. Baekhyun chased after her, but Taeyeon had a head start and by the time she locked the door it was too late. She slid to the floor, burying her head in her arms as Baekhyun knocked and cried from the other. After a while, Baekhyun's voice died down and everything fell silent. Taeyeon didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually the sun set and Baekhyun began pleading once again, begging her to come out. Taeyeon blocked him out and resumed to stare into the darkness. Her stomach rumbled, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. Finally, she felt nothing. It was a welcome distraction from the pain.

Taeyeon must've fallen asleep sometime in the night, because when she opened her eyes the sun was beating on her face and her cheek was gummed to the bathroom floor. Taeyeon propped herself up and curled into a fetal position once more. She began to reminisce about her high school days; of one lesson in particular, regarding the stages of grief. 

She couldn't recall everything, but she knew there were four or five stages. Denial...anger... then... depression, right? She was in the depressive stage, most likely. It had been a long time, but symptoms felt familiar. Maybe she'd need to take anti-depressants again. God, she hated those pills. The side effects often drove her madder than the condition they treated.

"Taeyeon..." Baekhyun's voice rose again. His voice sounded stretched and grated, as if he'd been crying, too. "Please, come out... I'm sorry. It's all my fault. You can punch me, you can kick me. You can throw me out. You can even kill me. Please, just come out. I need to know that you're okay... that our baby's okay... please, Tae.”

If Taeyeon had any humor left in her, she would've laughed. Yes, she should sock him a good one. Kick him to the curb. Never take him back. That would show him.

Unfortunately, what she should do and what she wanted to do were two different things.

And deep down, Taeyeon knew she only felt so broken because she still loved him.

Taeyeon leaned against the door, closed her eyes, and began to think. She thought about Baekhyun, about their baby, and about their future.

Admist the silence, Taeyeon thought.

 

xxx

 

 

Baekhyun slumped against the door, fists sore and voice hoarse. Taeyeon had been in there for an entire day, refusing to come out no matter how much he begged.

Baekhyun recalled how Taeyeon looked last night and the memory sent chills down his spine. Strong, independent, assertive Taeyeon, crying pitifully on the floor. He'd never seen her so shattered, and he hated himself for it. Taeyeon had nobody before she'd let him into her life. She tried to put up a strong front, she always did; but in reality, she was completely alone without him. He _knew_ this, so how could he have betrayed her so?

Because he didn't think. Because Chanyeol _commanded_ him to stop thinking whenever they were together, and he'd listened. Because it grew too painful to think of her when he was with him. He'd repressed his guilt, avoided the repercussions—and now they were both paying the price for his cowardice.

“Taeyeon,” Baekhyun pleaded once more. He wanted to hold her, to apologize a thousand times over, to do anything he could to undo the agony he caused. She hadn't eaten anything since she locked herself in the bathroom and was probably dehydrated after sobbing her eyes out. This was all his fault—if anything happened to their baby, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"I'm sorry..." Baekhyun pressed his forehead against the door. In that moment, he truly hated himself.

The door swung open and Baekhyun fell forwards, landing at Taeyeon's feet. He peered upwards, meeting her deceptively impassive face.

"T-Taeyeon.”

"...Baekhyun," Taeyeon spoke, her voice eerily flat. "We need to talk."

 

xxx

 

The pair sat on the sofa, a strange, hollow distance between them. Baekhyun twisted his fingers, periodically glancing at Taeyeon. Taeyeon sat with slumped shoulders and did not return his gaze.

“When did it start?” Taeyeon asked once more.

“Almost..." Baekhyun swallowed thickly. "Almost six months ago.”

“...Why?” Taeyeon asked, voice barely above a whisper. “Why did you do it?”

“I...” Baekhyun began, but no words left his mouth. What could he say? That he'd slept with his boss to save them from eviction? That he sold himself so their son wouldn't starve? That Taeyeon only aquired her singing career, one she'd held so dear, because he spread his legs for someone else? That somewhere along the way, he'd somehow fallen for that very same man?

No, he couldn't say any of that. It would destroy her.

Worse yet, she'd blame herself.

“...He was charming.” Baekhyun said instead. “He was my type, and I was weak-willed, and I was seduced. I'm sorry, Taeyeon. I'm sorry.”

Taeyeon closed her eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. Numerous questions flooded through her mind— _Did you cheat with him because I wasn't enough? Is there something wrong with me? Do you love him? Do you even love me anymore?—_ but the questions she voiced already hurt enough, and she didn't know what she'd do if Baekhyun answered negatively to the ones in her mind.

"Baekhyun, do you still want to be with me?" She asked instead.

“I-I...”

"Do you want our son?" Taeyeon cut off, the hesitation in Baekhyun's voice tearing into her anew.

"Yes.” Baekhyun answered swiftly. “Of course, yes."

Taeyeon absorbed Baekhyun's answer. She took a deep, steadying breath before meeting his eyes for the first time that day. "You showed me your demons, and now its time I show you mine. I've kept something from you, Baekhyun. For a long time, I've kept this from you, because I was afraid you'd hate me. But now, I think its important for you to know. If we're going to move past this, you need to know.”

“I could never hate you, Taeyeon.” Baekhyun replied with naive sincerity. “Never.”

Taeyeon smiled bitterly. "Do you remember how I kept my pregnancy from you for three whole months? You never did ask me why." 

“I—because I trusted you.” Baekhyun said, brows furrowed in confusion. “I knew you'd have a good reason...”

“I had a reason, alright.” Taeyeon revealed. “I was planning to abort our baby.”

Baekhyun grew rigid as Taeyeon's words sunk in his mind. His mind stopped working and his nerves pulled taut, as if his entire body had been dunked in ice.

"I didn't want this child.” Taeyeon continued. “I didn't think I could be a good mother. With the way I grew up... well. You know. You've heard that story a hundred times, now. I thought, if there was even the slightest chance that this child would grow up like me... then it'd be more merciful if he was never born at all. I thought about it, day and night. And in the end, I made up my mind—I was going to get rid of it while I could, without telling anyone. But every time I went to the clinic, I couldn't do it. I'd make a hundred excuses just to delay one more day. And then, I thought, maybe I didn't want to get rid of it because it was our baby, conceived of our love, which was pretty much the only good thing I'd ever experienced in my life. I thought maybe, if I could love you, I could come to love this child, too. I thought, if I could commit to a healthy, stable relationship with you, I could be a good parent too, if you were by my side." Taeyeon looked at Baekhyun then. He gaped at her, frozen in shock and horror. Taeyeon turned away.

“You lied to me, Baekhyun. You decieved, betrayed, and hurt me in a way I never imagined you'd be capable of. You were _cruel_. But I can forgive you. I can forgive you because I'm a fool and I still love you, damn it, and I've come to love our baby, too. I hope you can forgive me, too. I want us to be a family." Taeyeon looked Baekhyun dead in the eyes. "But I'm not a saint. I can't raise this child around an unfaithful father. End your affair. Quit your job. Or I swear, I will take my son the moment he is born and leave you for good.”

“I'll give you a second chance, Baekhyun. Only if you swear to never see Park Chanyeol ever again."

 

xxx

 

Chanyeol turned off the ignition, sinking into the driver's seat with an exasperated sigh. It had been a long, grueling, and wholly frustrating day, aggravated by his assistant's absence. It had been days since he'd last seen Baekhyun, and even longer since he'd last spoken with him. In fact, Chanyeol's only assurance that Baekhyun was still alive was the fact that Baekhyun had called in to ask for the few days off work--and even that had been arranged through Kyungsoo, not him. Chanyeol was irritated by Baekhyun's evasive attitude, sure. But more than that, he worried. This wasn't like him, and Chanyeol could tell something was wrong. If Baekhyun failed to show at work tomorrow, Chanyeol would knock on the man's door himself--fiance be damned.

Chanyeol left the car and ascended the stairs to his house, only to see that the lights were on. The man proceeded with caution, stopping when he stepped into the living room.

Baekhyun curled up on the leather sofa, glancing up when Chanyeol entered the room. Their eyes met for the first time in days. The air swelled chock-full with tension, neither party able to tear their gaze away.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun spoke first, and god, how Chanyeol had missed his voice. Baekhyun peered at him from under his bangs, cowering under a hooded brown jacket that looked entirely too big for his frame. Chanyeol ached to touch him, to close the distance between them and sweep this pathetic, infuriating, beautiful man into his arms.

“I—I used the key you gave me.” Baekhyun stumbled to his feet, snapping Chanyeol out of his spell. “I hope you don't mind.”

“Of course I don't mind.” Chanyeol scoffed, striding forward. “Baekhyun—“

“I don't plan to stay long, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun shrank back and pulled a letter from his pocket. “I just wanted to drop something off.”

Chanyeol glanced at the letter but made no move to take it. Baekhyun's hand shook, growing increasingly nervous with each moment that passed.

“...What is this?” Chanyeol asked, but his voice contained no trace of malice.

“It's my two week's notice.”

“I know what it says.” Chanyeol said in a controlled, measured voice. “Why are you showing me this?”

“B-because I want to quit—“

“' _Difficult work environment_ ' is not a legitimate excuse, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol responded. “You miss work for three days, you don't return any of my calls or texts, and now you're in my house, looking like you haven't slept in days, and this is the first thing you show me?”

“I'm here to have a professional discussion—“

“Baekhyun," Chanyeol advanced, slow and subtle. "I know you're not here just for this."

“Why can't you just accept my resignation like a normal boss??” Baekhyun snapped, agitated.

And before Baekhyun even noticed it, Chanyeol had cornered him, pressing his back against the wall. Baekhyun's breath hitched, jerking when Chanyeol caressed his cheek; the roughness of Chanyeol's fingers grazing ever so slightly against his skin. It was gentle. So gentle. Baekhyun leaned into the touch, even as his brain screamed at him to get away.

' _Just let me have this,_ ' Baekhyun thought. ' _It's all going to end soon, just let me have one thing_.'

“Baekhyun, look at me.” Chanyeol ushered, those big, beautiful eyes blown wide in concern. “What happened?”

“...Taeyeon found out.” Baekhyun confessed brokenly. “She found out, Yeol.”

“...God, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol breathed. No wonder he'd acted so strangely these past few days—no wonder he looked so distressed now. “What did she say to you?”

“She said... she said... she told me to break up with you. Otherwise she'll take my son and leave me!”

“She can't do that.” Chanyeol assured. “Legally, its impossible.”

“She can, and she will!” Baekhyun burst out. “This isn't just about my son—this is about Taeyeon too. You didn't see her, didn't see how she was. She's broken, Chanyeol. I _broke_ her. I—I was supposed to protect her, but now... and she said--she was planning to--with my baby--God, Chanyeol. I did this. I did this to her.”

Baekhyun's next words made the blood freeze in Chanyeol's veins.

“I don't want to leave you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun sobbed, the tear tracks shiny on his cheeks. “God knows I don't want to. But I have to. I can't let my son grow up without a father. We have to end this, Chanyeol. If not for her, then for my baby.”

Chanyeol frowned deeply, his hand slipping from Baekhyun's cheek.

“You know I'm right,” Baekhyun rambled, his eyes wide and crazed-looking. “You feel it too, I know you do. Otherwise, you wouldn't have ignored me all that time ago, after you met Taeyeon. I understand now. You were trying to end this before it got out of hand, and I sabotaged that. I'm sorry, Chanyeol. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm trying to make this right now—before it's too late. We can still do the right thing.”

Baekhyun's words, so sensible but cruel, pierced Chanyeol with the force of a hundred knives. Agony shone in Baekhyun's eyes, and Chanyeol felt his pain as though it were his own. Baekhyun was right. Giving him back to Taeyeon was the right thing to do. The _humane_ thing.

But Chanyeol wasn't known for his humane actions, and he wanted Baekhyun too much to ever let him go. He was a selfish bastard, rotten to the core. He'd known this then, and he knew it now.

“...You're hysterical.” Chanyeol said, turning away. “You don't know what you're saying.”

"No, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun pleaded. “You have a conscience, I know you do, no matter what people say about you. You're—you're a good person. I--I can feel it from the way you treat me."

"I haven't had a conscience for a long time, now." 

"Chanyeol--"

This conversation is over, Baekhyun." Chanyeol said in a tone of finality.

"But--"

" ** _Over!!_** " Chanyeol bellowed, slamming his fist hard onto the table.

Baekhyun flinched, fear spilling into his eyes.

"...I'll walk away myself." Baekhyun trembled. "I don't need your permission."

"All this time you've been with me," Chanyeol began. "Haven't you realized how I feel about you? Don't you know kind of man I am? That I'd do everything in my power to stop you from leaving? Don't you know that, Baekhyun?"

“Leave her.” Chanyeol tried. “I have lawyers, Baekhyun. Good lawyers. Leave her, and I guarantee you full custody of your son.”

“...I hate you.” Baekhyun sobbed, unable to meet Chanyeol's eyes anymore. At this point, he wasn't sure whether he hated Chanyeol for suggesting such an idea, or himself for considering it. “I hate you.”

"...I'll let you stay with her." Chanyeol moved away, feeling drained. "Just don't bring this up again."

 

xxx

 

 A/N:

Sooooo the parentage of Taeyeon's (unborn) baby is finally revealed! IT'S BAEKHYUN'S! WOO HOO! //Gets bricked & topples off stage

But in all seriousness, I have a couple of points I'd like to make about this chapter. First, a lot of readers were hoping that Taeyeon's baby-daddy wasn't Baekhyun. I sincerely apologize to you guys, the baby is his! I planned this from the beginning, but had no reason to explicitly state it in the story until now. Otherwise, not only would that unfairly villainize Taeyeon's character (in my humble opinion), it'd also make it waaayyy too easy for Chanbaek to get together. Likey'allcommitedadulteryokayify'allwanttobetogethery'allhavetoworkforit.

Some readers even came up with theories to prove the baby's parentage. All I can say is: wow, I wish I had your level of creativity!!! Some of these theories are so awesome that I'd never be able to come up with them myself tbh.

Secondly, some of you may think that this story is ending soon, but that is not the case at all. I'm planning to have around thirty chapters for this fic, punctuated with two time skips. So three "arcs", I guess. The first time skip is coming very, very soon. VERY SOON!! //hint hint nudge nudge

Until then, see y'all next time!


	11. The Choice

 "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Taeyeon closed her eyes as Baekhyun leaned forward. She felt his lips on hers and, all too soon, the kiss was over. The bride pulled back amidst the cheering of the crowd, something unreadable in her eyes.

This was it. This was her wedding day, the day she'd dreamed about since Baekhyun proposed. It should have been a happy moment, but Taeyeon couldn't even bring herself to smile.

There was a heavy weight on her chest, and she couldn't, for the life of her, shake it off.

 

xxx

 

The sky was a warm baby blue and the sunlight prickled pleasantly against Taeyeon's skin. It was a beautiful day, picturesque for a wedding. The bride sat at her reception table, a light breeze blowing across her arm as she observed her surroundings.

The alter where she and Baekhyun exchanged rings was adorned with rows upon rows of white roses. A modest but lively orchestra was playing on stage, dispersing music to which the guests laughed and danced. Taeyeon was among the few who'd declined to join the bustling crowd, preferring the peace of solitude instead. Even Baekhyun had been whisked away earlier--he did put up a fight to his credit, unwilling to leave his new bride by herself; but his friends were persistent. Taeyeon saw him now, greeting and conversing with the guests, playing part of the teased, bashful groom. While some did stop by to greet Taeyeon—curiosity shining in their eyes at the pregnant bride—most of the guests were here for Baekhyun.

Taeyeon was jolted from her thoughts as someone called her name. The woman turned towards the voice, coming face-to-face with her former co-worker, Sooyoung.

"Sooyoung!" Taeyeon attempted to stand before Sooyoung gently pushed her back down.

"Hey, don't get up for me!" Sooyoung chuckled, pulling out a chair for herself. "Oh Taeyeon, It's been so long! Congratulations on your wedding! How's the new bride faring? In jumbles, I bet."

"I'm well." Taeyeon smiled. "Just glad you were able to make it.”

"Of course I'd make it, Taeyeon. I'm not like Suho, okay—I wouldn't miss the wedding of our former lounge sweethearts. Seriously Tae, I don't know how you did it, but you look better in that dress than most women without the massive baby bump. Baekhyun is one lucky bastard, that's all I'm gonna say." Sooyoung quipped before taking Taeyeon's hand in hers. "You know, before you showed up, I didn't think there was anyone who could make Baekhyun settle. He was a good kid, sure, but he was a wild one—jumped from one partner to the next. But with you, Baekhyun was different. I knew he was whipped the moment he saw you. Acted like a fumbling schoolboy whenever I mentioned you. I've never seen him like that around anyone else--it was hilarious! I knew, from the moment I saw you two together, that you would make it. And here we are today—I was right!"

Taeyeon's smile fell with every word Sooyoung spoke. She didn't doubt that Sooyoung truly believed what she was saying. Yes, Baekhyun loved her in the beginning, anyone could see that. But Sooyoung wasn't around these days, hadn't seen how their relationship had crumbled... Oh, if only she knew. Taeyeon tried to appear unaffected, but couldn't suppress the shadow in her eyes.

"Tae?" Sooyoung asked, concerned. "Are you okay? You look..."

"I'm fine." Taeyeon gazed down. "It's the heat, I think. I just need some water..."

"Hey, it's okay to feel nervous on your wedding day. I felt nervous as all hell on mine. It's a huge commitment, but I've seen you and Baekhyun together. If anyone can make it, its you two."

"Yeah." Taeyeon twisted the wedding ring around her finger. "...Yeah."

A shadow fell over Taeyeon's body, followed by a gentle hand on her back. The woman looked back, finding her newly-wedded husband standing behind her. Baekhyun looked the picture-perfect groom—soft eyes, slick-back hair, and tailored suit. He was so handsome it almost hurt.

Baekhyun exchanged pleasantries with Sooyoung before asking for a moment with his bride. Sooyoung complied after some jesters and teasing, leaving the young couple to themselves.

Baekhyun took Taeyeon's hand in his and rubbed small circles into her skin. Taeyeon fiddled with the wine glass before her, tracing the rim with her finger.

“You can't drink, Taeyeon.” Baekhyun admonished softly, pulling her hand away. “You're pregnant.”

“I know.” Taeyeon spoke. "I was just looking.”

“Tae, look at me.” Baekhyun ushered in a soft voice, tilting Taeyeon's chin up. “Are you feeling okay? You've been so quiet all day...”

Taeyeon met Baekhyun's gaze, and for a heart-splintering moment, saw her own fears and insecurities reflected in his eyes. _Did we make the right choice? Will this marriage last? Will you stay by my side--Are you still thinking of_ _ **him**_ _?_ The sentences lodged, sticky, swollen, painful in her throat. But in the next moment, the paranoia dispersed and all Taeyeon saw in Baekhyun's eyes was concern. Taeyeon caught his wedding ring from the corner of her eye, the jewelry gleaming brightly in the sunlight.

“...Yeah.” She spoke after a long pause. “I'm okay.”

 

xxx

 

The couple was showered in confetti as they exited their reception. Baekhyun pulled Taeyeon close, shielding her from the boisterous, cheering crowd. The couple climbed into their car, the noise fading into the background as Baekhyun slammed the door shut. Finally, at the end of a long, eventful day, they were alone. Baekhyun reached forward and pulled a piece of white confetti from Taeyeon's curled bangs. The woman followed his movement with her eyes, bursting into spontaneous laughter (perhaps the first genuine laugh she's had this entire day) at the goofy look on his face. Baekhyun grinned back before starting the car, beginning the drive to their house.

A modest house awaited them at the end of a modest ride. Taeyeon and Baekhyun stepped into their new home, one of which they had deemed appropriate to accommodate their growing family. The freshly furnished living room emitted a warm, welcoming atmosphere. The master bedroom felt cozy despite its spacious size, with a nursery attached in the next room. Taeyeon sat in bed, sinking into the plush mattress underneath. If this were a traditional wedding, she would have been deflowered in this bed... but nothing of the sort was going to happen tonight, on account of her pregnancy.

"Want help changing out of that thing?" Baekhyun tugged his tie loose, gesturing to Taeyeon's lacy wedding dress.

"No, I'll manage." Taeyeon gazed at Baekhyun for a while, before uttering, "Come here."

Baekhyun blinked, walking over as instructed.

“Kiss me,” Taeyeon whispered, pulling Baekhyun down by his tie.

Baekhyun leaned down obediently, meeting Taeyeon's lips with his own.

"You smell like alcohol." Taeyeon broke away after a while, wrinkling her nose.

"Sorry," Baekhyun chortled, cheeks flushing. "It's from the other guests. Must've rubbed off on me..."

"Go shower, honey." She nudged Baekhyun towards the bathroom. "I'll be here when you get back."

Baekhyun conceded, disappearing into the bathroom. Taeyeon took the opportunity of her husband's absence to change before climbing under the covers. Baekhyun re-emerged a while later, toweling his hair dry. Taeyeon peered at him, her eyes half-lidded and clouded with lethargy. Baekhyun climbed in bed and tucked her head onto his arm.

"Sleepy?" 

"...Mmhmm." Taeyeon sighed into Baekhyun's chest. "I know it's still early, but I feel drained..."

"You've had a long day," Baekhyun emphasized. "And its not easy with our baby inside you..."

"But its our wedding night, I don't want to sleep yet. I want to savor this, just a bit longer..."

Taeyeon struggled to keep her eyes open, no easy feat when she was cradled in Baekhyun's arms. A small part of her was afraid that she'd wake up to a cold, empty bed next morning, only to discover that everything had been a dream...

Eventually, Taeyeon could no longer fight the fatigue and drifted off to sleep.

Baekhyun was nodding off himself when he was jerked awake by a soft ringing in the room. Baekhyun gingerly disentangled himself from Taeyeon to fetch his cellphone, only to freeze at the caller ID. Baekhyun had been afraid of this call the entire day, and almost thought he'd managed to avoid it until now. Baekhyun declined the call and put his phone on silent, almost jumping out of his skin when the device began to vibrate instead. An intense, ingrained instinct urged him to answer to the man on the other end, but Baekhyun held himself back. Unfortunately, he regretted his decision almost immediately when a loud honk blared through the room. Baekhyun whipped to Taeyeon and, seeing that she was still asleep, dashed to the window and pulled the curtains apart.

Much to Baekhyun's shock, Chanyeol's sleek-black car was parked right outside his house. Baekhyun scrambled for his still-vibrating phone, finally answering in a sharp, hushed voice. He rushed into the bathroom, cupping his hand against his mouth to stifle his voice.

"Why are you calling me?" Baekhyun whispered, a bit of desperation edging his voice.

"I'm here, come outside."

"I can't. I _won't_. Not tonight, please. Just... not tonight. Go back, Chanyeol. Please."

The line fell dead. Baekhyun's breath stuck in his throat, the tension thick enough to slice with a knife.

"...Don't make me come up there, Baekhyun."

For a moment, Baekhyun didn't know what to say. "...You wouldn't do that. Taeyeon is here."

"You want to bet?"

Baekhyun stood frozen, gauging the validity of Chanyeol's threat. Chanyeol was bluffing, he had to be—it wasn't like him to barge into someone's house; the method was far too messy for the man. Chanyeol was trying to manipulate him again, Baekhyun was sure of it...but then again, was he willing to risk calling Chanyeol's bluff? Furthermore, there was something off about Chanyeol's voice tonight. He sounded deeper, grittier, and there was a slur at the end of his sentences; it was so faint it would be near-indistinguishable to anyone else, but Baekhyun knew Chanyeol's voice like the back of his hand, and it stood out.

The phone grew sweaty in Baekhyun's palm as he clenched and clutched at it.

" _Baekhyun_."

"Okay." Baekhyun choked. "Okay... give me a minute, okay? Just...I'll be out soon. Just wait." 

Baekhyun donned his jacket and cast a lingering look at Taeyeon before quietly stepping out the house. The man dashed towards Chanyeol's car, wrapping the jacket tightly around his body in the chilling night air.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun spoke through the open car window. The interior of the vehicle was pitch black, making it difficult to see Chanyeol's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Get in and I'll tell you." Chanyeol turned to him then, his voice sultry and inviting. Upon closer inspection, Baekhyun confirmed that yes, there was definitely something off about Chanyeol tonight. His pupils were blown and his cheeks were slightly flushed. He almost looked...

"Chanyeol, are you _drunk_?" Baekhyun gasped, horror seeping into his voice.

Chanyeol quirked a brow. "What's wrong? Never seen a grown man drink before?"

"You shouldn't be driving!"

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol sighed, in a tone that indicated he was in no mood to take Baekhyun's lecturing tonight.

" _Chanyeol_ \--"

"Shut up and get in the car." Chanyeol snapped, his voice commanding, all frivolity gone from his demeanor. Baekhyun wavered for a moment before slipping inside. It was never good to disobey Chanyeol in the end, especially when he used _that_ voice on him.

Chanyeol sagged against his seat, running his hand through his bangs. Baekhyun sat straight as a rod, his entire body tense.

"I hate alcohol, you know." Chanyeol cut through the silence. "The taste, I can stomach... but it's the inebriation I can't stand. Unfortunately for me, if there are two things businessmen bond over, its parties and alcohol. At the end the day, when most people return to their families... we retire to restaurants and drink our guts out. It's how we meet people, how we make our back-handed connections. I attended these gatherings so often when I first inherited the company, I must've shot my liver to hell by now. But even though I hated it, I grit my teeth and endured it. Because it was what I needed to do to secure my position at the top." 

"I had to chug this shit tonight, you know.” Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun. “I had to chug it to forget about you."

Baekhyun was rooted to the spot, struck speechless by Chanyeol's words. He never seen Chanyeol like this before. So verbal, so open, so _bare_... As if he'd shed a piece of his armor and allowed Baekhyun to peek inside.

"...Obviously that didn't work, since I'm here now. God." Chanyeol leaned towards Baekhyun, resting his forehead in the other man's shoulder. "What the hell am I doing, Baek? What the hell have you done to me?"

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun choked, hating how broken the other man sounded.

"You're not mine." Chanyeol whispered, his voice hollow. "You never were..."

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun spoke, something hot and painful welling in his throat. "Lets go home, okay? I'll drive you back." Baekhyun hadn't planned to stay out here for long, but he couldn't leave Chanyeol, not when he was like this. Baekhyun guided Chanyeol into the passenger's seat, catching the scent of alcohol on his breath as the taller male leaned against him.

"...Why didn't you tell me about your wedding?" Chanyeol muttered into Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun jerked at the question, but remained silent.

"Afraid I'd find out?" Chanyeol spoke as if he'd read Baekhyun's mind. "Afraid I'd find a way to stop you?"

"I already said I'd let you stay with her, didn't I? When you cried your pretty little eyes red and begged at my door." Chanyeol laughed, something cold and bitter underlying his voice. "I allowed you to keep us both. I'm a generous man, aren't I?" 

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun uttered, his voice hoarse. "How much did you drink tonight?"

"...Not enough." Chanyeol answered, his eyes dim. "...Not enough."

 

xxx

 

 

Taeyeon's eyes snapped open, her heart hammering in her chest. The woman stared into the darkness, momentarily lost in the remnants of her nightmare.

 _'It's just a dream.'_ Taeyeon thought, calming herself with a long exhale. It was the same dream that had plagued her constantly for the past few nights: visions of Baekhyun sneering at her, taking their son with him and leaving her. Taeyeon rubbed her face, scowling at herself. Baekhyun _told_ her he'd ended the affair, swore he'd take responsibility for their child, had even committed himself to her through marriage--so why was she still haunted by these nightmares? She reached for her husband, wanting some physical validation--only to find his side of the bed to be empty.

“Baekhyun?” Taeyeon pushed herself on her elbows, sweeping the room with a frown on her face.

“Baek!” Taeyeon climbed out of bed and searched every room in the house--bathroom, nursery, laundry room--all to no avail. The woman stopped in the living-room, confused and stunned. Where could Baekhyun have gone in the middle of the night? Even if he'd left on an emergency errand, he would've at least left a note for her, wouldn't he? He wasn't answering any of her calls, either. Taeyeon wavered where she stood, clutching the edge of the table for support as her suspicions escalated. Where could he have gone... where _could_ he have gone? This lonely, pained feeling was so familiar Taeyeon couldn't deny it anymore.

Taeyeon used to hate the dark. She had frequent night terrors as a child; shivering in her patchy cot, terrified of the monsters that threatened to emerge from the shadows and swallow her whole. Taeyeon was an unfortunate child—she had no parents to cry to, no comfort to seek. None of the other children did. So she dealt with the fear herself, trembling in hiding until morning light.

Taeyeon could care less about the dark, now. In fact, she stood among it as if it welcomed her. Baekhyun had left her—her own husband had left her on her wedding night. She should have been upset—perhaps lash out in fury, perhaps cry in despair. But by this point, Taeyeon could not even summon the energy to be surprised.

Everyone left her in the end. Her parents, who abandoned her on the steps of an orphanage when she was just a baby. Her friends, who pulled away after she'd kept them at too far a distance for too long. Taeyeon hoped she'd found someone different in Baekhyun, someone who she could love, who loved her return... but in the end, Taeyeon only proved her self right.

Everyone left her in the end... even the father of her child.

Taeyeon stood in the living-room, feeling drained, when the phone began to ring. She stared at the object for a while before answering in a dazed voice.

"Hi, Taeyeon?" Suho piped up, the muffled sound of traffic buzzing behind his voice. "Sorry to call so late, but I just got off work and, since I missed your wedding today, I thought I'd ought to at least give the happy couple my congratulations. So... congratulations! Hahaha... Sorry, I'm rambling aren't I? I hope I didn't wake you..."

"..."

“...Tae? Tae, are you there?”

“...I'm here.” Taeyeon answered soullessly.

"Hey, is everything okay? You sound a bit...off." 

"Do I?”

"Where's Baekhyun?" Suho prompted gently. "Can you pass the phone to him?”

"He's not here..."

“What?” Suho stuttered in surprise. “Where is he?”

“I don't know...”

Suddenly, a sharp stab jolted through Taeyeon's abdomen. The woman bent over in pain, something wet trickling down her legs. Taeyeon looked down and gasped when she saw a small puddle on the floor.

"No..." She whispered, clutching her abdomen for dear life. "Oh, no. Please nononono _no—_ "

"Tae, what's going on?" Suho asked, loud and sharp.

"My water broke!" Taeyeon exclaimed, her voice shrill with panic. No no no, it was too early for the baby, she was barely over _eight months_ —

What did the obstetrician say on her last check-up? " _Your pregnancy is unstable, trauma of any short—physical_ **or** _emotional—could induce an early delivery"—_

"Oh god—please, no. _NO!_ " The phone fell from Taeyeon's fingers, clattering onto the floor. She couldn't have the baby now. How could she bear to bring him into such a broken world? She couldn't do it. Taeyeon resisted the birth with every fiber of her being, and she was losing.

"Hang in there Tae, I'm heading towards your house right now." Suho spoke so fast his words blurred together. "I'll be there soon, just wait for me—"

Taeyeon knelt onto the floor, paralyzed with pain. Her womb felt as though it was being pounded by an iron hammer with every contraction. Taeyeon felt like a scared little girl again; only this time, her fears were far more tangible than some monster in the dark.

In her lowest moment, Taeyeon thought of Baekhyun. She didn't care if it made her weak, if it made her selfish. She didn't care if she was keeping him from someone he truly loved. She wanted him by her side, to stroke her hair, clutch her hand, murmur reassurances in her ear, to support her through the birth of their son... if only just for this moment, she needed it.

Taeyeon called for him with all the strength she could muster. In the end, her cries fell on deaf ears.

 

xxx

 

Chanyeol sat by the edge of his bed, gaze glued to the man lying in his sheets. Baekhyun fell asleep not too long ago, exhausted by the activities he'd undertaken mere moments before. Chanyeol ran his fingers over Baekhyun's naked back, eliciting a small shudder from the sleeping male.

Chanyeol's memory was hazy, but he recalled drowning himself in booze after work, driving to Baekhyun's house, and then... stumbling into his own condo with Baekhyun in tow. Baekhyun had resisted when Chanyeol pinned him down, but there was no real force behind his pushes. Perhaps he'd wanted him too, or perhaps he felt guilty for Chanyeol's drunken state. Nonetheless, Baekhyun allowed him to do what he wanted, dragging his nails down Chanyeol's back as he was pressed into the mattress.

And now, Chanyeol sat awake, unable to sleep; sobering by the minute and tormented by his thoughts.

God, he fucking hated alcohol.

Inebriation made him uncontrolled, impulsive, weak... and Chanyeol could not afford to be any of those things. He'd always viewed himself a sharp, pragmatic man. While the general public heralded him as charming, ambitious, and--for those who fell for his boyish facade-- even _kind_ , Chanyeol's enemies understood how ruthless he could be. Manipulative, cunning, immoral, _sociopathic_ ; Chanyeol had been called everything under the sun. And with the things he'd done, perhaps he truly deserved those titles. Sympathy and guilt were of no use to men like him. _Bury them_ , his father used to say. _Bury those emotions, for they only weaken you_. So Chanyeol had listened, if only to succeed in the brutish kind of business his family had thrived in for generations.  
  
And now, baekhyun was hacking at those long-buried emotions with a steel-enforced shovel.  
  
When chanyeol first met baekhyun, he never imagined he'd fall so hard. Sure, the physical attraction was immediate; an undeniable, magnetic spark that compelled him towards the tantalizing singer. Call it egotistical, but Chanyeol never intended for the enticing stranger to be anything more than a one-night stand; perhaps even a pleasant memory if the encounter proved good enough. But Baekhyun slipped away from him that night, only to re-emerge nearly a year later with an engagement ring on his finger. Even so, Chanyeol pursued Baekhyun, over-confident in his ability to maintain control over the situation and ignorant of his own deepening feelings for the man. Like a fire blazing beyond control, Chanyeol's initial attraction for Baekhyun snowballed in intensity, eventually transforming into something deeper, something incredible, and something utterly unfamiliar.

  
Chanyeol had come to care for Baekhyun in a way he rarely cared for anyone else, he realized that now. Baekhyun, who could dissolve all the tension from his shoulders with a single smile. Baekhyun, who fit better in his arms than he did anywhere else. Baekhyun, who's tears were the salt in Chanyeol's wounds. With Baekhyun, Chanyeol could be kind, selfless. He could give Baekhyun the world, if only to demand a single laugh in return. But Chanyeol wasn't blind; he knew how dysfunctional this relationship was, how badly it tore at Baekhyun. His ugly, possessive nature drove him to trap Baekhyun in his toxic embrace, even if it meant shattering his lover into a million pieces as a result. But another part of him--that selfless, unfamiliar part which Baekhyun drew out--urged him to push Baekhyun away; to free him from this destructive relationship, even at the expense of his own happiness.

How did the saying go again-- _"if you truly loved someone, you'd let them go?"_ Chanyeol crumpled the water bottle in his hand, the plastic crackling and digging into his grip.

Chanyeol's tumultuous thoughts were interrupted when Baekhyun's phone began to buzz against the nightstand. Chanyeol took the device in hand, frowning as he noted the caller ID. Chanyeol gazed at Baekhyun's sleeping form, his mind working in overdrive, eventually deciding to answer the call himself.

"Hi, is this Mr. Byun Baekhyun?"

“...Yes.” Chanyeol replied.

"Oh, thank goodness. I'm a nurse calling from the maternity unit at Yonseng Hospital. Your wife was just rushed to the hospital and is currently in labor. Will you be able to come see her? She's highly distressed, sir. This is an emergency."

Chanyeol remained silent. _Just hang up_. _He doesn't need to be there right now—he doesn't need to leave_. _You can tell him in the morning_. 

_This isn't right._

_He's with you, now. That's all that matters._

_He'll be angry._

_Doesn't matter. Tell him in the morning._

_He'll hate you._

_Doesn't matter._

_You'll hurt him._

_You'll hurt him._

_...You're already hurting him._

"Hello? Mr. Byun?"

"I'll be right there." Chanyeol hung up. He caressed Baekhyun's cheek, treasuring the way Baekhyun leaned into him, hating the way Baekhyun frowned at his touch... Chanyeol clenched his fist, conflict storming inside him as he reached his final decision. 

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun's shoulder a firm shake, rousing the man from sleep.

"Yeol..?" Baekhyun murmured sleepily.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol spoke. "I got a call from the hospital. Taeyeon's in labor."

"...What?" Baekhyun uttered, alarm in his voice. "Sh-she's in labour? But she's three weeks early—"

"Oh god." Baekhyun's face paled with realization. "I need to be there, Chanyeol. I'm sorry, but I need to go, I need to go now—"

"I'll drive you." Chanyeol intercepted. Baekhyun gaped at Chanyeol in shock, half-expecting the man to stop him rather than offer help. "It'll be faster with my car."

"...Okay." Baekhyun whispered. "Thank you."

 

xxx

 

Baekhyun was extremely agitated the entire ride there, tapping his legs, wringing his hands, and calling the hospital nonstop to track Taeyeon's condition. The night was pitch black, rain pouring from the sky in buckets. The pair reached their destination shortly after, with Baekhyun reaching for the door almost as soon as Chanyeol pulled over.

“Wait.” Chanyeol called, halting Baekhyun in his tracks. He pulled an envelop from his pocket. “I have something for you.”

Baekhyun scanned the envelop in his hand, his eyes widening as he realized what it contained. “Is this...”

“Your resignation letter.” Chanyeol replied, not looking at him. “Read and signed. You're to be relieved of your duties as my assistant starting next week, with a month's worth of salary after that.”

“Ch-Chanyeol, I...” Baekhyun stuttered, turning to Chanyeol with large eyes.

“Get out.” Chanyeol gritted out, clenching the wheel tight. His head hurt and his eyes burned. “You wanted this, didn't you? Get out before I change my mind.”

“Oh, Chanyeol...” Baekhyun clamped his hand over his mouth, his voice hitching. He clenched the letter tight, his entire body trembling with emotion. Baekhyun thought he'd yearned to hear those words, but he hadn't realized just how deeply they would cut.

“I'm sorry...” Baekhyun whispered. “...Sorry.” And with one last apology, Baekhyun bolted out the car and dashed into the rain. He didn't dare look back, _knowing_ his resolve would crumble with one glance at Chanyeol's face.

Baekhyun burst through the front doors of the hospital, dripping rainwater all over the pristine white floors. His face was pale, his eyes were bloodshot, and his body shook with adrenaline--he must've looked like a crazy man. Baekhyun dashed into the labor and delivery unit after a quick check-in, only to bump into Suho at the turn of the hall. The two men regarded each other in stunned silence.

“Where is she?" Baekhyun blurted. "Where's Taeyeon?”

“ _Where's Taeyeon?_ ” Suho's eyes narrowed in anger. “Where were _you,_ Baekhyun? You're lucky I got to her when I did—by the time I found her, she was half passed out and bleeding on the floor!”

“Where is she?” Baekhyun demanded once more, Suho's accusations twisting the knives in his sides.

“Listen here, Baek—“

“Mr. Byun?” A nurse stormed into the hallway, mask on her face and blood on her gloves.

“Are you Byun Baekhyun?” She directed at him. “Are you the father?”

Suho opened his mouth, about to say something, before Baekhyun cut him off. “Yes. Yes, I'm the father!”

“Oh thank goodness,” The nurse sighed in relief. “Follow me, quickly. Your wife entered emergency delivery a little over half an hour ago. She's been calling for you ever since we received her!”

Baekhyun trailed the nurse with hurried steps, following her into a large operating room. The thick, metallic smell of blood permeated the air. Taeyeon lay in the middle of the room. Her skin was pale and sallow, and wispy bangs stuck to her diaphoretic skin.

“Baek...” She muttered, her eyes fluttering in a semi-conscious state. In that moment, Baekhyun felt his heart crack.

“Taeyeon!” Baekhyun half-shouted, half-sobbed as he ran to her side. “Tae!”

“Baekhyun?” Taeyeon turned to him, her whole face coming alive. “Is that you? Is that really you?” She reached for him, disbelief in her voice. “Am I dreaming again?”

“No, It's me. I'm here. I'm really here.” Baekhyun cried, taking Taeyeon's abnormally cold hand in his and squeezing hard.

“Oh Baekkie,” She heaved, tears sliding down her cheek. “I can't believe you're here. Don't leave me... don't leave me again.”

“I won't, okay?” Baekhyun blubbered, kissing Taeyeon's fingers. “I promise, I promise.”

“Push, Mrs. Byun, push!” The midwife instructed from between Taeyeon's legs. “You're almost there, just one more push! I can see your baby—he's crowning, he's crowning!”

 

Some time later, the cries of a newborn infant saturated the hospital halls. Chanyeol sat outside, drowned in the sound of the rain, feeling his heart shatter for the first time in his life.

 

xxx

 

A/N:  
  
Sooo... did anyone expect that ending? Chanbaekshipperspleasedon'tkillme,Ipromisethey'llbereunitedsoon ;bricked

Much thanks to everyone who has left a comment on this story so far. I absolutely love reading and replying to them. Basically, they give me life <3

Next chapter will resume after a brief time skip. Who's ready for toddler!Byun? ;D


	12. The Embrace

The room was grand and luxurious in style. A king-sized bed lay in the center of the room, draped in plush, maroon-silk linens. A large window provided a breath-taking view of the mansion pond outside. A small boy around four years of age lay sprawled out on the rich persian carpet, swinging his legs as he finished his drawing.

The boy tossed his crayon aside and appraised his artwork before deeming it worthy for presentation. "Mom, look." He climbed onto the bed, rousing the pale-faced beauty under the covers with his little hands. The woman sat up with a sleepy murmur, her silk-black braid tumbling down her white nightgown as she reached for the paper in her son's outstretched hand.

"That's you, me, dad and Yoora." He spoke, twisting his hands in nervous anticipation. "Do you like it?"

"Oh my," The woman spoke, her eyes glued to the sweet, simplistic drawing. "It's beautiful, honey. I love it." She smiled encouragingly.

"What's beautiful?" A masculine voice resonated from behind them. The woman and boy turned around to see a tall, suit-clad man at the doorway.

"Dad!" The boy exclaimed, rushing towards him. The man scooped him into his arms with one fluid movement.

"Oh-ho, you're getting heavy, Chanyeol!" He laughed, his voice loud and booming in the room.

"Look dad, look what I drew!" The boy gushed excitedly, confident after his mother's praise.

"That's good, son." The man spoke with a dismissive glance, before setting setting the boy down with a pat on his head. "Why don't you run off to bed, now? It's late, and mother and father need to rest." The man turned to the woman in the bed. "Hwa-young, where's his nanny?"

"Ah, she should be in the next room... Hold on, I'll call her...Listen to your father Chanyeol, be good." She ushered softly when her son began to protest.

"...Honey," The young woman clicked the phone in place once she was done, reclining in bed once more. She peered towards the window, voicing the question she'd had ever since she entered their bedroom earlier that night. The star-filled night sky was a beautiful, but incredibly rare sight; her husband never kept the drapes open in their room.

"...Why are the curtains open?"

The man turned towards the window and the color drained from his face.

"...Get down."

"What?" The woman uttered, confused.

" **I said get down!** " In the blink of an eye, the windows exploded and the room was showered in a sea of bullet-fire. The man flung himself over the boy, pinning him onto the floor and shielding him with his body.

Time slowed to a still, and all the boy could hear was the hammering of his heart against his rib-cage. Finally, the ear-shattering chaos stilled. The man lay there, hovering over his child's body for dear life. After a tense, deathly-still silence, the man raised his head and peered at the bed.

"Hwa-young... oh god..."

Suddenly, the doors to the bedroom burst open and the thundering footsteps of his father's men stormed in.

"Mr. Park! Are you injured?" They pulled the father and son up, crowding around them protectively and ushering them towards the door. The boy looked for his mother, dumb and dazed from shock, but his father held him in place with a strong hand to the back of his head. The men shifted sideways, however, and that's when he saw it.

His mother's pale body, slumped over the side of the bed, limp as a rag-doll. The sheets were drenched in her blood. She stared right at him, her lifeless eyes blown wide in shock. That horrendous gaze seared into his eyes and burned itself deep into his memory.

 

Chanyeol's eyes snapped open, his heart galloping as he woke from his nightmare. The man glanced around, sinking back into the mattress when he recognized the surroundings of his luxury hotel room. Chanyeol rubbed his face, his mother's lifeless eyes scorched into the back of his lids. God, how long had it been since he'd last had that dream... since he last recalled that _memory_? It happened so long ago, _too_ long for it to still disturb him like this. He had dealt with the traumatic event, he'd moved on... it was a thing of the past. So why was he suddenly remembering it _now_?

Faint sunlight filtered through the large opaque curtains, the bedspace beside him empty but crumpled with use. For a split moment, Chanyeol saw it: soft, fluttering lashes and quiet, subdued breaths; the small, pale back of his lover, close enough to touch, tangible enough to hold, vivid enough to be real...

It's been over a year since he'd last seen Baekhyun, and Chanyeol still couldn't dispel the lingering remnants of his ex-lover from his mind.

Naturally, Chanyeol had thrown himself into work after he'd let Baekhyun go. The coping strategy did little good for the already-workaholic man, but it provided a viable distraction nonetheless--most of the time.

(Every morning and every night, when Chanyeol was at his most unguarded, his mind would inevitably drift back to Baekhyun; tempting him, taunting him with restless nights and fragmented dreams...)

Work, eat, work, work, sleep, with an occasional fuck in between to alleviate pent-up stress. It was as if Chanyeol had drifted back to old habits. Only now, he knew what he was missing; he had a taste of heaven before he was cast back in hell, and now his life seemed infinitely more grueling than before.

Thankfully, the woman who'd followed him here last night had enough sense to leave before he woke up. Chanyeol rose from the bed and stepped into the bathroom, re-emerging a while later freshly-showered and cleanly shaved. Fetching his password-encrypted cell from his bag, Chanyeol reviewed his schedule for the day--as well as some unread texts Kyungsoo had sent mere moments before.

_'Can you come into the office today? I have urgent news and I don't think it should wait.'_

Chanyeol frowned, replying with a short confirmation. A few moments later, he was dressed and ready to leave. Chanyeol reached for his watch on the nightstand before noticing a small note pinned under it. The elegant, feminine writing on the paper read:

 

     _Last night was incredible--no, more than incredible._

_I'd love to see you again._

_Maybe we could go for dinner next time? I hope I'm_

_not being too forward. Here's my number: xxx-xxx-xxxx._

_I'll be looking forward to your call, Chanyeol._

_\--Xo, Yensun Lim  
_

 

Lim. Ah--Yensun Lim, heiress to SK Banking & Financials. Chanyeol met her at last night's banquet before bringing her to the hotel, alcohol running through their veins... He skimmed the note just once before scrunching it in his palm and tossing it in the trash.

 

xxx

 

"Mr. Park," Kyungsoo greeted as Chanyeol stepped into the office. Kyungsoo shut the door behind Chanyeol, giving the two some much-needed privacy.

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol replied, sitting in his office chair. "This better be good for you to have called me this early on a Sunday morning."

"It's this." Kyungsoo dropped a file onto Chanyeol's desk. It was a letter, large in size and rich red in color, sealed with an ornate dragon-shaped emblem on the back. "We received it last night. Judging from the seal, its from Hong Lian."

"Another one?" Chanyeol's expression darkened. The two men exchanged a knowing glance before Chanyeol opened the letter and read the contents inside. After slow and careful deliberation, Chanyeol threw the letter back onto the desk and ordered: "Trash it."

Kyungsoo frowned before taking the letter and reading it for himself. Inside, gold-encrusted letters presented an invitation to the Red Dragon Summit; a prestigious and lengthy event held every five years in Hong Kong. The international summit had been created to celebrate the elites' achievements around the world, and the next one was to begin in less than two months time. Politicians, businessmen, celebrities... only the best of the best were invited, and Chanyeol's name had been hand-printed onto the invitation by the host himself.

"This is..." Kyungsoo began, realization weighing his voice.

"Another demand for help, disguised as a party invitation." Chanyeol explained. "Hong Lian knows I won't touch him right now--with the heat he's in, even his current partners are distancing themselves from him."

Hong Lian was an experienced business mongel whose control spanned nearly all of Hong Kong. Chanyeol had never worked with Hong Lian before, but his father, the previous CEO and current chairman of their company, was long-time business partners with the man. When rumors of the Chinese man's involvement in organized crime surfaced nearly twenty years ago, Chanyeol's father cut Hong Lian off without mercy. And now, the rumors have finally caught up to him: Hong Lian had recently come under investigation by the PSB _and_ the FBI. To Chanyeol, the severity of the situation was apparant--Hong Lian must be _desperate_ to seek aid from his former allies like this. If this investigation progressed any further, it wouldn't just spell the end of Hong Lian's livelihood--but his life. Hong Lian first contacted Chanyeol over four months ago, with good reason. Chanyeol's family was so affluent that he could probably bribe the police off of Hong Lian's trail with a single phone call--but even that was a gamble. In the end, Chanyeol had to make the decision that best suited his company--and right now, the kind of attention Hong Lian drew was the last thing they needed.

"...Knowing him, if I attend that summit--if I so much as step _foot_ in his territory, he'll try to force my hand. Trash it...And start tracking his intel. Send someone to Hong Kong, keep an eye on him." Chanyeol ordered. He couldn't pin-point it, but something about this situation gave him a bad feeling; almost like a foreboding premonition, like something a man would feel in the calm right before the storm... Perhaps Chanyeol felt uneasy due to Hong Lian's connection to the triad, or perhaps it was because Chanyeol had never worked with Hong Lian and therefore couldn't quite predict him. Nonetheless, Chanyeol was sure of one thing. Hong Lian was backed into a corner, and men like them never surrendered without a fight. This mess was far from over, and Chanyeol had nothing to lose by being careful.

 

xxx

 

Baekhyun stood before the body-length mirror, giving himself a once-over before deeming his appearance appropriate. Styled bangs, form-fitting suit, the barest hint of foundation on his face--he looked every bit a performer ready to grace the stage with his presence. The final piece, a long dark-navy tie, hung loose around his collar. Baekhyun's fingers froze on the loop, the action triggering a particular memory through his mind-- coal-black eyes, heavy and heated from the remnants of their union; thick fingers grazing his still-sensitive skin (teasingly, purposefully--), helping him with his tie. A husky, endeared chuckle as Baekhyun pulled back, whining that he could dress himself--

Baekhyun swallowed thickly and shook the recollection from his mind. He finished the knot hastily, before a cry snapped him from the torturous memory.

"Baekhyun!" Taeyeon called from the living-room. "Come over here, quickly!"

"What? Is everything alright?" Baekhyun burst through the doorway, alarmed by the urgency in Taeyeon's voice, only to freeze at the sight before him. A toddler stood in the middle of the living-room, his tongue poking out his lips, his tiny brows furrowed in concentration. Taeyeon followed closely behind him, her hair piled into a messy bun, her floral dress covered by the dusty-blue apron draped around her waist. The boy wavered back and forth on stubby, chubby legs, his almond-shaped eyes glued to the carpet before him. And then, so fast that Baekhyun almost couldn't believe it, he took a small, wobbly step--the first step he's taken in his fourteen months of life.

" _He's walking, he's walking!_ " Taeyeon spoke quietly to avoid disrupting her baby's adorable concentration.

The toddler took another tedious step forward, still unaware of his father's presence in the room. Baekhyun scrambled for his phone only find his pockets empty. Deciding that this moment was too precious to miss, Baekhyun abandoned his search for a recording device and stepped into the room.

"Jun, Jun!" Baekhyun cooed lovingly, spreading his arms towards his son. "Come here, Jun! Come to daddy!" 

To the sound of his father's voice, Byun Jun-Ah's lips split into a bright, cheek-to-cheek grin. The boy bound for his dad, moving a little too fast in his excitement and stumbling over himself as a result. He crashed onto the carpet floor, giving both his parents a fright--before climbing to his knees and crawling to his father instead. Jun had always been a tough boy, too tough to cry because of a little scrape like that.

"Daddy, daddy!" The boy squealed excitedly, and Baekhyun couldn't resist closing the distance and sweeping him into his arms. Baekhyun couldn't help but marvel, once again, at his baby boy's cuteness: big, expressive eyes, pink chubby cheeks, a delicate button nose, and a smile which lit the entire room alight when he laughed. Baekhyun knew he was biased, but he truly believed that his son was the cutest baby in the world. Baekhyun couldn't quite explain it--couldn't even wrap his head around it sometimes, being such a new father himself--but he was overwhelmed with protective instinct and parental love whenever he thought of Jun. Jun's contagious giggle was music to his ears, and Jun's smile made him float on clouds. Recently, Baekhyun had acquired a reputation around the neighborhood as _that parent_ , the one who'd boast about their kids non-stop to anyone who'd listen. As the saying went, women became mothers during their pregnancy, but men only became fathers once their kids were born. Such was the case for Baekhyun. On this earth, there was no force quite like a parent's love for their offspring--only after Baekhyun became a father did he truly appreciate this saying for what it meant.

"Look at you, walking already. My Jun is such a smart boy!" Baekhyun bounced Jun in his arms, making the boy laugh in delight.

"Oh Jun, daddy wishes he could stay, but he has to go to work now," Baekhyun cooed after a while.

"No, no!" Jun whined, clutching his tiny fists in Baekhyun's shirt and burrowing his face into Baekhyun's neck.

"Ah... Tae, could you take him?" Baekhyun asked, chortling at his son's antics even though he didn't want to let go either.

"Jun, daddy has to go. Come to mommy now, come on." Taeyeon ushered gently, prying the boy's hands off Baekhyun's shirt and taking him into her arms. Baekhyun smiled tightly, rubbing Jun's back as he pouted in his mother's hold.

"Thanks Tae, I really do have to go, I'm running late." Baekhyun spoke with a hasty glance to the clock. 

"Wait, your tie." Taeyeon held Jun with in arm and adjusted Baekhyun's wayward tie with the other. "Did you eat dinner, at least?"

"Yeah, I had a few bites."

"And when does your shift end again?" She asked, her voice deceptively casual.

Baekhyun paused for a moment. "I'll be home by eight in the morning, hon."

"Okay. Don't forget to call me when your shift ends." Taeyeon reminded, before tipping on her toes and pecking Baekhyun on the lips. "Have a good night at work. I love you."

"Me too. Get a good night's sleep, don't wait up for me." Baekhyun turned to Jun and affectionately ruffled the squirming boy's hair. "And you, don't cause too much trouble for mommy, okay? Daddy will see you in the morning."

 

xxx

 

Baekhyun stood onstage, microphone clutched in hand, trying to conceal his nervousness with relative success. The spotlight he stood under blinded his vision, making it seem as though his audience were submerged in the shadows.

Baekhyun had never worked in a lounge quite this high-class before. The drinks were ridiculously (but not unreasonably) expensive, the customers had money to spare and looked the part, and the crystal blue lights above the leather-lined seats immersed the place in a cool, sophisticated atmosphere. Baekhyun usually felt skittish right before his acts, but such anxiety always dispersed once he stepped onto the stage. The spotlight was his home, after all--the microphone was where he belonged. But tonight, Baekhyun had reason to be extra-nervous. His employer had informed him that there would be... _esteemed_ customers in the crowd tonight, and advised--no, _warned_ him to deliver his best performance. Tonight, anything below perfection would not be tolerated. The additional pressure put the normally-confident singer on edge. Baekhyun reminded himself to breathe--to focus on the music, not the customers who were possibly, at this very moment, scrutinizing his every move.

As the crowd settled, so did Baekhyun. For a moment, the place was completely silent--not a pin drop could be heard. Then, the live orchestra behind him began to play, and Baekhyun parted his lips on cue. The melody rumbled to life in his chest and gild past his lips, immersing the crowd in elegant, balletic song. Baekhyun could hear it, feel it: his own voice, his creation, finely-controlled and beautiful to the ears. Baekhyun swept his gaze across the audience, confidence renewed. And that, Baekhyun later realized, would be his fatal mistake of the night. 

Chanyeol was here. He was _here_ , in the VIP booth in the back. Baekhyun caught Chanyeol's eyes--those beautiful black eyes which Baekhyun had dreamed of incessantly for the past year and missed beyond measure. Baekhyun found himself locked in place, unable to turn away. Unable to do _anything_. The singer fell silent in his shock, his voice petering to a stop and cutting the melody mid-song.

Its been over a year. A year and two months, and Chanyeol hasn't changed a bit. He was still so handsome, so achingly unchanged. That sleek black suit, that swept back hair. Those eyes, those wide, expressive eyes, gazing at him with molten intensity, brimming to the rim with feelings unsaid. Baekhyun could hear the disquieted murmur of the crowd, heard his employer hissing at him from behind the curtain. With his gaze still locked on Chanyeol's (he couldn't tear them away, _wouldn't_ tear them away--he was a willing prisoner, if only for his long-lost lover), Baekhyun brought the shaking microphone to his lips and attempted to sing once more. The song began anew, but it felt different this time. Baekhyun was faltering, panicking, and everyone was noticing. Chanyeol's brows furrowed, and the look on his face transformed into one of concern _._

At that sight, Baekhyun cracked.

The microphone fell onto the floor with a jarring, deafening noise. Baekhyun dashed off the stage, disappearing into the curtains and scraping past his employer who made to grab at his arm. Baekhyun ran and ran until he couldn't think anymore, until he couldn't focus on anything but the burn of his lungs. Baekhyun didn't know how long he'd run, but after a while he finally collapsed by the side of the road. Baekhyun cupped his hands on his knees, hunching in attempt to draw air into his straining lungs. Sweat dripped from his bangs, his vision blurred, and his thoughts flurried in disarray. Yet nothing he did could quell the insidious ache throbbing in his chest.

 

xxx

 

Baekhyun returned to the lounge a few hours later, his gait slow and his shoulders hunched in shame. The lounge owner, a tall, aging man in an pristine white suit, was waiting for him. He had been smoking at the back entrance (something Baekhyun never seen him do before) when Baekhyun walked into his sight.

"In my office." By the tone of the man's voice, Baekhyun knew he was in for it. " _Now_."

Baekhyun complied. He soon found himself in his the man's office, the door shut tight behind them.

"...So." The businessman leaned in his seat, lacing his fingers together. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"...I'm sorry." Baekhyun apologized. What could he say? He messed up, and he knew it. In the end, there was nothing he could say that would save him.

"Tonight, I was to receive important guests--perhaps the most important guests I'll ever receive in my entire career. I was to make sure they found this lounge entertaining, if not at least relaxing. This place's livelihood depends on their enjoyment, you know. I've poured thirty years of my life into this business, and those men could demolish my efforts with a single word. I was nervous, and perhaps I put too much pressure on you because of that." The man paused, letting the words sink in.

"After the _humiliation_ you caused me tonight, Baekhyun, I should fire you on the spot. In fact, I'd love to do nothing but that, right here, right now. But I won't. You know why?"

Baekhyun peered up at his employer questioningly, not daring to ask. No matter how calm he seemed, Baekhyun knew the man was _livid_ \--he could feel the anger rolling off his body in waves.

The middle-aged man looked Baekhyun up and down, before snorting out a derisive laugh. "There are some things in this world I'll never understand..." He murmured with a shake of his head. "Park Chanyeol. That's right, Park Chanyeol, CEO of Park Enterprises & Holdings. Do you know him? How could you not, unless you live under a rock. He was in the audience tonight, here on business with his colleagues. Well, I approached them to personally apologize for your fiasco onstage and swore I'd fire you in compensation. And you know what happened next? Park Chanyeol asked me to keep you! He was so polite about it, too. He claimed he "liked your voice". Isn't that laughable? Lets be honest, Baekhyun--we all know it wasn't your _voice_ he liked."

Shock and conflict stormed across Baekhyun's face, his expressive features leaving nothing to the imagination. He clenched his hands against his pants, digging crescents into his flesh in stress. Half of him cried in relief at the prospect of reuniting with Chanyeol, however brief, however distant--while the other half, the _saner_ half, viciously protested the possibility. In the end, Baekhyun knew what the right choice was. He shouldn't see Chanyeol again. He shouldn't, he _shouldn't_ ; not for Taeyeon, whom he'd hurt too many times, and not for his baby, who deserved to be raised in a functional family.

With that in mind, Baekhyun spoke:

"I...I appreciate this opportunity," Baekhyun swallowed dryly. "But I can not continue working here due to personal reasons. If you won't fire me, then I... I _quit_."

The room fell into a tense silence. The owner leaned forward in his desk and rubbed his face with both hands before staring Baekhyun dead in the eyes. "...I don't think you understand the position we're in, Baekhyun. If Park Chanyeol wants you here, then you're going to stay here. He may look young, but he is the most powerful tycoon in Korea--his entire family has been for generations. I'm well aware of his methods. He could wipe me from existence with the snap of a finger. Even if he "asked" me to lynch my own family, _I wouldn't dare say no!_ "

Baekhyun sat there, speechless at his employer's outburst. The man's words were uncouth, but they got the point across. Baekhyun always knew Chanyeol was accomplished for his age, but he never expected for Chanyeol to seem so... _intimidating_ to others in his industry. The man from his memories was domineering, of course-- _unbearably_ so at times--but he always treated Baekhyun kindly, _gently_ , when it mattered.

Perhaps it wasn't everyone else who perceived Chanyeol wrongly, Baekhyun realized.

Perhaps _he_ was the rare exception in Chanyeol's life.

 

xxx

 

Baekhyun asked for the next day off, and the next day, and the day after that. He hid under the covers, feigning sick when a worried Taeyeon brushed his forehead and asked what was wrong. For the first time in a long time, Baekhyun didn't know what to do. If possible, he grew even more conflicted than before. Perhaps he really was sick: not physically, but emotionally. Chanyeol always had a knack for throwing him into disarray, after all.

Finally, after he'd used all his sick days and couldn't skip work anymore, Baekhyun dragged himself out of bed and into the lounge. Baekhyun was a jittering mess his first night back, unable to relax, unable to focus on anything. Finally, Baekhyun mustered the courage to search the audience--only to find Chanyeol absent. Baekhyun blinked in confusion, scanning the crowd again, actively searching now--and to his great relief and even greater disappointment, Chanyeol was nowhere to be found.

The next morning, Baekhyun returned home feeling oddly despondent. Logically, Chanyeol's absence should have been a good thing, but Baekhyun couldn't quell the empty feeling eating at his chest. He didn't know what he'd been expecting. Had Chanyeol been there, even a tiny glimpse, a fleeting glance would have been enough to satisfy him. Baekhyun cursed at himself, wholly confused and frustrated by his own behavior. Did he want to see Chanyeol or not?? 

The next few nights passed as uneventful as the first, and after nearly a month Baekhyun had abandoned all hopes of Chanyeol coming back. Then, as unexpected as that first night, Chanyeol appeared. He was alone this time, and Baekhyun gaped as he spotted him in the audience. Baekhyun must have looked quite dumb at that moment, his mouth hanging open like that.

Baekhyun wavered for a moment, but quickly collected himself and finished his song. The singer ended his performance hastily before hurrying offstage. Back in the safety of his dressing room, Baekhyun clutched the edges of his dresser and stared at himself in the mirror. Baekhyun took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Just one glance, he told himself. Just one more glance, and it'll be enough, and he'll leave. With that thought in mind, Baekhyun headed out in search for Chanyeol. Every step was simultaneously too fast and too slow, and before he knew it, Baekhyun was standing before the man of his tumultuous thoughts.

"...Chanyeol," Baekhyun greeted, but avoided eye contact. His heart was hammering so hard it felt as though it would pop out of his chest any moment.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol replied, the low, smooth velvet of his voice sounding familiar and foreign to Baekhyun's ears. Had Chanyeol always sounded this good, or did Baekhyun only think so because time had made the heart grow fonder?

"...You haven't changed." Chanyeol offered, unmoving in his seat.

"You haven't either." Baekhyun looked up before he could stop himself, meeting Chanyeol's eyes. For a split second, Baekhyun thought he'd caught a glimpse of wistful longing in Chanyeol's gaze. Or, perhaps he'd merely saw his own reflection, staring back at him through Chanyeol's eyes.

"Why are you acting so tense?" Chanyeol spoke with a quaint smile. "It's been a while, but... we're not strangers, are we? Come here, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun teetered on his feet before sitting next to Chanyeol. He kept his eyes trained to the table, his body language tense.

"...How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you." Baekhyun spoke, the lie punching itself past his lips.

"Baekhyun, look at me." Chanyeol spoke, and Baekhyun suppressed a shudder at the familiar command, at the memories they unearthed... He clenched his eyes shut, his small frame shaking slightly as he fought with himself. Then, Baekhyun felt it. Chanyeol's fingertips on his chin, firm yet gentle, tilting his face towards him.

Baekhyun saw it then. That same adoring desire in Chanyeol's eyes, potent and viscous, as if in that moment, nothing besides Baekhyun mattered or even existed. Baekhyun wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. What felt like an eternity had passed, yet nothing had really changed between them.

Chanyeol's fingers glid past his chin, over the fluttering jugular of his neck, down the fabric of his collar, over the thumping heart in his chest... Baekhyun released a breathy " _Chanyeol_ " like he always did when his lover touched him like this.

In the next moment, Chanyeol took Baekhyun with strong hands and pulled him forward without warning.

Baekhyun lost his balance, latching onto Chanyeol's shoulders for support, grunting in pain as his knee collided with the edge of the seat. Chanyeol took Baekhyun by the waist and planted him firmly in his lap. Baekhyun flushed at the intimate (familiar) position, his inner thighs rubbing the sides of Chanyeol's hips.

"Chanyeol... _Chanyeol!_ " Baekhyun protested in alarm, no-doubt ruining the man's expensive suit as he scrunched the fabric in his hands.

"Let me have this," Chanyeol hissed, holding Baekhyun in his unrelenting grip. He clutched him hard, taking him in like a thirsty man would water amidst an endless dessert trek. "Just let me have this one thing, and I'll leave."

 _'That's not fair, you selfish bastard.'_ Baekhyun wanted to curse. _'I don't want you to leave_ ,' he wanted to beg. He wanted to hold Chanyeol close, to cradle him to his chest, to hold him there forever and confess that he missed him, that everyday felt grueling without him, that he wanted him back.

The image of his son flashed in his mind, and Baekhyun felt like drowning.

After what felt like eternity, (too short, too short--) Chanyeol pulled back and cupped Baekhyun's cheek in his palm. He smoothed his thumb over Baekhyun's skin, the touch so tender Baekhyun nearly leaned into it--before wrenching his hand away and getting up to leave.

Baekhyun's eyes prickled. He didn't call out, didn't even dare look at Chanyeol as the man left.

 

xxx

 

It was the early morning hours after work, the sky was submerged in a dark blue as the sun began to rise. Baekhyun walked to his car in a daze, his thoughts completely askew. Baekhyun plunged his keys into the ignition inattentively, missing three times before successfully starting the car. Baekhyun was so distracted by thoughts of Chanyeol that he didn't even notice the strange man trailing him home.

The door to the house opened with a soft click and Baekhyun stepped inside. The house was still silent, so Taeyeon and Jun were probably asleep. Baekhyun tossed his bag and coat onto the sofa, making his way to the bedroom on drudging feet... before he heard a faint sniffling noise from the nursery. Alarmed and worried, Baekhyun entered the nursery only to discover his suspicions to be right--Jun was tossing and turning in his crib, quietly crying in the dark.

"Oh Jun, don't cry, don't cry!" Baekhyun comforted, scooping Jun into his arms and rubbing the baby's back in a soothing fashion. Jun's nose was running and his cheeks were blotchy and wet with tears.

"Oh no..." Baekhyun gasped, catching sight of the teeth marks on Jun's thumb. Jun had been teething for the past six months, and he was one of the unfortunate infants who suffered a great deal of pain in the process. Whenever his gums grew sore, Jun would suck on his thumb for comfort. Lately, with his molars coming in, Jun had begun to injure himself with this habit. Taeyeon and Baekhyun tried switching Jun to pacifiers to combat the problem, but every then and again Jun's pacifier would fall from his mouth and he'd chew on his thumb instead... today had been one of those days, and it looked like this time, Jun had broken through skin. 

"Daddy... hngh... ow..." Jun cried pitifully, his lashes gummed with tears, his injured little thumb twitching in pain.

"It's okay baby, daddy's here." Baekhyun cooed, rummaging the cupboards for a band-aid and a clean baby cloth before striding to the kitchen with Jun in tow. Baekhyun hated the sound of Jun's crying. Oh, what he wouldn't give to shoulder his child's pain instead. 

Baekhyun turned the sink on, cleaning Jun's thumb under warm water before dabbing it dry and wrapping an band-aid around the injury. Then, Baekhyun soaked the baby cloth in ice-cold water before wringing the excess moisture out and easing it past Jun's lips. Jun suckled on the cloth, the coolness relieving against his sore, aching gums. Eventually Jun settled down, his eyes dropping shut in his father's soothing embrace. Baekhyun rocked the sleeping toddler back and forth amidst the cool blue hues of dawn. After a while, Baekhyun reached up to rub the moisture from his own leaking eyes.

 

xxx

 

A/N:

Whew, that was a longer chapter than usual! This officially marks the beginning of the second arc in this story. While this fic will still very much focus on the main characters, the conflict between and around them will be... expanded, I should say? Trouble is definitely a-brewing. I'd love to know your thoughts in the comment section below~

Btw I recently acquired a [twitter account ](https://twitter.com/Huaner_)and have no idea who to follow orevenhowtouseitlol. You can choose to follow me and/or leave some recommendations of cool accounts I should follow c; I'm thirsty for social media chanbaek fam  
  
Ok long author's note is over. Until next time~


	13. The Crash

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAP: Excessive pining, **violence**

            

xxx

 

Time came to a still, stuck somewhere between the silence of the night and the rousing of dawn. Shadows of blue and grey rolled across the walls, submerging the room in a mellow, otherworldly hue. Baekhyun lay motionless under the sheets, his tired eyes fixed to the ceiling in a glassy trance.

Baekhyun couldn't sleep tonight, just as he couldn’t sleep the night before, and in all the nights since he met _him_ again… His presence, his warmth, his embrace… Memories flooded Baekhyun’s consciousness like water through a broken dam, refusing him any sort of rest.

Baekhyun turned to his side, away from the softly-sleeping woman by his side. He clenched his eyes shut and buried his cheek into the pillow, willing himself to sleep with pitiful results. Baekhyun finally decided to get up, unable to stand the malaise torture any longer, the mattress dipping under his weight as he rose from bed. Wrapping a jacket around his shoulders, Baekhyun quietly padded out the room, unaware that Taeyeon had awoken from his movements, her eyes fluttering open in the dark…

Baekhyun stepped onto the balcony, hoping the dawn air would clear his mind; but even that wasn't working against this all-consuming yearning that was threatening to drive him mad. As if by its own volition, Baekhyun’s hand crept into his pocket and clenched around the cellphone he knew was there. After a long, weighted moment, Baekhyun withdrew the device and pressed into the dial-pad with slightly shaking fingers. Finally, the completed number displayed on screen—a contact which he'd deleted so long ago, but somehow managed to retain in his memory after all this time (as if he’d been unwilling, even subconsciously, to let it go…).

Chanyeol was so close, so, so close. With just a press of a button, Baekhyun could end this torture… even if for just a fleeting moment, he could hear his voice again.

Jun and Taeyeon flashed across his mind and Baekhyun felt like he'd been doused in a bucket of ice water. The man quickly pocketed his phone, snapping to his senses with a distraught gasp. Baekhyun teetered on his feet for a while, before shaking his head and stepping back inside the house. The sun was rising and it was almost time to get up. He had to prepare breakfast for his family, after all.

 

xxx

 

The roads swelled with traffic as the day began, workers flooding the streets like ants on pavement. Chanyeol glanced out the glass walls of his high-rise office, regarding the streets below him with no particular interest in his eyes. No, the CEO's mind was occupied by someone else, right now... 

_'Chanyeol,'_ That weak, breathy whimper of a memory, wrenched from Baekhyun's lips by his own hands; that same utterance that he'd swallowed countless times with his own lips, painstakingly unchanged even after all this time... With perfect clarity, Chanyeol recalled the first night he'd heard it again after so many nights; within seconds he'd trapped Baekhyun in his arms, the sound of his lover's waning voice re-awakening his possessive instincts to dangerous degrees. 

Only after Chanyeol had left did he realize the waver underlining Baekhyun's voice, the cling of Baekhyun's fingers in his shirt, for what they really meant... that night looped in Chanyeol's mind on replay, scorched and branded into his memories.

Baekhyun missed him, even after all the turmoil Chanyeol had brought him. He still missed him, even with his family by his side.

…The family Chanyeol had sacrificed him for in the first place.

 _‘What do I have to do, Baekhyun?’_ Chanyeol grit his teeth, daring to contemplate whether the past year had all been a mistake. ‘ _What do I have to do to finally make you_ ** _happy_** _?’_

“…Mr. Park?” A knock sounded at Chanyeol’s door, snapping him from his thoughts. Kyungsoo stood at the entrance of his office, slightly hesitant at the expression on Chanyeol's face.

“Come in.” Chanyeol straightened, his demeanor transforming at the flick of a switch.

“I apologize for interrupting you so early in the morning,” Kyungsoo walked in, presenting the envelop in his hand onto the table. “But this just came in and I thought you should see it before anything else today.”

Chanyeol raised a brow, frowning slightly at his assistant’s strange demeanor. Kyungsoo moved stiffly, and he looked unusually pale. Over the years they’d worked together, Chanyeol had learned to interpret his stone-faced assistant’s body language to a fault; and right now, he could tell from one glance that Kyungsoo was perturbed by something.

Chanyeol turned his attention to the bulky package before him, and almost immediately his expression soured at the red dragon seal on the envelope.

 _'This is going to be good…'_ Chanyeol thought humorlessly as he opened the package, pulling the contents onto the table. Almost immediately, both men froze at what they saw.

Pictures upon pictures of a man, snapped at different times and locations throughout the day, completely unaware of the camera stalking him. The man at the grocery store, idly browsing the isles with his baby in his arms. The man at home, enjoying dinner with his family. The man in bed, seemingly asleep, blissfully ignorant to the photographer lurking just outside his bedroom window…

‘ _Baekhyun_ ,’ Chanyeol thought, his voice stuck in his throat. Chanyeol’s eyes glid across the table, onto the letter buried under the pictures: another invitation to the Red Dragon Summit, only this time, with Baekhyun’s name printed alongside Chanyeol’s, the letters vibrant gold against vivid red.

_…Courtesy of the host himself, Hong Lian._

Chanyeol could feel it: the fire, the _rage_ , bubbling in his chest and threatening to explode with every passing second. It was the kind of mind-numbing anger he’d seldom experienced before, an anger fueled by the awareness that he was being _threatened_ , spiked with that foreign sensation of _fear_. Fear of loss... fear of losing Baekhyun. Chanyeol tensed visibly, clenching his armchair so hard he nearly ripped the leather off.

“Mr. Park.” Kyungsoo prompted, traces of urgency bleeding into his voice. “Mr. Park,” He tried again as Chanyeol’s eyes burned red.

 _“Chanyeol!”_       

Chanyeol finally responded to the name Kyungsoo hadn’t addressed him by in _years_.

“…Mr. Park,” Kyungsoo resumed, his voice a carefully-controlled calm. “I know Mr. Byun is important to you, but please don’t allow your anger to cloud your judgement. Hong Lian is a master manipulator—he _knew_ what these photos would do to you, this is what he wants.”

“Don’t fall into his trap.” Kyungsoo advised. “Detach yourself from your emotions. Assess the situation _logically_.”

Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo was right—his advisor usually was—but it was difficult to think beyond the pounding in his ears. Chanyeol clenched his fists, focusing on clearing his mind. Time passed, and eventually the buzzing in his temples subsided. Finally reaching a passable state of composure, Chanyeol took a deep breath and analyzed the situation with a clear mind.

“…It's a threat.” Chanyeol stated. _Or a trap_. It was obvious that Hong Lian was using Baekhyun to coerce Chanyeol into action… but how? How did he even know about Baekhyun in the first place? Chanyeol didn’t exactly go out of his way to hide his relationship with his then-assistant, but their affair wasn’t news, either. Even now, Chanyeol could count on one hand the number of people explicitly aware of their relationship. So either there was a mole in the company, or Hong Lian had planted someone on Chanyeol’s tail and discovered Baekhyun after his visit to lounge. Chanyeol scrutinized the invitation letter, his expression darkening.

Why invite Baekhyun to Hong Kong as well? To trap them both, to keep Chanyeol on a shorter leash? Doesn’t Hong Lian realize that Chanyeol would only tighten his own security now that he was aware of Baekhyun’s imminent danger; security which would no doubt rival his own? No, he wasn’t stupid; he should _know_ that it'd take more than an envelop full of pictures to startle Chanyeol into compliance.

On top of that, there was the issue of Hong Lian’s threat itself. The message was vague, but his implications were clear. _I have Baekhyun under surveillance at all times, so do as I say or he'll be in danger._ How far was Hong Lian willing to carry on his threat? Was he serious, or was this merely a bluff? Knowing Hong Lian’s reputation, the second possibility wasn’t that realistic, no matter how much Chanyeol wanted otherwise. Chanyeol’s father had always taken Hong Lian’s rumored affiliation with the criminal underground seriously, and Chanyeol wasn’t going to take that for granted; not now.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol ordered sharply as he formulated his plan. “I want you to conduct a full security sweep of the company, including any side and overseas branches. Handle this alone—there may be a mole in the company, and I don’t trust anyone else with this job right now. After that, I want you to follow Baekhyun—follow him, and find out who’s taking these pictures. I’ll be sending you with armed professionals for both your protections.”

“Armed, sir?” Kyungsoo questioned. “You think he’d cause trouble here, in Korea..?”

“Luck favors the prepared, and now, I’m preparing for the worst.” Chanyeol wouldn’t risk anything else, not with Baekhyun involved. “Lastly, and most _importantly_ , I want you to be discreet. Don’t alert anyone as to what you’re doing—not even Baekhyun.” He grit out. The last thing Chanyeol needed was for Hong Lian to discover and counteract his plans.

“Yes, sir.” Kyungsoo confirmed after a brief pause. “Will that be all?”

"Yes.” Chanyeol dismissed, and Kyungsoo exited the room shortly after, leaving the CEO alone. Chanyeol reached for his phone, connected to a private line which he knew couldn’t be tapped. For now, he had some calls to make...

_Do you really want to make an enemy of me, Hong Lian?_

…Starting with the chief of police.

 

xxx

 

It was a dark, starless night. Baekhyun glanced at his rear-view mirror, a feeling of unease settling in his stomach as he drove along the empty road. It was a route Baekhyun had navigated countless times for work, but something felt... _off_ tonight. He was on his way to a graveyard shift and traffic was usually sparse this time of night, but he couldn't recall the streets ever being quite so _deserted_ like this… There were only two vehicles occupying the road tonight: his, and the black car that’s been driving behind him for the past three intersections.

Baekhyun squinted at his mirror, trying to visualize the people inside the vehicle--an impossible task in the dark. The car followed him at a respectable distance, and had the roads not been so abnormally barren tonight, Baekhyun probably wouldn't have noticed the vehicle at all. The driver was all but discreet in his actions, but Baekhyun couldn't shake the eerie intuition that he was being stalked.

Hoping against hope that he was just being paranoid, Baekhyun decided to test his hunch, slowing at the nearest intersection and deviating off the road. He swerved into a smaller neighborhood, one which he knew would lead to a dead end. As Baekhyun had hoped, the black car continued along the main road and disappeared into the distance. Sighing in relief, Baekhyun scoffed at himself for acting so paranoid before cutting through the small streets and driving back to the main road.

And just then, he saw it. Off in the distance, so small that Baekhyun nearly, _nearly_ missed it, the black car re-appeared behind him, emerging from the same street Baekhyun had taken moments ago...

The car had somehow tailed him all this way without detection-- he'd never really lost it at all. 

_Someone was following him._

Baekhyun felt like he'd been submerged in a tub of ice water, the realization soaking him to the bones. Baekhyun clenched the wheel nervously, his heart galloping against his ribs.

' _What should I do, what should I do_?' He thought, panicked. ' _Call the police_?' Baekhyun glanced for his phone, but it was in his backseat with his bag, and he didn't fancy risking his life fumbling for his phone on a speeding road; nor did he feel like slowing down and allowing his pursuer to catch up to him.

He could try losing them again, but that option obviously failed the first time. Baekhyun glanced at his rear-view mirror again and again, his fingers clammy and slipping on the wheel. Almost subconsciously, Baekhyun stepped on the gas pedal in an nerve-wracked attempt to lose his pursuers.

To Baekhyun's surprise, the black car fell back and faded into the shadows. Baekhyun kept his eyes glued to the mirror nonetheless, hyper vigilant for any signs of the car's return. Bakehyun slumped against his seat after a while, finally assured... only for his brief, wondrous relief to be shattered by the incoming blares of police sirens, instead.

Baekhyun groaned, recalling that the road he'd just passed was notorious for hidden cruisers aimed at catching speeding drivers. Baekhyun pulled over by the side of the road, his stomach sinking as the cruiser pulled up behind him. Baekhyun rolled his window down as the officer approached him, the blue and white of his uniform emerging into view.

"Officer," Baekhyun greeted, abashed.

"Sir," The policeman greeted, leaning down to face Baekhyun. His features were difficult to discern in the dark, but the man had a chubby physique, amiable features, and sported a short buzz-cut atop his head. He looked to be in his early thirties, and gave the "friendly neighborhood cop" impression. He would probably have resembled a teddy bear had he not been frowning so sternly. "Do you know why I pulled you over. sir?"

"I was going over the speed limit..." Baekhyun admitted shamefully.

"Twenty miles over the speed limit, to be exact." The officer emphasized. "I know traffic is sparse this time of night, but that is beyond unacceptable."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just--there was this car following me, and I was trying to shake them off my trail, and..." Baekhyun faltered, only now realizing how juvenile his explanation sounded. Nonetheless, the officer seemed to take him seriously.

"Someone was following you?" He frowned. "Was it a stranger, or someone you know? Is this the first time this has happened? What did this car look like? Do you recall the license plate?"

"I--I couldn't see the license plate, it was too far away... but the car was black and looked about the size of a coupe. I don't know who would follow me, or why, but it looked... just like any common car you'd find on the streets."

"That's not much of a description..." The officer mulled over Baekhyun's words. "But I'll take it into consideration. For now, please show me your driver's license."

"Of course," Baekhyun gave his wallet to the officer. "It's in the front, just flip it open."

For a odd moment, the officer fell deathly silent as he read Baekhyun's name. The man glanced between Baekhyun and the ID in his hand, and Baekhyun squirmed uncomfortably under the officer's scrutinizing gaze.

"Byun... Baekhyun?" He asked, something odd in his voice.

"Yes?" Baekhyun blinked, wholly confused by the man's shift in demeanor. "Is there something wrong, officer?"

"No, no." He stammered, even though it looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Er, in that case, can I have my wallet back?"

"Oh, yes. Yes." The man fumbled oddly, as if Baekhyun had snapped him from a daze. "...You have a beautiful family."

Baekhyun blanked at the man's statement, a sense of wariness falling over him. _How did he know...?_

Ah. The picture in his wallet.

"They're my pride and joy." Baekhyun admitted fondly. "Do you have a family too, officer?"

"...I do." The man spoke slowly. "A wife--no, _ex_ -wife and four kids. Three girls and a little boy... just like yours."

"Ah..." Baekhyun trailed off awkwardly, not missing the hasty correction of 'ex-wife' in his reply.

"One last thing, Mr. Byun," The officer tried to smile but failed horribly, his lips pulling into an uncomfortable grimace. "Did you work for Park corporations a year ago? Assistant to the CEO, right...?"

"...Uh," Baekhyun stuttered, thrown by the random and strangely invasive question. "Yes, but h-how do you know?"

"Just a hunch." He lied blatantly. He wasn't even looking at Baekhyun anymore--in fact, he was looking everywhere _but_ Baekhyun, his eyes darting from side to side strangely.

"Good night, then." He spoke, before spinning on his heel and speed-walking away.

"Wait, officer!" Baekhyun called out from his window. "Aren't you going to write me a ticket?"

The policeman turned around slowly, eyes wide. "Oh, yes. Ticket, ticket..." He fumbled for his tickets and quickly wrote one for Baekhyun, yanking his hand away when their fingers brushed as if he'd been burned.

"Are you... are you sure you're okay?" Baekhyun asked, concern heavy in his voice. "You look pale... and you're sweating!"

"I am?' He wiped his forehead before laughing nervously. "Must be the weather... I can't stand this heat."

 _'But its not hot at all,'_ Baekhyun thought, flabbergasted.

"Don't worry about me, Mr. Byun." The man's words sounded oddly weighted. "Goodbye... hopefully, for good." He mumbled under his breath. 

Baekhyun watched the officer's retreating figure with wide eyes. The man _said_ he was fine, but was it really okay to let him drive away like that? Baekhyun plopped back into his seat, bewildered. Now _he_ was the one worrying for a policeman... 

 _'This night can't get any wilder than this.'_ Baekhyun thought, restarting his engine.

Soon enough, Baekhyun was back on the road, no strange cops or creepy cars tailing him. Everything seemed back to normal, yet Baekhyun couldn't shake the ominous feeling that he'd missed something important. His entire conversation with that officer put him off but Baekhyun couldn't for the life of him pinpoint why, and the more he thought about it the more it bothered him. _What was it?_ Was it the man's inquiry about him and Chanyeol? But the fact that Baekhyun used to work, and strictly _work_ , for Chanyeol was no secret. Perhaps he'd walked by the building and seen them together in passing? No it had to be something else. Something _big_...

And in that instant, it hit him.

_'I have a little boy, just like yours...'_

It was his son. _His _son_. _

The family photo in his wallet had been taken in the hospital, right after Jun's birth. The little baby had been swaddled in blankets, his gender impossible to distinguish to the naked eye. _So how was that man so certain that Jun was a boy?_  

Baekhyun began to shake, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to turn back and rush to his family's side. Just as the thought occurred to him, however, a bright light glared off his rear-view mirror and blinded him. Baekhyun lurched forward as something _slammed_ into his car from behind, a deafening crash of metal-against-metal shattering his eardrums as his car spiraled off the road. Pain burst behind his eyelids as something hard collided against his head, and Baekhyun's world abruptly cut to black.

 

...

..

.

 

When Baekhyun came to, the first thing he smelled was smoke.

Thick and pungent, the smell of burning rubber and gasoline, swelling in his lungs and making him choke.

Baekhyun tried to move, tried to open his eyes, tried to do _anything_ , but his limbs felt strangely heavy and his eyelids felt gummed together. Baekhyun struggled harder, overwhelmed by the claustrophobic sensation of being _trapped_. Finally he managed to open his eyes, peeling them apart one at a time, and instantly they flooded with tears at the assault of toxic smoke. Coughing in shock, Baekhyun closed his eyes once more, gingerly opening them to the burn of the fumes. The world blurred into focus and Baekhyun found himself staring out his driver's window, the metal twisted and the glass shattered. His view was bent at an angle, and the familiar blue and red lights flashed amidst the smoke. Baekhyun tried to move again, only for his limbs to give out after a pathetic twitch. He slumped forward in his seat, his cheek pressed into the airbag, immobilized.

Something loud and rhythmic sounded in Baekhyun's ears and it took him a while to recognize the disruptive noise as his own breathing. Baekhyun heaved, the realization of what had happened slowly dawning in his stupefied state. Something wet and warm trickled into Baekhyun's eyes, occluding his vision. The man blinked erratically, only to freeze when he spotted a figure walking--no, _limping_ towards him... slowly, ivory white and navy blue emerged into view, and Baekhyun soon came face to face with the policeman he'd bade farewell mere moments ago. The man looked worse for wear--his uniform torn and stained, scrapes and bruises visible on his face. He looked just as bad as Baekhyun felt, if not worse; but at least he could still move, if only through sheer willpower alone.

"...elp." Baekhyun sputtered desperately, not realizing that the man before him was the one who'd crashed into him in the first place. "Help!"

The man looked down at Baekhyun, something disturbing gleaming in his eyes. "...I'm sorry." He uttered, pulling something from his holster. Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat as the cold, blunt, metallic tip of a gun was pressed to his bleeding temple. "I'm sorry," He repeated, the click of the safety switch resounding in Baekhyun's ears.

Baekhyun flinched, his body reacting before he could even comprehend the nightmarish situation.

" _Don't move_!" The man hissed, pressing the shaking gun harder into Baekhyun's head.

"Please don't..." Baekhyun whimpered, unable to say anything else in his shock. "Please don't... Please, please!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." The man blubbered, desperation and fear tinging his voice. "You're worth too much money... one million dollars... one million dollars could blow my custody case out of the park, and that _bitch_ wouldn't let me have the children any other way... You said--you said there are people following you already. If I don't take you out now, someone else will sooner or later."

"Oh god, please, don't!" Baekhyun choked, dry sobs wracking his body. What was happening? _What was happening to him?_ He had been driving to work, like any usual night, and suddenly he had crashed and he couldn't move and there was a gun to his head. He couldn't die, not now. In a split second Baekhyun's entire life flashed before his eyes: there was still so much he had to do, so much unfinished business... He still had to visit his parents after promising he'd see them last Christmas... he still had an entire marriage to make up to Taeyeon, whom he'd hurt too badly for anything else... he still had his little Jun, whom he hadn't even witnessed grow up yet... and lastly... lastly, he had Chanyeol. Chanyeol, whom he should've told that he'd missed him. Chanyeol, whom he should've confessed that... that...

That he loved him.

That he loved him to death, and everyday without him was torture.

 _Chanyeol..._ Baekhyun sobbed pitifully. _Chanyeol!!_

A deafening roar exploded in Baekhyun's ear, and he could no longer feel the gun against his temple. For a moment, Baekhyun wafted in a state of limbo, unsure whether he was dead or alive...

A second shot split through the air, and Baekhyun's eyes snapped open just in time to see the officer falling onto the ground, tackled by a flurry of able-bodied men. And then, before he could even process it, someone had wrenched his door open and was crouching over him.

"--you move?" The mysterious man's voice competed with the ringing in Baekhyun's head. Baekhyun only stared at him, struggling to recall just _where_ he'd heard that voice before...

"Baekhyun, can you move?" The man repeated, urgency spiking his normally-composed tone.

"No," Baekhyun finally replied, snapping from his trance. "I can't--can't feel my legs--"

"Your leg is trapped under your seat." He took Baekhyun's leg in a firm grip and gave it a light yank. Baekhyun winced, a jolt of pain shooting up his leg despite his previous numbness. "Does it hurt?" The man re-adjusted his angle and tried again. "Good. That means you're not paralyzed."

Baekhyun cried in pain, slumping to the side when his leg finally came free. The man caught him just in time, and with surprising strength he hoisted him under his shoulder and pulled him from the car. A gust of warm, smokey air greeted Baekhyun's face as he was finally freed from the wreckage. With a grunt, the man took Baekhyun by the waist, looped Baekhyun's arm around his shoulder, and began to walk. Baekhyun caught his assailant from the corner of his eye. The man was shouting and thrashing, pinned to the ground by several men in black. Baekhyun looked away quickly, shuddering in fear.

Baekhyun tried to keep up with the mysterious man's pace, but his legs didn't quite work and his feet dragged on the ground. Nonetheless, every time Baekhyun stumbled the man would hoist him up with surprising strength and force him to keep walking.

"...Chanyeol?" Baekhyun peered at his savior, trying to discern the man's features, but his vision was blurring and it was hard to see in the dark. He looked too short and his body felt wrong, but Baekhyun believed what his muddled mind wanted him to believe. "Chanyeol, is that you?"

"Hang on, Baekhyun," The man with the familiar voice replied, not a falter in his steps. "We're almost there."

 _'Almost... almost there?'_ Baekhyun wondered, too fatigued to vocalize his confusion. Baekhyun squinted into the distance and finally he saw it: the black car, the same one that had followed him earlier that night, parked by the side of the road. 

The men soon reached the vehicle and Baekhyun was gently deposited into the backseat. The man joined him hurriedly, slamming the door shut with a loud "DRIVE!". And with that the car began to move, and the chaos of the wreckage faded into silence: blissful, merciful silence.

"Yes, I have him." The man spoke into a phone, pressing something soft--a towel?--over Baekhyun's head injury. Baekhyun peered up, the movement smearing blood all over the man's pant-legs. "We're driving to the compound right now--"

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun murmured dreamily. "Chanyeol, I missed you..."

The man looked at Baekhyun for a quiet moment. "...Yes, sir." He spoke into the phone and lowered the device onto Baekhyun's ear.

"Baekhyun. Baekhyun!" Chanyeol's voice, his _real_ _voice_ flooded Baekhyun's ear _,_ and Baekhyun wanted to cry.

"Chanyeol... Oh, Chanyeol, I--I--I'm so sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry. I miss you, I miss you so much it hurts..." Baekhyun blurted everything at once, unable to stop.

"I know Baekhyun, I know. It's alright, don't be sorry. Just stay with me, yeah? Everything is going to be fine. We'll see each-other soon--just stay with me."

"Oh, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun began to shiver. "It's getting so cold, Chanyeol. So cold... If I don't make it, you have to take care of my family, okay? Promise me you won't let them have a hard life, Chanyeol. Promise me."

"That is _not_ going to happen." Chanyeol grit out. "You'll make it, Baekhyun. You'll live through this, and you can take care of them yourself."

"Just promise me." Baekhyun pleaded. "Promise me, Chanyeol."

_"No, Baekhyun."_

"Please, Chanyeol." Baekhyun broke down, sobbing deliriously. "Please..."

"...Okay." Chanyeol finally relented at the sound of Baekhyun's cries. "I promise, Baek."

Baekhyun slumped into the car seat, feeling like a crippling weight had been lifted from his chest.

"There's one last thing I have to tell you, Yeol." He whispered meekly. "...I love you."

"...What?"

"I love you, Chanyeol." Baekhyun repeated. "I love you... to the moon and back."

There was a long pause on the line, before Chanyeol cracked, "I love you too, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun laughed for the first time in a long time, sweet and genuine; before he finally let go, allowing himself to sink into the darkness.

 

xxx

 

So............... did anyone expect that turn of events? LOL please don't kill me, I promise this isn't the end of this story! //dashes

I apologize for this late update, guys! I've been crazy busy with work and studying lately but I've missed you all so so much! On top of that, I've started another fic which has monopolized some of my writing time as well... Speaking of fics, my friend recently published a story of her own and I promised I'd promote her so here I go! It's called "Thank you for Restoring my Faith in Love" and you can read it [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1161089/thank-you-for-restoring-my-faith-in-love-angst-chansoo-baekyeol-kaisoo-baeksoo). Its an incredible story (just beware of the trigger warnings) and she's pretty much the one who inspired me to start writing so please show her some love!

Alright lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all in the next update/ the comments below!


End file.
